Angel Or Devil?
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Kyuubi adalah malaikat bertopeng setan, Itachi adalah setan bertopeng malaikat. Secara teknis harusnya mereka saling melengkapi, hanya saja, dunia tidak selalu berjalan seperti apa yang Itachi inginkan. "Mending kita main dulu, ya, Ky-KYUU! KYUUBI ILANG!" "Mbak liat cowok ini?" "Ah! Yang ini?" "Gue bukannya suka sama lo, payah!" Last chapter: Leaving on A Jet Plane. RnR?
1. Setan dan Malaikat

Warning: OOC, AU, yaoi, gaje puoooll, lebay, aneh, garing, dll.

Disclaimer: khukhukhu..tunggu saja, saya akan segera menjadi pewaris Masashi Kishimoto (Masashi: sudi gue punya pewaris kayak elo!)

Rated: T ajalah..

Saya sudah tulis YAOI dan semua warning lainnya, jadi kalau anda tidak suka tapi tetap membaca, berarti bukan saya yang salah.

Angel or Devil? Chapter 1: Setan dan Malaikat

Konoha High School memang sekolah yang biasa seperti yang lainnya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial or mencolok dari sekolah ini. Mari kita lihat keseharian murid-muridnya.

"Anjrit! Setan loe!"

"Gahahahaha!"

Seorang cowok berambut merah pekat berlari sambil ketawa-ketiwi dan dikejar-kejar lima cowok lainnya. Bukan, mereka bukan fans cowok itu, tapi... Yah, kalian pasti tau kan? XD #plak

"Setan loe, Kyuu!"

"Gahahaha, lagian elo! Jadi orang kok bego banget sih! Hahaha!"si cowok rambut merah itu terus saja berlari. Lima cowok yang mengejarnya kewalahan. Yaiyalah! Secara si rambut merah itu juara umum lari marathon di Konoha. Larinya cepet banget!

"Gahahaha!"dia terus-terusan ketawa sambil lari.

BRUUKK

"Aduh.."tanpa sengaja, dia menabrak seorang cowok berambut hitam dikucir dan bermata onyx. Siapa yaa? (sok misterius *plak*)

"Aduduh.."cowok merah itu berdiri sambil membersihkan debu dari celananya. Manis, pikir Itachi.

"Kamu gak papa?"tanya Itachi sopan. Kyuubi (cowok rambut merah itu) menoleh.

"GAK PAPA NENEK LOE KERIPUTAN?"

Tweeeeewww..

".."Itachi sweatdrop, kirain pertanyaannya akan dijawab sopan. Ternyata..

"Apa loe liat liat gue hah? Naksir?"bentak Kyuubi lagi. Setan, batin Itachi.

"Kalo iya kenapa?"balas Itachi. Berharap kalo Kyuubi jadi blushing.

"Oh, gak papa. Tapi sayang, udah banyak yang naksir gue, gue tolak semua termasuk elo."jawab Kyuubi santai. Itachi kembali sweatdrop. Bener-bener setan asli! Batinnya kembali.

"Tapi gue tetep naksir elo tuh?"

"Ih, whatever, like I care aja."jawab Kyuubi sambil berjalan menjauhi Itachi menuju kelasnya. Itachi menyeringai.

"Ini baru inceran gue.."gumamnya pelan.

xxxXXXxxx

"Jadi..planet Yupiter adalah-.."

"Planet kelima di tata surya yang dijuluki tubuh raksasa. Jaraknya 778 juta km dari matahari, diameternya 142.984 km, punya 16 satelit. Bener kan?"sela seorang cowok rambut merah sambil berdiri dengan santai di pintu kelas. Guru yang sedang mengajar itu mengehela nafas. Padahal tadi dia udah sorak-sorak karena Kyuubi gak ada di kelasnya tuh! Eh, malah nongol.

"Nah, karena jawaban gue bener, gue boleh masuk kelas kan?"kata Kyuubi santai sambil melangkah menuju bangkunya.

"Iya. Tolong jangan ulangi lagi, Kyuubi-san. Lain kali datang tepat waktu."kata guru itu.

"Berisik loe, kayak gue peduli aja."jawab Kyuubi. Setaaaaan! Batin guru itu kesal. Walau dia berusaha sabar.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita."

"Kyuu, sopan dikit napa sama guru?"kata teman sebangkunya. Seorang setan seperti Kyuubi punya teman sebangku?

"Diem deh."jawab Kyuubi. Cowok berambut merah di sampingnya menghela nafas.

"Loe gak takut di blacklist guru?"

"Terlanjur."jawabnya santai.

"Kalo loe dikeluarin gimana?"

"Ya gue nyari sekolah lain. Apa susahnya?"

"Kalo sekolah lain gak mau nerima elo?"

"Ya gue home schooling. Bego amat sih."

"Kalo gurunya gak mau?"

"Ya gue paksa."

"Kalo-.."

"Kalo gue bekep mulut loe gimana?"potong Kyuubi kesal.

"Udah deh, diem. Gue juga enjoy enjoy aja.."lanjutnya sambil bersandar ke kursi. Sasori (teman sebangkunya) menghela nafas lagi.

"Loe keras kepala banget."

"Biarin."

Pulang sekolah..

"Iya, iyaaa... Gue jemput elo!"kata Kyuubi kesal pada lawab bicaranya di telepon.

"Gak boleh telat!"

"Iyaaa! Cerewet loe!"Kyuubi segera menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menyimpan hp itu ke saku celananya.

"Siang.."sapa seorang cowok berambut hitam dikucir. Kyuubi menoleh.

"Kok sapaan gue gak dijawab sih?"tanya Itachi. Kyuubi memutar matanya.

"Sok akrab banget loe."

"Hahaha, gak papa dong.."

"Bodo ah."Kyuubi segera masuk ke mobil dan cabut menuju Konoha Junior High School. Ngapain lagi kalo bukan menjemput orang yang tadi dia telepon.

"Khukhukhu,, menarik.."gumam Itachi sambil memakai helmnya. Dia segera pergi dengan motornya.

Sesampainya di KJHS..

"Loe lama amat sih?"protes cowok berambut pirang pada Kyuubi.

"Berisik! Cepet naik atau gue tinggal!"

"Iya, iya!"

akhirnya si rambut pirang segera masuk ke mobil dan Kyuubi pun tancap gas meninggalkan sekolah itu.

"Kyuu, bentar lagi kenaikan kelas.."

"Ya terus?"

"Loe gak gugup?"

"Gugup kenapa?"

"Tentang nilai loe gitu?"Kyuubi tersenyum licik.

"Tenang aja, gue jamin nilai gue perfect."

"Iya nilai loe pasti gede, tapi kan loe kerjanya ribut mulu sama guru. Mana ada yang mau ngasih nilai gede sama loe."kata si rambut pirang bernama Naruto itu sambil manyun.

"Gahahaha! Kita liat aja.."

Di lain tempat..

"Sasuke."

"Hn,"

"Pinjem lappie elo dong.."

"Gak boleh!"

"Pelit loe!"

"Biarin."Itachi manyun, akhirnya dia menggunakan laptopnya sendiri. Senyuman licik terpampang di wajahnya.

"Just wait and see, Kyuubi.."

xxxXXXxxx

"Bentar lagi pembagian raport loh."

"Iya, gue tau."

"Waah, gue gak sabar, nilai gue berapa ya?"

Kyuubi mendengus mendengar obrolan anak-anak di kelasnya.

"Lebay, biasa aja kali."komentarnya sadis.

"Eh, elo tuh Kyuu, gue sumpahin nilai lo ambruk ya!"kata seorang siswa padanya.

"Hah? Apa? Gue gak denger tuh?"Kyuubi cuek sambil terus mengunyah permen karetnya. Sasori geleng-geleng.

Hari pembagian raport..

"Baiklah, peringkat pertama di kelas ini adalah..."

Semua murid udah excited. Guru itu menghela nafas sejenak.

"Juara bertahan. Namikaze Kyuubi."

Tweeeeww...

"Khukhukhu.."Kyuubi segera ke depan dan mengambil raportnya.

"Pak, boleh kan gue ngomong beberapa patah kata?"kata Kyuubi. Gurunya mengangguk ketakutan.

"Oke... Pertama-tama gue mo ngasih peringatan aja sama segerombolan siswa yang nyumpahin nilai gue ambruk. Dengan perolehan nilai gue yang gemilang ini, jangan harap kalian bakal lolos dari inceran gue. sekian.."kata Kyuubi. Siswa lain pada merinding. Kyuubi kan nekat, bisa aja dia ngerjain orang sampe parah banget.

"Hahh..the hell is coming.."keluh siswa-siswa itu.

Tok..tok..

"Permisi pak, boleh saya menemui Kyuubi-san?"

"Si-silahkan, Itachi-kun.."kata guru itu gugup. Secara sekolah ini dapet banyak banget sumbangan dari klan Uchiha.

"Ngapain loe kesini?"tanya Kyuubi sadis. Itachi tersenyum.

"Ikut gue."

"Eeh! Enak aja loe! Lepas! Lepas gak!"Itachi menyeret Kyuubi ke luar kelas diiringi helaan nafas lega siswa lain.

"Mau loe apaan sih?"kata Kyuubi kesal. Itachi terus menyeretnya dan akhirnya berhenti di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ngapain loe bawa gue kesini?"

"Masuk."katanya sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuubi. Di dalam sudah ada Jiraiya, kepala sekolah mereka.

"Duduk lah."katanya sambil menyimpan buku yang tadi dibacanya ke atas meja. Itachi dan Kyuubi duduk.

"Jadi, langsung ke intinya saja. Sebentar lagi akan ada olimpiade matematika. Dan aku memilih kalian untuk mewakili sekolah ini."kata Jiraiya. Kyuubi mendelik.

"Kenapa harus gue?"

"Karena kau peringkat dua nilai tertinggi di sekolah ini."

"Peringkat satunya siapa?"

"Orang di sebelahmu."Kyuubi menoleh. Itachi tersenyum.

"Di-dia?"

"Hm. Jadi kuharap kalian bisa belajar bersama. Dan Kyuubi, kau harus bisa bekerja sama dengan Itachi-kun, ini perintah."kata Jiraiya. Kyuubi mendengus.

"Baiklah silahkan kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing."

xxxXXXxxx

"Loe denger kan, Kyuu? Kita harus selaaaalu bersama-sama.."kata Itachi dengan nada santai saat berjalan di koridor berdua dengan Kyuubi.

"Enggak. Yang gue denger 'kita harus bekerja sama' bukan 'selaaaalu bersama-sama'"katanya ketus. Itachi terkekeh.

"Well, gue punya banyak waktu buat berduaan sama loe.."kata Itachi. Kyuubi menoleh dan mendapati wajah mesum si Uchiha sedang terpasang jelas.

"Maksud loe?"

"Yaaah, gue kan pengen banget berduaan sama loe. Abis loe manis sih.."kata Itachi santai. Lagi. Kyuubi sweatdrop.

"Loe..gak waras ya?"

"Hahaha, pulang sekolah kita bisa belajar bareng, makan siang bareng, tidur siang bareng dan banyak lagi.."

"Ikh, go to hell aja loe!"Kyuubi segera berlari menjauhi Itachi yang tertawa licik.

Skip time..

"Kyuu, loe gak mau makan?"tanya Naruto sambil bawa-bawa sepiring nasi goreng.

"Gak laper."jawab kakaknya sambil terus membaca buku.

Ting..tong..

"Bukain pintu gih."kata Kyuubi.

"Loe gak mau repot amat.."keluh Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Selamat siang.."sapa si pemencet bel yang ternyata adalah Itachi. Naruto tersenyum.

"Siang! Ada perlu sama siapa ya?"tanyanya ramah.

"Kyuubi ada?"

"Oh, ada kok. Kyuu! Ada yang nyariin elo nih!"

"Siapa?"

"Itachi."kata Itachi saat Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Itachi!"teriak Naruto. Kyuubi melotot. Ngapain si Uchiha gak waras itu ke sini? Dari mana dia tau rumah gue?

"Suruh pergi aja!"sahut Kyuubi. Naruto melongo. Itachi tersenyum.

"Kamu siapanya Kyuubi?"tanya Itachi.

"Adeknya."Itachi sweatdrop. Bisa-bisanya setan punya adek malaikat?

"Ooh.."

Akhirnya Itachi masuk dan mengendap-endap di belakang Kyuubi yang masih anteng baca buku. Jadinya dia gak sadar kalo ada Itachi di belakangnya.

"Loe rajin juga, ya.."bisik Itachi (sok) mesra di telinga Kyuubi. Kyuubi terbelalak.

"Elo? Kenapa loe masuk? Narutooo! Usir diaa!"

"Ogaaaah!"Itachi smirk gaje. Kyuubi mendengus.

"Mau apa loe kesini?"tanyanya galak.

"Kan kita harus belajar bareng. Masa gak inget?"kata Itachi santai sambil duduk di samping Kyuubi. Kyuubi menggeram.

"Gak usah repot-repot, gue bisa belajar sendiri!"

"Tapi ini perintah kepala sekolah lhoo.."Kyuubi menghela nafas kesal.

"Okeee! Terserah elo!"akhirnya Kyuubi kembali membaca tanpa menghiraukan Itachi. Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya dan mulai membaca juga. Suasana jadi hening.

'Ck, sialaaan! Ngapain sih dia pake kesini segala? Lagian siapa lagi yang ngasih tau alamat gue? aaargh!'umpat Kyuubi dalam hati.

Sraaak...sraaaakk..

"Pelan-pelan, Kyuu. Nanti bukunya sobek loh.."kata Itachi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku. Kyuubi menggeram sambil terus membolak-balik lembaran buku di tangannya. Akhirnya dia membanting buku dengan kesal.

"Gue udah muak! Silahkan pergi dari rumah gue! sekarang!"bentaknya sadis. Itachi hanya meliriknya sedikit.

"Sayangnya gue keberatan."jawabnya santai sambil membuka lembaran bukunya. Kyuubi menggemeretakkan giginya kesal.

"Elooo!"Kyuubi mengayunkan tangannya untuk memukul Itachi. Itachi hanya menangkap tangan Kyuubi lalu menariknya hingga Kyuubi jatuh ke pelukan Uchiha itu.

"Wah, Kyuu..kenapa gak bilang kalo mau gue peluk? Repot amat mesti pura-pura marah.."kata Itachi santai sambil mendekap tubuh Kyuubi dengan sebelah tangan. Kyuubi menggeram.

"Lepaaas!"teriaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Sayangnya gagal.

"Kyuubi?"Itachi menoleh. Terlihat dua orang cowok rambut merah dan kuning berdiri sambil menatap Kyuubi heran.

"Lepasin guee!"Kyuubi menggigit tangan Itachi hingga pegangannya lepas.

"Aww... Sadis juga loe, Kyuu."Kyuubi tersengah-engah. Tangannya sudah mengepal keras.

"Keluar. Dari. Rumah. Gue. Sekarang. Juga."katanya dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Itachi tersenyum.

"Ahoo, boys, temennya Kyuubi, ya?"Itachi malah menyapa cowok yang ternyata Sasori dan Deidara itu.

"I-iya. Loe ngapain disini?"jawab Sasori.

"Ahaha, enggak kok. Cuma lagi berduaan sama Kyuubi. Iya kan?"

JDUAAAKK

"Salah."jawab Kyuubi. Itachi meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi kena jitak.

"Well, gue mau tanya. Siapa diantara elo berdua yang ngasih tau alamat gua ke orang ini?"tanya Kyuubi dengan aura-aura menyeramkan. Sasori dan Deidara bergidik.

"Enggak kok."

"Gue juga enggak."

"Siapa?"tanya Kyuubi lagi. Mendadak Itachi merangkul bahunya.

"Gak usah marah-marah dong, Kyuu.. Gue nyari tau sendiri kok. Gue kan pinter."katanya narsis. Kyuubi mendelik.

"Pergi dari sini!"bentaknya kejam. Itachi tertawa.

"Ahahaha, iya deh, iya.."akhirnya Itachi pergi dari rumah Kyuubi.

"Hmm, makin menarik..khukhukhu.."Itachi menyeringai sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

To Be Continued

Haaaahhh? GAJE, GAJE, GAJEE! Apa-apaan nih? Sumpah! Gaje abis! *author frustasi*

Siapapun tolong sadarkanlah saya dari kegajean iniiiiiiiiiii *lebay*

Okeeeehh, review/concrit/flame please?


	2. Suka?

Warning: YAOI, OOC, AU, lebay, gaje, garing, dll.

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto.

Rated: T.

Don't like? Just get outta here immediately!

Angel or Devil? Chapter 2: Suka?

Pagi ini Kyuubi udah ngedumel panjang lebar dari rumah, di perjalanan menuju sekolah, sampe waktu jalan ke kelas pun umpatan-umpatan terus keluar dari mulutnya. Dongkol banget dia. Gara-gara semalem..

Kriiing...kriiingg..

"Halo, selamat malam."

"Oh, ada. Kyuu! Telpon buat loe!" teriak Naruto. Kyuubi segera menyambar gagang telepon.

"Yak, siapa?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Ini saya, Jiraiya."

"Oh, mo apa?"

"Besok olimpiadenya akan berjalan." Kyuubi mangap.

"Kok loe gak bilang dari kemaren-kemaren sih?" tanya Kyuubi kesal. Terdengar Jiraiya menghela nafas.

"Maaf, jadwalnya dipercepat." Kyuubi mendengus lalu segera menutup telepon. Naruto cengok.

"Loe kenapa Kyuu? Tampang kusut amat.."

"Kagak!" Naruto mengelus dada. Kyuubi segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

"Buset dah.."

Oke, dan hari ini Kyuubi pengen banget nyeburin kepala sekolahnya itu ke empangnya mbah Danzo di belakang sekolah.

"Ganbatte, Itachi, Kyuubi." kata Jiraiya sambil melepas kepergian mereka untuk selama-lamanya (Kyuubi: loe pikir gue mati?) eh, untuk pergi ke tempat lomba. Itachi senyum, sementara cowok (yang sebenernya manis) di sampingnya pasang wajah asem.

"Nyantai dong, Kyuu. Loe punya otak juga gak dongo-dongo amat. Santai aja kali~~.." kata Itachi sambil mengemudi. Ya, dia bawa mobil ke tempat lomba. Kyuubi yang duduk disampingnya cuma diem. Nekuk muka.

Sampe di tempat lomba..

"Waktunya masih lama, Kyuu. Sekitar stengah jam lagi. Loe mau makan dulu ga?" tanya Itachi. Kyuubi menggeleng.

"Loe aja sana. Gue di sini aja." kata Kyuubi. Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu lalu ikutan duduk di samping Kyuubi yang lagi duduk di kursi taman.

"Gue nyari minum dulu, ya."

"Hn." Itachi segera berdiri untuk mencari kantin. Tak lama dia segera meninggalkan Kyuubi. Kyuubi cuma menghela nafas sambil berusaha untuk santai. Sepintar apa pun dia, kalo dadakan begini pasti bikin nervous.

"Ohayou.." sapa seorang cowok padanya. Kyuubi menoleh.

"Loe nyapa gue?" cowok itu senyum.

"Iya, boleh gue duduk di sini?"

"Terserah." jawab Kyuubi cuek. Cowok itu senyum lagi.

"Nama gue Yahiko. Loe siapa?"

"Kyuubi."

"Ooh..loe manis." Kyuubi belom tanggap. Seenggaknya sampe dia sadar.

Manis? Manis? MANIS?

"Loe kira gua cewek?" bentak Kyuubi kesal. Huh, lagi bad mood, malah pake acara harus marah-marah lagi, batin Kyuubi. Yahiko senyum again.

"Gue tau kok. Loe cowok paling manis yang pernah gue liat. Loe mau gak jadi pacar gue?" Kyuubi melotot. Ini orang waras gak sih? Baru kenal langsung nembak.

"Loe.. Gak waras?" Yahiko senyum lagi.

"Oke, semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi 'n gue bisa nembak loe lagi. Bye.." kata Yahiko sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyuubi yang cengok seratus persen.

"Satu lagi orang gak waras yang gue temuin di muka bumi." gumamnya sambil geleng-geleng.

"Tadi siapa?" mendadak Itachi nongol. Kyuubi menoleh.

"Orang gak waras."

"Dia nembak loe kan."

"Hn."

"Loe terima?"

"Menurut loe?" Kyuubi menatap mata onyx Itachi dengan matanya yang merah itu. Itachi natap Kyuubi dengan dingin.

"Gue tanya. Lo terima gak?"

"Loe tebak aja sendiri." Itachi menghela nafas.

Skip time..

"Kyuu, gue mau ke supermarket dulu. Loe mau ikut atau pulang duluan?" tanya Itachi. Kyuubi mikir sejenak. Hmm, kalo pulang duluan pasti naik taksi or bus, n itu artinya harus bayar. Keluar duit.

"Gue ikut." jawabnya kemudian. Itachi senyum dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Mereka pun sampai di salah satu supermarket. Itachi segera ngambil kereta belanja dan mulai memilih-milih apa yang harus dibeli. Hidup berdua dengan Sasuke memang membuatnya harus belanja dan masak untuk dia dan adiknya. Beda sama Kyuubi yang sama sekali gak peduli soal makanan Naruto. Walau dia care banget sama adiknya itu, Kyuubi selalu pura-pura cuek.

"Hmm, gue beli ikan salmon aja, ya? Atau.. Daging?"gumam Itachi sambil melihat-lihat di bagian fish and meat. Kyuubi cuma jalan di sampingnya sambil sesekali ngelirik-lirik si Uchiha beli apaan.

Oke, kita skip aja. Mereka lagi jalan menuju lapangan parkir. Saat segerombol cowok nyamperin mereka.

"Maaf, bisa minggir?" kata Itachi. Kyuubi cuma cuek. Cowok-cowok itu smirk gaje.

"Minggir? Harus ya?"

"Yap. Kalian ngalangin jalan." jawab Itachi. Mendadak salah satu cowok (yang kayaknya itu leadernya) menghampiri Kyuubi yang lagi cuek en anteng sama pikirannya sendiri.

"Halo, manis. Selamat siang.." mau gak mau Kyuubi geram juga, dibilang manis mulu dari tadi pagi. Elo emang manis kok, Kyuu. (Kyuubi: loe mau gue bantai?)

"Siang. Dan jangan sebut gue manis."

"Gue kan gak tau nama loe. Nama gue Suigetsu. Loe siapa?" tanya leadernya itu.

"Kyuubi, sekarang bisa minggir? Gue sama orang sarap ini mau pulang." kata Kyuubi ketus. Si Suigetsu smirk.

"Hmm, jadi pacar gue yuk?" tanya Suigetsu sambil mengelus dagu Kyuubi. Kyuubi melotot. Aaargh, kenapa sih hari ini? Di bilang manis, ditembak cowok dua kali pula! Batin Kyuubi kesal. Baru aja dia mau nampar cowok itu. Itachi meletakkan belanjaannya dan..

BUAGH!

"U-ukh.." Suigetsu tersungkur. Kyuubi mangap. Gerakan Itachi cepet banget sih. Itachi menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Jangan sentuh dia pake tangan kotor loe." kata Itachi dingin.

"Beraninya loe!" gerombolan itu langsung menggempur Itachi yang ngeladenin mereka dengan santai. Dan 5 menit kemudian, mereka udah tumbang semua. Kyuubi bener-bener mangap.

"Udahan bengongnya? Ayo masuk." kata Itachi masih dengan nada ketus. Kyuubi cuma menghela nafas lalu masuk ke mobil. Itachi menginjak gas dan mereka pun cabut dari lapangan parkir itu.

"Loe bisa naik taksi kan?" tanya Itachi mendadak sambil ngerem. Kyuubi kesetrum en kedorong ke depan. Untung gak sampe nabrak kaca.

"Emang loe mau kemana lagi?" tanya Kyuubi balik.

"Gue ada urusan."

"Oh, oke.." Kyuubi yang emang gak peka langsung ngelepas sabuk pengaman en keluar dari mobil. Dia mutusin buat naik bus aja. Baru aja dia duduk di halte, seorang cowok nyamperin.

"Siang.."

"Hn.."

"Gue Nagato. Loe siapa?"

"Kyuubi."

"Ohh.. Loe mau gak jadi pacar gue?"Kyuubi terbelalak. Aarrrgh, kenapa sih? Rasanya ini hari tersial dalam hidup gue! batinnya dongkol.

"Loe gak waras."jawab Kyuubi. Nagato senyum.

"Abis lo manis sih." Kyuubi menggeram. Lagi-lagi gue disebut manis. Aargh, kalo tabungan gue udah banyak, gue mau operasi plastik!

Cup.

Kyuubi melotot. Nagato mendekatkan wajahnya en nyium pipinya sebentar.

"Elooo!"

Plak!

"Aw.. Loe galak juga.." kata Nagato sambil megang pipinya yang kena tampar. Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras.

"Pergi dari sini." kata Kyuubi dengan aura serem yang bahkan ngalahin setan bioskop manapun. Nagato senyum.

"Oke, lain kali gue nembak loe lagi deh. Bye, my love."Kyuubi menepuk jidatnya. Apa dosa gueeee?

Tak lama terdengar keributan di dekat halte itu. Beberapa orang berusaha melerai, namun kayaknya gagal. Kyuubi menghampiri keributan itu, sekedar pengen tau. Mendadak matanya membulat.

"Uchiha?" gumamnya pelan. Itachi yang lagi mukulin cowok rambut merah yang tadi nembak Kyuubi pun menoleh. Kyuubi terbelalak.

"Loe-.. Loe.. Kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi bingung. Itachi segera berdiri dan membersihkan debu di bajunya.

"Kalo loe berani deketin dia. Nyawa loe tuntas!" ancam Itachi. Nagato bergidik.

"Elo apa-apaan sih?" tanya Kyuubi kesal. Itachi segera menariknya masuk ke mobil.

"Loe bilang ada urusan. Kenapa masih di sini? Pake acara ngehajar orang segala lagi." kata Kyuubi. Itachi masang wajah stoic yang menyeramkan.

"Jangan bilang kalo loe tadi nerima dia."

"Hah?" Itachi mengunci pintu mobil lalu mencengkeram bahu Kyuubi dengan keras sampe cowok itu meringis.

"Jawab gue, loe gak nerima dia kan?"

"Aduh, lepasin napa!"

"JAWAB GUE!" bentak Itachi. Kyuubi mendelik.

"Loe pikir gue cowok apaan? Nerima orang yang baru dikenal. Mikir dong!" bentak Kyuubi balik. Walau suaranya kalah keras.

"TERUS TADI NGAPAIN DIA PAKE NYIUM ELO SEGALA?"

"Heh! Loe pikir gue mau digituin? Lagian kenapa jadi loe yang sewot sih? Orang yang ditembak gue kok." jawab Kyuubi. Itachi menghela nafas.

"Cuma... Kesel doang."kata Itachi sambil memegang stir dan menginjak gas. Kyuubi gak abis pikir. Nih cowok kenapa sih?

'Nggak, gue gak cemburu. Gue gak cemburu.'batin Itachi. Semenjak insiden si Yahiko di tempat lomba, Itachi jadi amuk-amukan gak jelas. Apalagi pas ngeliat Suigetsu ngelus dagu Kyuubi. Dia langsung meledak. Lah tadi? Apaan lagi tuh? Nagato nyium Kyuubi? Walau cuma di pipi, Itachi langsung mendidih dan ngehajar tuh cowok.

"Loe kesel sama siapa?" tanya Kyuubi santai.

"Enggak." jawabnya ketus. Kyuubi memutar matanya.

"Terserah elo deh." mendadak Itachi kembali ngerem.

"Loe tuh gak bisa ya, ngerem pelan-pelan?" bentak Kyuubi kesal.

"Keluar dari mobil gue." kata Itachi dingin. Dahi Kyuubi berkedut menahan kesal.

"Ya terusss, kenapa tadi loe pake nyeret gue masuk, hah?"

"Supaya gak ada yang nembak loe lagi." jawab Itachi. Kyuubi sweatdrop.

"Karena ini udah deket sama rumah loe, jadi gak ada yang bakal nembak loe lagi." sambung Itachi. Kyuubi mau gak mau jadi herman (heran).

"Okeeee, terserah!" kata Kyuubi sambil keluar dari mobil. Itachi diam sejenak dan ngeliatin Kyuubi ngebuka gerbang en masuk ke rumahnya. Itachi menghela nafas lega.

"Kenapa... Gue jadi marah? Gue gak beneran suka sama dia kan? Enggak kan?" gumam Itachi sambil megang dadanya sendiri.

"Ukh, setan sialan..." Itachi membenamkan kepalanya ke setir.

"Loe bikin gue jadi gak jelas begini, Kyuu.."

To Be Continued

KYAAA! Seneng banget bisa bikin Itachi marah-marah gak jelas gitu. Khukhukhu.. dan saya tegaskan, kalo di fic ini Kyuubi tuh orangnya gak peka and cuek abis.

Kyuubi: eh loe sialan! Kenapa sih gue harus dapet predikat manis?

Author: karena elo emang manis sih. Hahaha...

Kyuubi: tapii, gue ditembak cowok 3 kali sehari. Berarti gua lumayan cakep dong?

Author: terserah deh.

Itachi: hh...nasib gue,,

Balesan Review :D

To

**AkamakiKyuu **makasih banyaaaaak :D kurang setan ya? ._. saya lebih fokus ke sisi 'lemah'nya Kyuu sih XDD *jder* okeeehhhh

**Red Apple-sama**, MUAHAHA PARTNER GUE TERCINTAAAAHHH XDD makasih udah review~ soal Kyuubi, gue ga tega bikin dia terlalu 'setan' XD soalnya kan dia manis :3 *buagh*

**Hatakehanahungry, **hahaha, makasiiiiihhh XD Itadei? =.= Itakyuu kali say? Rate M? hohoho, maaf ya, jangan di sini deh XD di draft ku ada kok, ditunggu aja ya. :)

, di awal cerita itu ceritanya Kyuubi kan jail abis orangnya, jadi hampir tiap hari dia jadi 'buronan' di sekolahnya. Di sini gak ada SasuNaru or pair lain, say :) maaf ya, tp ada sekilas SasoDei kok XDD wokeh, akan kuusahakan humornya :D tapi maaf yah kalo garing, aku gak bakat bikin humor sih ._. Baiklah! Thanks for review ^^

**Melody Valentine****,** ada kok, hun :) makasih udah review! ^^

**Kazuki NightFlame47**, wah makasih XD justru aku kebalikannya, aku gak rela Kyuubi jadi uke. XD. Err~ untuk SasuNaru maaf yah di sini gak bakal aku adain, ada di draft ku yang lain kok, tunggu aja ya :D Thanks for review! ^^

**Vipris**, iyaaaaaaaaa :D Thanks for review! ^^

Baiklaaaaaaaah~ sekian dulu dari saya, review/concrit/flame please~ :D


	3. Jealous?

Warning: YAOI, OOC, AU, lebay, gaje, garing, dll.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T.

Don't Like? DON'T READ.

Angel or Devil? Chapter 3: Jealous?

Oke, setelah kemarin Kyuubi ngamuk-ngamuk. Hari ini adalah pengumuman pemenang olimpiade. Jiraiya udah dag-dig-dug gak karuan. Sementara Kyuubi cuma nyantai sambil makan permen karet kayak biasa. Itachi? Jangan ditanya. Dia jadi agak aneh gitu sikapnya sama Kyuubi. Sebentar baik, sebentar datar, sebentar suka bentak-bentak. Walau Kyuubi gak peduli, Itachi tetep aja jadi ngerasa gak jelas dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Semoga sekolah kita menang.."kata Jiraiya sambil mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Lebay."gumam Kyuubi sambil nyender ke tembok. Mereka lagi ada di tempat lomba yang kemaren. Semua peserta en perwakilan sekolahnya yang kemaren ikutan olimpiade pada dateng. MC pun siap-siap ngumumin juara olimpiade itu.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kita ketahui, kemarin telah diadakan olimpiade di tempat ini. Kami sudah menghitung perolehan nilai dan menentukan siapa juara olimpiade ini."

Semuanya keliatan harap-harap cemas. Yang paling santai ya si Kyuubi. Itachi malah gak mikirin tuh lomba. Just Kyuubi in his mind. Ohh, so sweet...*PLAK*

"Juara ketiga, diraih oleh Yahiko dari Ame Senior High School!"Kyuubi spontan tersentak. Yahiko? Si orang gak waras itu?

"Juara kedua, diraih oleh Namikaze Kyuubi dari Konoha Senior High School!"Kyuubi menghela nafas lalu naik ke panggung. Di sana udah ada Yahiko yang senyum-senyum sama dia. Walau dibales dengan tatapan awas-anjing-galak oleh Kyuubi.

"Dan juara pertamaaa..."

TEREREREEET

"Kembali diraih oleh Konoha Senior High School! Uchiha Itachi, silahkan naik ke panggung!"terdengar suara putus asa dari peserta lain. Itachi jalan dengan santai ke panggung.

"Baiklah, kami akan menyerahkan medali kepada para juara.."ketiga juara itu dapet medali dan dadah-dadah sejenak di atas panggung. Kecuali Kyuubi tentunya.

"Ternyata selain manis, elo juga pinter. Selamat, ya.."kata Yahiko sambil menyalami Kyuubi.

"Yaaa, dan jangan sebut gue manis lagi!"kata Kyuubi. Yahiko senyum. Mereka bertiga pun turun dari panggung.

"Ng..Kyuubi, ada acara gak sore ini?"tanya Yahiko. Kyuubi menggeleng.

"Mo apa?"tanyanya santai. Itachi yang jalan di belakang mereka pun harus menahan emosi.

"Err..ano...kalo..jalan..sama..gue..ng..elo...keberatan, gak?"mendadak si Yahiko kena virus gagap. Kyuubi menoleh lalu mengangkat alisnya.

"Oke, terserah elo."jawab Kyuubi. Dasar gak peka.

"Be-beneran?"

"Uh-huh."Yahiko hampir aja melonjak senang kalo dia nggak malu. Itachi mendidih.

"Permisi, gue mau lewat!"katanya sadis sambil nyenggol Yahiko en jalan ngeduluin mereka berdua. Kyuubi yang dasarnya gak pekaaa, cuma ngangkat alis heran.

"Gu-gue tunggu di...alun-alun Konoha, ya. Jam stengah 4 sore."kata Yahiko. Kyuubi cuma ngangguk santai sambil jalan ngeduluin tuh bocah.

"K-Kyuubi!"

"Apa?"

"Ng...nggak..tapi.."Kyuubi ngangkat alisnya. Yahiko masih gelagapan.

"S-sampai jumpa nanti sore, ya!"kata Yahiko sambil lari. Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya lalu ngangkat bahu en jalan menuju mobil.

"Selamat ya, kalian berdua berhasil."kata Jiraiya sambil mengemudi. Itachi en Kyuubi cuma ngangguk.

"Jadi..sebagai..hadiah, saya akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian. Kalian mau apa?"tanya Jiraiya.

"Gue mau pulang."jawab Kyuubi.

"Saya juga pulang saja, pak.. terimakasih."kata Itachi. Jiraiya cuma ngangkat bahu en terus nyetir.

'Sialan! Sialan! Sialaan! Ngapain lagi si bocah orange itu ngajak Kyuubi jalan segala? Trus, tadi apaan tuh? Kyuubi mau? Ikh..'umpat Itachi dalam hati. Dia dongkol bukan main.

xxxXXXxxx

"Loe mau kemana sore-sore gini, Kyuu?"tanya Naruto saat ngeliat kakaknya keluar dari kamar pake kaos tangan pendek warna merah-item en jins warna item.

"Alun-alun."jawabnya santai. Naruto melonjak.

"Gue ikut, ya!"

"Mo ngapain?"Naruto mikir sejenak. Kalo dia ikut..ntar siapa yang di rumah? Terus, si Shikamaru bilang mau ke rumah buat tanding maen PS. Akhirnya dengan semua pertimbangan Naruto, dia gak jadi ikut.

"Gak jadi deh, tapi..beliin makanan, ya!"

"Hm."Kyuubi segera cabut. Jarak rumahnya ke alun-alun emang gak terlalu jauh. Dia juga lagi males bawa motor or mobil. Jadi, jalan kaki aja, sekalian olahraga.

"Stengah 4.."gumamnya sambil ngelirik ke jam tangan item yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kyuubi!"panggil seseorang. Kyuubi menoleh.

"Ha-hai.."sapa si pemanggil yang tiada lain adalah Yahiko. Dia pake kaos warna orange en jins biru tua.

"Jadi kita kemana?"tanya Yahiko. Kyuubi sweatdrop.

"Kan elu yang ngajakin gue, kok malah nanya sih?"kata Kyuubi dongkol. Yahiko senyum gugup.

"O-oke..gimana kalo..jalan-jalan di pertokoan?"

"Terserah elo."jawab Kyuubi. Yahiko senyum lalu jalan di samping Kyuubi. Di kejauhan tampak sepasang mata onyx ngawasin mereka.

"Sialan."gumam orang itu.

Di pertokoan..

"Kyuu, loe mau apa? Gue beliin deh."kata Yahiko. Kyuubi cuma ngangkat alis.

"Baju gue udah banyak. Elo aja."jawab Kyuubi. Yahiko senyum bingung. Emang susah suka sama orang gak peka!

"Kalo gitu, loe mau apa gitu? Terserah elo, biar gue beliin."tawar Yahiko. Kyuubi cuma jalan santai.

"Hmm, gue liat-liat aja dulu."jawabnya sambil terus jalan. Yahiko melonjak seneng en jalan di samping Kyuubi.

"Beliin makanan aja deh. Kasian adek gue di rumah."kata Kyuubi. Yahiko senyum.

"Mau makanan apa? Jepang? China? Barat? Or apa gitu?"tawar Yahiko kayak salesman.

"Gak usah repot-repot... yang siap saji aja."jawab Kyuubi. Yahiko senyum lalu ngajak Kyuubi ke salah satu tempat makan siap saji.

Setelah beli makanan mereka pun ngelanjutin jalan-jalannya. Ini 100% jalan-jalan loh! Mereka cuma jalan kaki sambil ngeliat-liat barang di etalase.

"Kyuu, gue boleh megang tangan loe gak?"Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Gue bukan anak kecil. Gak usah."

"Bu-bukan karena gue nganggap loe anak kecil! Ta-tapi, boleh gak gue megang tangan loe?"tanya Yahiko lagi. Dia udah keringet dingin.

"Yang penting tangan loe gak kotor."jawab Kyuubi nyantai. Ketidakpekaannya ini udah nyampe stadium akut, sodara sodara! Yahiko senyum lalu ngegandeng tangan Kyuubi dan kembali jalan.

"Grrr... Sialaaan.."Itachi ngendap-endap di belakang mereka. Agak jauh sih. Dia makin dongkol waktu ngeliat Yahiko megang tangan Kyuubi.

"Kyuu.."

"Hn."

"Gue... Boleh ngomong sesuatu gak?"

"Terserah."

Mendadak Yahiko berhenti en berdiri di depan Kyuubi. Dia berlutut di depan Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, gue tau, kita emang baru kenal beberapa hari. Tapi..like I said before, loe cowok paling manis yang gue temuin. Dari pertama gue ngeliat elo, gue udah suka sama loe."Yahiko ngambil tangan Kyuubi lalu mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Kyuubi mulai blushing.

"I love you, Kyuubi."sambungnya kemudian. Kyuubi gelagapan.

BRUUUKK

"Aw.."Kyuubi en Yahiko menoleh. Terlihat Itachi nyungsep dengan posisi gak elit. Dia kepeleset en nabrak patung manusia (yang suka dipake buat meragain baju itu loh, saya lupa namanya).

"Uchiha?"gumam Kyuubi. Itachi noleh.

"Ahaha, gak papa kok. Terusin aja, gue gak ngikutin kalian kok. Gue mau kesini dulu ya. Jaa!"kata Itachi buru-buru sambil ngibrit.

"Aneh."gumam Kyuubi. Yahiko menghela nafas.

"Jadi..loe nerima cinta gue gak?"tanyanya kemudian. Kyuubi kembali gelagapan.

"Ng..gue..belum kenal sama loe."jawabnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Yahiko senyum.

"Tapi, kalo gue berusaha bikin loe cinta sama gue boleh kan?"tanya Yahiko.

"Asal jangan maen pelet."jawab Kyuubi kembali santai. Yahiko senyum lalu kembali berdiri.

"Oke, gue bakal berusaha bikin loe cinta sama gue."kata Yahiko sambil ngegandeng tangan Kyuubi en kembali jalan. Kyuubi cuma ngangkat sebelah alisnya.

Skip time..

"Loe beneran gak mau gue anter pulang?"tanya Yahiko. Kyuubi geleng.

"Gak usah."jawabnya sambil jalan. Yahiko senyum.

"Jaa ne!"Kyuubi cuma ngangguk en terus jalan. Ini udah jam 7 malem, tapi yah, yang namanya alun-alun pasti makin malem, makin rame. Kyuubi terus jalan. Sampe ada tangan yang narik dia.

"Elo?"gumam Kyuubi. Ternyata Itachi yang narik tangannya.

"Loe harus jujur, loe gak nerima dia kan?"tanya Itachi sambil mencengkeram bahu Kyuubi keras.

"Aw... Sakit tau!"

"Jawab gue, Kyuubi! Loe gak nerima dia kan?"bentak Itachi sambil ngedorong Kyuubi sampe punggung tuh cowok nabrak pohon. Itachi kembali mencengkeram bahu cowok merah itu. Kyuubi meringis.

"Jawab gue."katanya sambil menatap mata merah Kyuubi tajam.

"Gue jadi heran sama loe. Emang kenapa sih? Perasaan dari kemaren-kemaren elo jadi sewot kalo gue ditembak orang? Loe suka-.."

DEG!

"A-apa...e-enggak kok!"Itachi mulai gugup. Kyuubi ngangkat alisnya.

"Loe suka sama si Yahiko itu, ya?"

Tweeeew...

"..."Itachi sweatdrop. Heran, kenapa ada orang gak peka banget kayak dia sih?

"Nggak kok. Gue kan gak kenal sama dia."jawab Itachi kembali kalem. Kyuubi ngangkat bahu lalu kembali jalan.

"Kyuu, gue anter ya!"

"Gak usah. Udah deket."jawab Kyuubi sambil terus jalan menjauh. Itachi menunduk sambil megangin dadanya yang deg-degan.

"Ukh... gue beneran udah gila.."gumamnya sambil bersandar ke pohon. Mata onyx nya ngeliat langit yang bertaburan bintang.

"Gue gila.."

"Karena elo, Kyuubi."

To Be Continued

Uyeee, uyeee! *nari hula-hula* Akhirnya saya bisa bikin Itachi jadi aneh! Gahahaha! Tenang aja, cowok-cowok yang kemaren nembak Kyuubi bukan sekedar figuran doang buat ngomporin Itachi. Mereka juga akan muncul lagi, like they said before, mereka bakalan nembak Kyuubi lagi! Hahaha... Makin banyak saingan, makin bagus!

Itachi: loe demen banget nyiksa gue? Mau gue amaterasu?

Author: yee, dia ngambek. Gak papa dong, kan loe suka sama tantangan? Tunjukkin kalo loe bisa naklukin setan -?-

Kyuubi: HUAATCHII!

Baiklah, ini dia balesan ripiu dari ripiuers yang saya cinta *ngek* XD

To

: Woh maaf deh XD pengumuman menang nggak nya di chap ini kok :D kemarin itu si Itachi Cuma suka ngejadiin Kyuu inceran kejahilannya, tapi sekarang malah suka XD hehehe

AkamakiKyuu: Iya, akan saya kurangi ^^ tuh udah dijelasin diatas baca aja yah males jelasin ulang nih XD *dugh*

Hatakehanahungry: Okeee makasiihhh XDD

Kucing liar: waaaaaaaaah ada kucing OuO *peluk*dzigg* XDD soal Itachi udah saya jelasin di atas yaa silahkan baca XD posesif? Oh jelassss XD

Baiklaaaah

Review Please~~ *puppy eyes*


	4. Kyuubi di Rumah

Warning: YAOI, OOC, AU, lebay, gaje, garing, dll.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T.

Don't Like? DON'T READ.

Angel or Devil? Chapter 4: Kyuubi di Rumah

Kyuubi lagi jalan nyantai menuju kelasnya sambil ngunyah permen karet en nyandang tasnya. Pas lewat di koridor, banyak siswa-siswi yang ngeliatin dia dengan tatapan aneh. Biasanya sih tatapan sebel, tapi.. kali ini beda.

"Ck, kenapa sih? Mereka kangen gue jailin kali, ya." gumam Kyuubi kesel. Dia mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Beneran?"

"Iya! Gue aja gak percaya!"

"Percaya aja sih, secara dia punya otak encer banget."

"Ckckck.."

Kyuubi memutar matanya bosan. Kirain apaan, ternyata mereka pada ngomongin hasil olimpiade toh. Dia terus jalan dengan santai, seenggaknya sampe,

"Ohayou, Kyuubi-kuuun!" terdengar sorakan dari lapangan basket. Kyuubi noleh. Segerombolan cewek en cowok lagi bawa-bawa spanduk bertuliskan 'YOU'RE AMAZING, KYUUBI-KUN'. Kyuubi ngangkat sebelah alisnya, "Astaga, orang-orang gila itu lagi pada ngapain coba?" gumamnya, memasang wajah ilfil.

"Kyaaa! Dia makin kereen!"

"Udah keren, pinter lagi!"

Kyuubi sweatdrop. "Sejak kapan gue punya FC?".

"KYAAA! ITACHI-SAMAA!" mendadak mereka makin histeris saat ngeliat Itachi. Kyuubi kembali sweatdrop.

"Ckck.."Kyuubi langsung masuk ke kelasnya. Dia langsung duduk di bangkunya en memulai ritual biasa. Nyender ke kursi sambil ngunyah permen karet.

Tak lama, bel berbunyi dan semua murid masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"Pagi, pak!"

"Pagi, anak-anak." guru kelasnya dateng diikutin seorang cowok berambut merah. Semua cewek pada bisik-bisik sambil wajahnya blushing.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." kata guru itu. Semua murid excited kecuali Kyuubi tentunya. Dia tetep nyantai ngunyah permen karet tanpa ngeliat ke depan.

"Pagi, nama saya Nagato, saya pindahan dari Ame, mohon bantuannya!" sapa cowok rambut merah itu.

"Buh!"Kyuubi melotot dan memuntahkan permen karetnya. Nagato?

"Ada masalah apa, Kyuubi-san?" tanya guru itu. Kyuubi pura-pura gak peduli.

"Nggak. Terusin aja." jawab Kyuubi pura-pura cuek. Padahal jantungnya dag-dig-dug tuh.

"Sialan. Dosa gue apa sih?" gumam Kyuubi kesel. Nagato senyum.

"Ah, kamu bisa duduk dengan Konan." kata guru itu. Oke, you're lucky, Nagato. Konan duduk tepat di belakang Kyuubi. Kyuubi nepuk jidatnya, "Ck, apes banget gue."

"Halo, Kyuubi.." sapa Nagato.

"Yayaya."jawab Kyuubi cuek. Nagato senyum.

"Kebetulan banget, ya."

"Yaaa, kebetulan banget gue juga lagi pengen nonjok elu. Gue lagi ogah nyari ribut sih, makanya diem en gak usah ganggu gue, bisa?" kata Kyuubi sambil mendelik. Nagato terkekeh.

"Loe masih marah?"

"Ahaha, marah apaan? Gue cuma pengen ngehajar elo kok." Kata Kyuubi sambil senyum sok manis. "Pergi dari hadapan gue sekarang!" bentaknya kemudian. Nagato senyum lagi.

"Btw, siapa yang waktu itu marah en ngehajar gue? Pacar loe, ya?" tanya Nagato.

"Bukan."

"Lah, terus siapa?"

"Supir gue." jawab Kyuubi ngasal. Nagato mengerutkan dahinya.

"Supir? Masa sih?"

"Elo liat kan dia nyeret gue ke mobil? Berarti dia supir gue." jawab Kyuubi kembali ngasal.

"Ohh, sukur deh. Berarti loe masih sendiri." kata Nagato sambil lagi-lagi senyum.

"Loe buta, ya? Di sini ada 32 anak." kata Kyuubi, mulai gak sabar ngeladeninnya. Dia segera cabut dari kelas menuju ke taman belakang sekolah. Sasori geleng-geleng.

"Sori yah, dia emang galak begitu.." kata Sasori. Nagato senyum.

"Gak papa.."

Di taman belakang..

"Sial, siaaal!"Kyuubi mukul-mukul pohon buat ngelampiasin rasa dongkolnya.

"Gue ini kenapa sih? Kemaren, gue ngasih harapan ke si bocah orange itu? Sekarang? Ngapain lagi si rambut merah brengsek itu pindah ke sini? Aaargh!" umpatnya kesal.

"Jadi loe di sini?" Kyuubi noleh. Mata merahnya beradu sama sepasang mata onyx.

"Elo?"

"Waah, kebetulan banget, ya.." kata Itachi. Dia mulai bisa nyantai lagi ngomong sama Kyuubi.

"Jauh-jauh loe! Gue lagi bete!" katanya, sewot banget si Kyuubi.

"Oh? Apa hak elo ngusir gue? Ini taman milik bersama loh.." kata Itachi. Kyuubi yang lagi nggak mood debat sama tuh orang langsung cabut. Itachi senyum.

xxxXXXxxx

Waktunya Kyuubi pulang, dia lagi jalan menuju halte, karena mobilnya lagi ngadat di bengkel, dia harus baik bus. Baru aja dia duduk dengan tenang,

"Heh, duit, duit!" segerombolan cowok –sok- sangar nyamperin dia.

"Loe kondektur? Maaf deh, ini halte, bukan bis." jawab Kyuubi. Leadernya kesinggung berat.

"Loe ngajak gue ribut? Serahin duit loe atau-"

"Apa?" tantang Kyuubi. Dahi preman –katanya- itu berkedut kesel.

"Loe berani sama gue?" bentaknya. Kyuubi smirk. Lumayan nih, kebeneran gue lagi pengen ngehajar orang.

"Kang, mas, om, mbah, eyang, gue gak takut sedikitpun sama teri tengil macam elo!" kata Kyuubi. Leadernya mulai mendidih. Akhirnya gerombolan itu ngegempur Kyuubi yang cuma nyantai ngeladenin mereka.

"Loe nyari mati?" bentak seorang cowok berambut putih kebiruan. Preman itu noleh en langsung gemeteran takut.

"Ma-maaf.."

"Inget! Loe boleh mangsa siapapun kecuali cowok ini! Ngerti!" bentak cowok itu lagi. Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya. Perasaan gue kenal deh..

"Ng-ngerti.."

"Pergi dari hadapan gue sekarang!"

"Hiii, iya!" gerombolan itu langsung lari tunggang langgang. Kyuubi mendelik.

"Mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan nih ceritanya? Sori mas, gue hampir aja ngehajar mereka semua kalo loe gak ngalangin gue." kata Kyuubi kesel. 'Padahal baru aja gue nemu bahan buat ngelampiasin keboringan gue, haaah~' batinnya keki.

Cowok rambut putih itu noleh en senyum ke Kyuubi.

"Siang, manis.." Kyuubi melotot. Siaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!

"Elo?" cowok itu kembali senyum.

"Loe inget kan sama gue, honey?" kata cowok itu sambil ngelus dagu Kyuubi.

BUAGH!

"Jauh-jauh loe." kata Kyuubi sadis. Suigetsu ketawa.

"Hahaha, tonjokan loe boleh juga.." katanya santai. Kyuubi mendelik.

"Gue bilang jauh-jauuuh!" bentaknya kesel. Suigetsu ketawa lagi.

"Oke, oke. Kalo loe dalam bahaya, gue pasti dateng buat elo kok. Love you, honey.." Kyuubi mau muntah ngedenger kalimat rayuan si Sui. 'Bahaya apaan? Baru aja gue mau seneng-seneng!' umpat Kyuubi dalam hati.

Suigetsu pun jalan ninggalin Kyuubi.

Several days later…

"Akhirnyaaa~ liburan dimulai!" Kyuubi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Akhirnya gue bisa lepas dari semua orang gak waras itu." gumam Kyuubi.

Ketenangan Kyuubi gak berlangsung lama. Mendadak bel rumahnya bunyi. Naruto lagi piknik sama temen-temennya, dan itu artinya dia yang harus buka pintu.

"Siapa sih? Ganggu aja!"kata Kyuubi kesel sambil jalan menuju pintu.

Krieeeet...

"Hai, Kyuu..."

WHAAAT?

"E-elo?"Kyuubi melotot. Nagato lagi berdiri di depan pintunya sambil bawa-bawa kantong plastik.

"Selamat si-"

BRAAAAKK

Tanpa nunggu kalimat itu selesai, Kyuubi langsung nutup pintu. Dia jadi dongkol banget. Kenapa sih gue gak bisa lepas dari merekaaa? Batinnya frustasi.

"Kyuu! Gue bawain elo makanan loh!"

"BODO!"

"Ayolah, gue udah capek-capek nyari alamat elo. Masa loe usir begini sih?"

"LIKE I CARE!"

"Gue simpen makanannya di depan pintu deh. Kalo gak mau ketemu ya gak apa-apa. Bye~" terdengar suara mobil menjauh. Kyuubi menghela nafas lega. Dia kembali berbaring di sofa sambil ngutak-ngatik hapenya.

Drrrtt.. Drrttt...

Kyuubi mengerutkan dahi.

**From: unknown**

**Hi, Kyuu. Ini gue Yahiko, save nomor gue ya!**

Dan kali ini Kyuubi bener bener pengen nyeburin author- eh, nyeburin dirinya sendiri ke empang mbah Danzo.

"Dari mana dia dapet nomer hape gue?" gumamnya kesel. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung ngehapus sms itu dan kembali fokus menikmati ketenangan.

Drrrt... Drrrtt..

**From: ****Sasori**

**Kyuu, sori, gue ngasih tau alamat elo sama Nagato. Sori banget, ya!**

Twitch! Twitch!

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut. Dia ngelempar hapenya ke dinding sampe berantakan, terus nginjek-nginjek 'bangkai' hapenya.

"Sekarang gak ada yang bakal ganggu gue lagi." gumamnya sambil menghela nafas tenang.

xxxXXXxxx

"Tadaima!"Naruto ngebuka pintu dengan riang. Kyuubi yang lagi tiduran cuma ngelirik dikit.

"Eh, Kyuu. Di depan kok ada kantong plastik, punya siapa tuh?" tanya Naruto. Kyuubi memutar matanya.

"Mana gue tau, gue gak keluar rumah. Udah deh, buang aja tuh kantong! Tau tau bom ntar kita yang celaka." kata Kyuubi. Padahal dia tau, tuh kantong isinya makanan dari Nagato.

"Iya deh." Kyuubi menghela nafas lega. Naruto kembali keluar dan membuang kantong itu ke tempat sampah tanpa melihat isinya.

Lain waktu Kyuubi mungkin bakalan masang kamera cctv di deket pintu, jaga-jaga buat tau siapa yang dateng.

Kriiiing... Kriiiing...

"Halo, selamat malam!"

"Hah? Oh, ada kok. Sebentar ya.." Naruto nutup gagang telepon sejenak.

"Kyuu! Ada telpon!" Kyuubi cuma jalan dengan males dan nyamber tuh gagang telepon.

"Yak, siapa?"

"Hai, Kyuu!" mata Kyuubi membulat. Duuuh, kenapa nasib gue harus sesial ini sih? Jangan-jangan gue di stalk lagi!

"Dari mana loe dapet nomor telepon rumah gue?" terdengar suara di seberang tertawa.

"Hahaha, gue kan pinter. Masa juara satu olimpiade gak tau caranya nyari nomer telepon orang lain?" dahi Kyuubi berkerut. Si Uchiha sialan ini bener-bener berbahaya! Dulu alamat rumahnya, sekarang nomer teleponnya. Jangan-jangan nanti nomer sepatunya pun dia tau.

"Jadiii, loe mau apa nelpon malem-malem begini?"

"Tumben loe nanya maksud? Biasanya cuek. Gue cuma pengen denger suara loe kok."

"Oh, suara gue. loe udah denger kan? Makasih, selamat malam!" kata Kyuubi sebelum nutup sambungan telepon. Haruskah gue ngebanting telepon rumah jugaaa?

"Eeh, Kyuu! Kyuubi! Kok ditutup sih?"

Kyuubi bener-bener frustasi. Hari pertama liburannya kacau! Pagi-pagi, udah ada Nagato. Nah, Yahiko pake acara sms dia segala. Malemnya? Itachi malah nelepon dia.

"Apa gue gak bisa hidup tenang?" umpatnya kesel.

To Be Continued

Readers sekalian yang sangat saya cintai dan banggakan –halah-.

Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan yang amat sangat terlambat ini, saya banyak tugas jadi susaaaah sekali untuk bisa ngapdet fic T.T

Tentang ripiu, saya bales satu satu deh, lagian gak terlalu banyak kan Y.Y

Baiklah, review/concrit/flame please?


	5. Angel?

Warning: YAOI, OOC, AU, lebay, gaje, garing, dll.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T.

Don't Like? DON'T READ.

Angel or Devil? Chapter 5: Angel?

Hari ini Kyuubi kembali masuk sekolah karena liburan udah selesai. Dia lagi anteng jalan ke kelas dengan santai. Kayak biasa, sambil ngunyah permen karet.

"Pagi, Kyuu!"

"Hn."

"Ohayou, Kyuubi!"

"Hn." Kyuubi cuek aja. Di belakangnya udah ngekor Nagato en Sasori. Nagato senyum.

"Gimana liburan loe?" tanya Nagato.

"Buruk. Abis loe gangguin sih." jawab Kyuubi ngasal. Sasori ngelus dada.

Begitu nyampe kelas, dia kembali menekuni ritual wajibnya, duduk nyender makan permen karet. Author heran, dia ngabisin berapa bungkus permen karet ya seminggu? =.=

Waktu lagi anteng-antengnya dia disamperin anak kelas X, si rambut merah, Gaara.

"E-eh, senpai Kyuubi kan?" tanyanya agak gugup. Kyuubi ngelirik tuh anak. Mau ngapain nih bocah?

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"E-etto, senpai kakaknya Naruto yah?" Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Naruto? Apa urusannya nih bocah sama adek gue?

"Kenapa gitu? Naksir? Hahaha." Kata Kyuubi ngasal sambil terkekeh, ngerasa geli dengan perkiraan gajenya sendiri. Namun tak disangka si bocah merah malah blushing gitu.

"S-saya, saya c-cuma suka!" katanya sambil merem, takut. Kyuubi masang wajah yang sulit diartikan, kombinasi heran-aneh-ilfil-bingung.

"Elo… Homo?" susah ditahan tuh kata-kata dari mulut si rubah. Gaara makin merah mukanya, nyaris ngalahin warna rambut dia! Amazing!

"M-maaf, senpai." Jawabnya sambil nunduk. Kyuubi mangap. Kasian si Naruto, ngincer Sakura dapetnya cowok. Huahahaha.

"Oke, oke, trus mau loe apaan?" tanya Kyuubi lagi, tertarik.

"S-saya mau nitip sesuatu buat Naruto. Looking forward for his answer." Kata Gaara sambil ngasih kotak ke Kyuubi. Kyuubi ngangkat sebelah alis, "Ini apaan?"

Gaara keringetan banyak, nyaris basah tuh bajunya. Keajaiban orang yang lagi jatuh cinta begini nih. Dia tergagap, "I-itu bingkisan saya untuk Naruto."

Kyuubi natap curiga, "Loe gak masukin bom kan ke kotak ini?". Aduh Kyuu! Parah banget loe nuduh orang -_-

Gaara menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Bukan lah, senpai!" jawabnya tegas. Kyuubi ngangguk.

Si bocah merah langsung cabut.

"Bentar, kayaknya gue gak tau tuh anak namanya siapa?" gumam Kyuubi, baru sadar. Huaaaaah~ itulah begonya elo, Kyuuuu~

"Ah yaudah sih, yang punya urusan kan si Naruto."

Sasori datang bareng si Nagato, "Tadi siapa, Kyuu? Anak kelas X kan? Nembak elo ya?" cerocos si kalajengking sambil natap kotak di meja Kyuubi. Nagato mendelik.

"Loe nerima dia, Kyuu? Anjir! Kebangetan! Kenapa loe gak nerima gue?" Nagato ikut-ikutan nyerocos. Kyuubi masang wajah ilfil. Apaan pula nih anak dua?

"Kyuu! Seriusan loe jadian sama anak kelas X?" tanya Konan, datang-datang udah ikut-ikutan heboh. Anak sekelas pada ngelirik Kyuubi, tatapannya beda-beda. Heran, bingung, dan tatapan-tatapan lain yang susah diartikan oleh kata-kata –ceileh!-.

Kyuubi mijet dahinya, "Kalian sengaja main permainan 'Orang Bego' ya?". Sasori ngegaruk bagian belakang kelapa- eh, kepalanya yang sama sekali gak gatel, "Yaa, abis tadi tuh anak kayak merah-merah gitu mukanya abis ketemu elu."

"Ne, ne, jadi loe gak nerima dia dong?" tanya Nagato, sumringah. Kyuubi mendelik.

"Kagak. Puas? Lagian dia bukan ngasih ini buat gue kok." Jawab Kyuubi ringan. Nagato ngelus dada, lega!

"Trus buat siapa dong?" tanya Konan, Kyuubi memutar matanya, "Dia naksir adek gue."

Sasori mangap, "Naruto?". Kyuubi ngangguk.

"Lagian Kyuubi kan cuma boleh naksir gue." Kata Nagato, Kyuubi ngasih death glare ke dia. Yang bersangkutan nelen ludah, merinding.

xxxXXXxxx

Kyuubi lagi jalan buru-buru sambil nelpon adeknya yang lagi nyerocos panjang lebar ngomelin kakaknya yang baru mau berangkat dari sekolah buat jemput dia.

"Iya, iya, gue jemput elo! Bawel banget sih!"

"Cepetan lu! Keburu akaran nih gue!"

"Iyaa!"

Kyuubi jalan dengan cepet menuju parkiran. Dia langsung masuk ke mobil en cabut dari sekolah. Baru aja setengah jalan menuju sekolah Naruto, mobil Kyuubi mendadak mogok. Udah distarter beberapa kali tetep ngejogrok. Dengan pasrah Kyuubi keluar dari mobil.

"Sial. Ck, tuh anak kan gak sabaran, kalo dia pulang duluan gimana?" umpat Kyuubi sambil jalan ke bengkel terdekat. Bapak-bapak yang ada di bengkel itu langsung ngambil derekan en narik mobil Kyuubi ke bengkel buat dibenerin. Kyuubi duduk dengan lesu.

"Oi Kyuu, butuh tumpangan?" tanya seseorang. Kyuubi noleh.

"Cepetan. Udah mau hujan loh." kata orang itu. Kyuubi menghela nafas, "Tapi gue mau jemput adek gue, gimana?"

"No prob. Ayo cepet."

Terlalu susah kalo mau bikin pertimbangan kali ini. Dia harus cepet-cepet jemput Naruto. akhirnya dia ikut sama orang yang ternyata adalah Itachi itu.

Di sisi Naruto

"Kok lama banget sih?" gumam Naruto sambil ngelirik jam tangannya. Dia lagi duduk di halte buat nungguin Kyuubi. Segerombolan cowok sangar mendekatinya.

"Woi, duit!"

"Gak punya." jawab Naruto cuek. Leadernya keliatan marah.

"Gue bilang duit!" bentak orang itu sambil narik kerah baju Naruto. Naruto mendelik.

"Gue bilang gak punya! Loe budek?"

"Loe nyari ribut hah?" tuh orang siap-siap ngehajar Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepet tapi santai, Naruto nendang tuh orang.

"Sialan loe!" umpat leadernya. Anak buahnya langsung ngehajar Naruto. Naruto cuma nyantai ngeladenin mereka. Lagi seru-serunya duel, salah satu preman itu nyikut Naruto, dia meringis. Yang lain nendang si bocah pirang itu sampe keguling ke jalan.

Dan Naruto bahkan gak sempet kaget.

BRAAK!

"NARUTOOO!"

Gerombolan preman itu langsung cabut, nyari aman. Itachi ngerem motornya, Kyuubi turun dengan cepet dan langsung lari ke tengah jalan. Itachi segera nyusul. Gobloknya, si empunya mobil yang nabrak Naruto kabur entah kemana beserta mobilnya.

"Brengsek!" umpat Itachi, ngelempar helmnya walaupun gak nyampe kena tuh mobil.

Sementara itu seorang cowok berambut putih kebiruan nyamperin mereka.

"Kyuu, loe gak digangguin preman-preman itu kan?" tanya cowok bernama Suigetsu itu. Kyuubi menepis tangan Suigetsu, "Urusin makanya anak buah loe! Loe gak liat adek gue begini hah? Semuanya gara-gara anak buah loe yang kurang ajar! Pergi loe sekarang! Gue enek liat loe! Pergi!" kata Kyuubi, marah-marah. Suigetsu diem. Itachi ikut diem.

Ngeliat Kyuubi marah-marah, teriak, kesel, bete en cuek emang udah biasa bagi Itachi. Tapi, ngeliat seorang galak kayak Kyuubi nangis? Sumpah, dia langsung bingung mau ngapain. Suigetsu garuk-garuk kepalanya, "M-maafin gue, Kyuu."

Kyuubi menggeleng, "Pergi sekarang." Katanya, tegas sekaligus gemeteran.

Suigetsu ngeberentiin sebuah taksi sebelum pergi.

"K-Kyuu, mending kita cepet bawa ke rumah sakit." kata Itachi pelan. Kyuubi udah gak konsen lagi. Dia cuma ngangguk cepet sambil ngegendong tubuh Naruto yang udah berdarah-darah. Mata merah pekat Kyuubi udah kabur, air matanya ngalir gak berhenti.

"Pak, jalan!" kata Itachi sambil masuk ke taksi.

Several times later…

"Kondisinya cukup parah. Benturan di kepalanya lumayan keras.."

Kalimat itu terus terdengar di telinga Kyuubi. Dia ngejambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Payah! Gue kakak paling payah sedunia!" umpatnya sambil terus nangis. Itachi bener-bener bingung mesti ngapain. Dengan kikuk dia mulai meluk Kyuubi.

"Loe gak salah, Kyuu.."

"Nggak! Gue yang salah! Kalo gue lebih cepet jemput dia, pasti dia gak bakalan kayak gini!"

"Psst, bukan kok, bukan salah elo.." Itachi cuma bisa meluk Kyuubi sambil ngehibur dia. Kyuubi udah kacau. Tanpa sadar, dia meluk Itachi dengan erat sambil terus nangis.

"Salah gue, semuanya salah gue.." Itachi makin erat mendekap tubuh Kyuubi. Tuh cowok masih aja nyalahin dirinya sendiri.

Itachi ngelepas pelukannya. Dia natap mata merah Kyuubi dengan tajam.

"Berhenti nyalahin diri loe sendiri, Kyuu. Loe gak salah!" Kyuubi menggeleng.

"Gue emang salah!" Itachi hilang kendali. Karena gak mau ngedenger Kyuubi nyalahin dirinya sendiri lagi, dengan begonya, Itachi langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuubi. Dia bener-bener bingung gimana caranya bikin Kyuubi berhenti nyalahin dirinya sendiri. Itachi mendekap tubuh Kyuubi erat sambil terus mencium bibirnya lembut.

Dan pandangan Kyuubi pun mulai kabur.

xxxXXXxxx

"Hhh.." hanya terdengar helaan nafas teratur dari Kyuubi yang tertidur di kamar itu. Itachi ngebawa dia ke rumahnya. Dan Itachi sendiri lagi diem mandangin wajah Kyuubi.

"Sial, gue hilang kendali.." gumamnya sambil megang bibirnya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah sejenak. Itachi masih inget, kalo tadi bibir Kyuubi bergetar. Dia sendiri bingung, kenapa harus ngambil tindakan sebego itu.

Itachi jalan keluar kamar. Dia udah bilang ke dokter en perawat yang ngerawat Naruto, supaya kalo tuh anak sadar, mereka langsung telepon ke dia.

"Loe kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Dahinya berkerut ngeliat anikinya keluar kamar dengan lesu sambil wajahnya kacau.

"Nggak kok."

"Kata pembantu lu bawa cowok ke rumah?" tanya Sasuke, menyelidik. Itachi langsung keringetan.

"Iya, temen gue."

"Temen? Kok dibawa ke kamar? Trus katanya tadi lu gendong-gendong segala." Kata adeknya, makin ngintrogasi kakaknya. Itachi mendelik, "Ya dia pingsan masa gue seret?"

Sasuke ber-oh ria.

"Awas lu kalo ngapa-ngapain gue laporin ayah ibu." Itachi tergelak, masih bisa ketawa di kondisi kayak gini. Thanks to Sasuke.

Drrrrrt...drrrrtt...

"Ya, halo?" Itachi ngejawab panggilan di hapenya. Matanya terbelalak sejenak.

"Ya! Saya segera kesana!" Itachi langsung lari ke kamarnya lagi. Sasuke ngangkat bahu terus masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Kyuu, Kyuu bangun!" kata Itachi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuubi. Kyuubi membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ngghh~ gue dimana?"

"Di rumah gue, cepetan bangun! Naruto udah sadar!" Kyuubi langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur dan lari keluar kamar.

Nyampe rumah sakit,

"Naruto!"Kyuubi langsung nerobos masuk ke kamar rawat adeknya. Naruto noleh lalu senyum ke kakaknya. Wajahnya masih pucat.

"Hai, Kyuu.."

"L-loe..baikan kan?"kata Kyuubi. Matanya kembali buram. Rasanya air mata mau keluar lagi dari mata merahnya itu. Makasih, Kami-sama! Makasih!

Naruto senyum, "Iya. Jangan nangis dong." katanya sambil ngusap air mata yang hampir keluar dari mata Kyuubi.

"Gue gak nangis kok!" kata Kyuubi. Naruto ketawa, "Iya deh~"

To Be Continued

Reader sekalian, terima kasih atas kesediannya untuk menunggu karya-karya –gaje- saya.

Akhirnya semangat saya balik lagi, yeaaah! *pasang pose pahlawan bertopeng*

Readers: *sigh*

Baiklaaah, review/concrit/flame please? :3


	6. Ngamuk!

Warning: YAOI, OOC, AU, lebay, gaje, garing, dll.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T.

Don't Like? DON'T READ.

Angel or Devil? Chapter 7: Ngamuk.

Setelah keadaan Naruto baikan. Kyuubi segera bawa dia pulang ke rumah. Hatinya udah lega banget mengetahui sang adik bener-bener udah sehat. Buktinya Naruto udah bisa ketawa lepas lagi. Apalagi waktu dikasih kotak yang dari si bocah merah, dia langsung ngakak. Kyuubi senyum ngeliat adiknya.

Tapi...

Mendadak senyum Kyuubi jadi pudar. Pas inget kalo waktu di lorong rumah sakit, dia nangis di pelukan Itachi. Dan..

'DIA NYIUM GUEE?'

Dan mari kita do'akan semoga Itachi selamat dari amukan bijuu berekor- eh, maksudnya amukan Kyuubi.

Besoknya, di sekolah…

"Pagi, Kyuu."

"Ohayou, Kyuubi."

"Hn, hn.." siswa siswi lain pada heran. Biasanya Kyuubi nyantai banget jalan ke kelas walau itu udah sedetik lagi bel berbunyi. Tapi, kali ini dia grabak-grubuk jalan cepet.

"Kyuu, loe kenapa? Kayaknya kusut gitu?" tanya Sasori di kelas. Kyuubi geleng.

"Gak papa." jawabnya singkat. Sasori ngangkat bahu lalu kembali menekuni buku di depannya. Hari ini ada ulangan Fisika.

Setelah beberapa kerumitan dan segabruk soal…

"Kyuu, hari in-... Oey, Kyuu!" Nagato dikacangin. Kyuubi langsung ngacir ke taman belakang. Cuma satu makhluk yang dia cari saat ini.

Dia ngedarin pandangannya berkeliling, 'Mana nih anak? Biasanya udah nongkrong di sini.' Pikirnya.

"Hoo, adek loe udah sembuh?" suara itu terdengar. Kyuubi noleh en masang tatapan sebel. 'Ini dia! Mana nih balok kayu atau botol pecah kek?' batinnya, sadis.

"Loe nyari kesempatan hah?" bentak Kyuubi sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Itachi.

"Woo, santai bro.. Kesempatan apaan?" tanya si Uchiha, pura-pura polos, pura-pura gak tau. Kyuubi mendelik.

"Jangan sok inosen lu! Mentang-mentang gue lagi drop, lu seenaknya nyerobot bi-bi-bi-ng..." Kyuubi langsung nerpes pas mau ngomong 'bibir'. Itachi senyum gaje.

"Maksud loe, bibir?" Kyuubi melotot, wajahnya otomatis merah total.

"Loe bener-bener bosen hidup ya?"Itachi ketawa. Kyuubi makin kenceng mencengkeram kerah baju tuh cowok.

"Abis loe nyalahin diri loe sendiri. Gue pusing dengernya. Yaa, cara terampuh supaya loe bisa tenang ya gue cium." jawab Itachi nyantai. Padahal hatinya gedebak-gedebuk gak karuan tuh.

"Maksud looo?" Kyuubi makin kenceng megang kerah baju Itachi, 'Sialan! Itu first kiss gue, goblok! Aaaargh~' batinnya frustasi.

"Loe tuh gak nyadar, ya? Keadaan mental elo tuh waktu itu parah banget. Loe terus bilang 'salah gue, salah gue'. Trus loe pikir gue gak bingung ngeliat elo kayak gitu?" Kyuubi diem.

Mendadak Itachi meluk tubuh Kyuubi. Kyuubi melotot.

"Lepaaas!" Kyuubi mulai berontak. Itachi makin ngeratin pelukannya.

"Dengerin gue dulu! Ngeliat or ngedenger elo marah marah en teriak-teriak, itu udah biasa. Tapi ngeliat elo nangis, gue gak sanggup." kata Itachi. Kyuubi mau gak mau jadi deg-degan.

"Karena..." Kyuubi nelen ludah. Bersiap ngedenger lanjutan kalimat Itachi.

"Karena tangis elo itu gak merdu."

TWEEEEEW

BUAGH!

"Aduh.." Itachi tersungkur. Kyuubi melotot sama cowok itu.

"LOE TUH NGESELIN TAU GAAAK?" teriak Kyuubi. Itachi ketawa. Kyuubi langsung cabut dari taman belakang.

Dia gak tau kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba merah, gak tau kenapa hatinya jadi kesel, gak ngerti kenapa sekarang jantungnya jadi susah diajak kompromi, detaknya cepet banget.

"Sial..." Kyuubi nyender ke tembok. Dia megangin dadanya yang deg-degan.

"Kenapa bukan kalimat itu yang gue pengen denger?" gumam Kyuubi, ngacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Bingung.

Siangnya…

Tok tok!

"Iya sebentar!" Naruto buru-buru lari ke pintu, ngebukain. Kyuubi ngelirik dikit, trus fokus lagi ke manga yang lagi dia baca. Naruto lagi nanya-nanya sama orang yang di depan.

"Kyuu! Ada tamu!"

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyuubi, males. Dia masih fokus ke manga nya. Naruto gelagapan.

"Ng... Dia bilang dia mau ketemu sama elo." Jawabnya, maksa. Kyuubi mendelik.

"Emang dia gak punya nama?" kata Kyuubi kesel. Naruto garuk-garuk kepala.

"Loe tanya sendiri deh!" Naruto ngibrit. Kyuubi yang penasaran segera keluar.

"Siang, Kyuu.."Kyuubi melotot again.

"NGAPAIN LOE KESINI?" Itachi senyum. Dia langsung narik tangan Kyuubi en nyeret dia ke mobil.

"Loe apa-apaan sih?"

"Mau ngajak loe jalan."

"Gak mau!" Itachi memutar matanya, 'Udah gue duga sih, tapi harus gue paksa.' Batinnya.

"Harus."

"Apa hak elo?" Kyuubi makin kenceng aja volume suaranya, orang-orang yang lewat di pinggir jalan pada nengok ke mobil itemnya Itachi. Yang punya mobil nepuk jidatnya, 'Nih cowok bener-bener deh.'

"Kalo jalan sama Yahiko mau, kenapa sama gue nggak?" tanya Itachi, menyudutkan Kyuubi. Yang dibilangin begitu malah mencibir.

"Karena gue sebel sama elo!"

"Bagus. Jadi loe gak sebel sama si Yahiko? Seneng gitu ditembak?" tanya Itachi, agak ngilu juga pas dia bilang begitu. Kyuubi mau jawab, tapi bingung mau jawab apa. Cowok rambut item itu langsung nyalain mobil, tancap gas. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan protes dari cowok manis di sampingnya.

xxxXXXxxx

"Lepaas!" Kyuubi terus teriak-teriak walau mereka udah nyampe di mall. Itachi cuek sambil terus narik tangannya. Akhirnya karena capek, Kyuubi diem sambil nekuk muka.

"Jangan cemberut dong, niat gue kan baik.." kata Itachi. Kyuubi mendelik.

"Baik mbah loe keriputan?" sewotnya. Bibir Kyuubi manyun, bertekad buat gak ngomong selama bareng Itachi. Males!

"Udah-udah... Sekarang loe mau apa?" tawar Itachi berusaha ramah. Kyuubi ngasih dia death glare. "Pulang!" jawabnya, singkat padat dan cukup jelas buat dicerna seorang makhluk Bumi kayak Itachi.

"Gak boleh. Oke deh, biar gue yang nentuin." Itachi langsung narik tangan Kyuubi. Cowok merah yang ditariknya makin nekuk muka sambil nyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati.

Beberapa waktu kemudian...

Mereka berdua jalan-jalan sambil liat-liat barang atau baju di etalase toko –Itachi doang sih, Kyuubinya masih cemberut-

"Itachi." tumben Kyuubi mau nyebut nama Uchiha itu. Itachi noleh.

"Apa?"

"Loe kesambet apaan sih? Kenapa pake acara beliin baju segala?" tanya Kyuubi agak kesel sekaligus bingung. Itachi udah semena-mena milihin dia baju. Walau pilihannya bagus-bagus sih. Kyuubi tetep aja kesel.

"Pengen aja."jawab Itachi santai.

Kriiiuuukk...

Itachi senyum. Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya yang merah lantaran malu.

"Loe lapar, Kyuu?" Kyuubi diem. Mau jawab iya, tengsin dong? Masa tadi marah-marah sekarang minta makan? Mau jawab enggak, perutnya udah terlanjur keroncongan, bahkan udah seriosa dari tadi. Well, Kyuubi in galau mode nih.

"Diem berarti iya, kita makan aja dulu." Itachi segera narik tuh cowok ke salah satu restoran.

Baru aja masuk ke salah satu tempat makan. Semua cewek langsung noleh ke dia, matanya langsung berubah lope lope.

"Kawaii!"

"Kereeen!" Kyuubi mulai panas ngedengernya. Cewek-cewek alay! Mau gue kunyahin satu-satu nih betina-betina sialan, batin Kyuubi kesel. Gak tau kenapa mendadak rasanya Kyuubi mau berubah jadi monster berekor yang sering dia liat di anime yang ditonton adeknya.

"Halo, nama kamu siapa?" tanya salah seorang cewek pada Itachi. Itachi senyum.

"Itachi." jawab cowok Uchiha itu, singkat. Cewek tadi ngejerit trus meluk Itachi. Yang dipeluk sweatdrop. Ini cewek kenapa?

"Kamu keren deh! Minta foto, ya!" kata cewek itu. Itachi cuma mengerutkan dahinya. Tiba-tiba aja, Itachi udah dikerubungin cewek-cewek yang minta foto sama dia. Iya sih tampangnya diatas rata-rata, tapi baru sekarang nih cowok Uchiha sampe dikerubungin sama cewek-cewek. Biasanya sih gak ada yang berani deket-deket dia, paling berani ngagumin diam-diam, katanya sih gara-gara wajahnya dia dingin gitu, serem aja kalo ngomong sama orang kayak gitu. Gatau kenapa sekarang kok ada yang 'berani' deketin dia.

Kyuubi ngelepas pegangan tangannya lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Bete! Itachi bahkan gak sadar Kyuubi lepas dari pegangannya.

"Sialan." Kyuubi mendesis kesel. Entah kenapa. Kyuubi jadi keki sendiri ngeliat Itachi dikerubungin cewek begitu. Tadinya dia pengen pulang, tapi ngeliat Itachi digituin Kyuubi jadi kesel en ngejogrok di salah satu bangku. 'Hasrat' buat pulangnya hilang seketika.

"Permisi, permisi, maaf, ya..." Itachi menyeruak di kerumunan, segera masang wajah sesangar mungkin biar cewek-cewek itu pada nyingkir. Kerumunan segera bubar gara-gara 'kesangaran' Itachi. Cowok itu segera nyari sosok cowok manis yang tadi dia pegangin tangannya. Nyesel juga tadi dia gak sadar kalo Kyuubi ngelepas tangannya.

Itachi menghela nafas lega. Cowok manis yang dicarinya lagi anteng ngaduk-ngaduk mocchachino nya.

"Ng.. Kyuu.." Kyuubi ngelirik sedikit.

"Udah acara meet and greet nya?" tanyanya ketus. Itachi garuk-garuk kepala.

"Maaf deh.. Gue gak nyangka bakalan rame begitu.."

"Ya, ya, yaa..."Itachi jadi bingung. Kyuubi tetep masang wajah asem sambil ngaduk-ngaduk minumannya. Tuh cup minuman masih penuh, secara dari tadi cuma Kyuubi ubek-ubek doang tanpa diminum.

"Ya udah, kita jalan lagi yuk!" ajak Itachi. Langsung narik tangan Kyuubi, sementara sebelah tangannya megangin kantong yang isinya baju-baju yang tadi dibeli. Cewek-cewek di sekitar mereka langsung komentar ngeliat itu.

"Yaah, kayaknya udah punya pacar deh.."

"Emang dia gay?"

"Yaaah, sayang banget..."

"Tapi.. Pacarnya cakep juga, ya.."

"Ih, dia mah manis kali! Cocok banget!"

"Iya, menurut gue juga mereka cocok tuh.."

Mau gak mau, Kyuubi jadi agak seneng ngedenger komentar-komentar miring itu. Aneh, Kyuubi makin bingung sama dirinya sendiri, kenapa jadi gaje begini. Kenapa jadi seneng gara-gara dikatain cocok sama cowok nyebelin di sampingnya? Harusnya dia sebel kan? Argh! Bingung!

"Kyuu.."

"Hn."

"Loe gak marah kan?"

"Gak."jawab Kyuubi singkat. Itachi menghela nafas lega.

"Kyuu."

"Apaan sih?" somehow nih cowok jadi kesel Itachi nyebut namanya terus. Uchiha itu berhenti en langsung megang kedua bahu Kyuubi.

"Gue bohong pas bilang tangis elo gak merdu." kata Itachi. Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksud loe?"

"Sebenernya bukan itu yang mau gue bilang.."

"Terus?" Mau gak mau Kyuubi jadi pengen tau apa yang sebenernya pengen Itachi bilang ke dia.

Itachi mendadak narik tubuh Kyuubi en nyium bibirnya. Kyuubi melotot, refleks dia ngedorong Itachi, nutup mulutnya kaget.

"Arrrrgh! Elu ngapain, kampreeeeeeet!" Kyuubi teriak kesel. Nih cowok sialan udah ngerebut dua ciuman dari gue! Sialaaaaan!

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka pada cengo ngeliat pemandangan ajaib barusan. Bikin Kyuubi makin merah, antara malu n marah.

Itachi senyum, kali ini bukan senyum jahil. Tapi bener-bener senyum tulus. Kyuubi jadi merinding, "Elu kerasukan?" tanyanya dengan wajah tablo yang gak ketulungan.

Itachi mendadak ngakak, "Lu percaya hal begituan, Kyuu? Hahahaha, gak nyangka." Kata Itachi sambil ketawa keras. Kyuubi masang wajah asem.

"Ya udah! Gue mau pulang! Awas lu!" cowok manis itu langsung lari ngejauhin Itachi, gak peduli biar tuh cowok manggil-manggil dia. Oke, diajak jalan, dikerubungin cewek, dicium. What a day!

To be continued


	7. BETE!

**Sebelumnya saya mau nulis balesan ripiu dulu,**

**Mio Altezza** : Makasih, ini lanjut ^^

**ChaaChulie47 **: BUAHAHAHA, IYA DONG XD *ditendang Kyuubi* tau tuh rubah, cembokur gak mau ngaku. Oke ini lanjut ^^

**Red Apple-sama** : Itachi nya elo banget? Heh, pede beud lu ==. Udah pas? Bener nih? Hahaha, oke oke, gue coba pertahanin. DAN CATET, GUE GAK NGEBAYANGIN ELO PAS NGETIK INI!

**Chaos Seth** : Wah, makasih banyak ^^

**N and S and F** : Wah, buru-buru ya ._. Maaf deh.

1. Lah dia kan belajar dulu, ulangan fisika dulu, abis itu baru cabut nyari Itachi. Inget kan, saya nulis 'Setelah beberapa kerumitan dan segabruk soal.'

2. Itachi gak nyadar Kyuubi ngelepas tangannya, n daripada diem aja ngeliat Itachi dikerubunin Kyuubi mending beli minuman toh? –walau gak diminum sih

3. Wuaaa, belooom. Nyante doongs. XD dia masih galau –elah- sama ke-straight-an dia.

**Reitan namikaze** : Wahaha, baru nyadar dikiiiiiiit kok XD heh? Udah dua orang nih yang minta naik rate ==a, gak deh ya, kalo mau ntar saya bikin di fict yang lain aja ^^. Oke makasih banyak udah RnR.

**AkamakiKyuu** : Yey! Oke, ini udah :D

**Nakamura Noki** : Siapa yang kawaii? Saya? Wuah makasih! *disambit* ada dooong, masa gak ada sih ^^ oke, ini udah apdet.

**Hatakehanahungry** : huwaaa, makanya stay tune di fict ini biar telat apdet juga –dor. Wuahaha, seneng ya Kyuu dicium Itachi? Awawawa, Naruto sama Gaara? Hmm, iya gak ya? Hahaha, gimana nanti deh ^^

**ItaKyuu Lover** : Makasiih makasiiiih *peluk*ditendang* oke, ini apdet ^^

**Lovers sasky-uchiha** : baiklaaah XD weh, kawaii? Kyuu dibilang kawaii tuh.

Kyuu: *death glare*

Glek.

Baiklah, this is it,

.

Chapter 7: BETE!

.

Kyuubi nyampe rumah sekitar jam 6, Naruto yang ngeliat dia tadinya biasa aja. Tapi begitu ngeliat bungkusan ditangannya Kyuubi si pirang jadi heran.

"Kyuu, elo belanja?" tanyanya, Kyuubi yang baru aja mau naik ke kamarnya nengok ke dia, "Gak kok. Belanja apaan?" tanyanya balik, gak nyadar dia dari tadi nenteng bungkusan yang isinya baju yang dibeliin Itachi.

"Lah itu bungkusan apaan?" Kyuubi ngerutin dahi, "Bungkusan? Bungkusan apa?" adeknya nepuk jidat, heran kenapa kakaknya mendadak lola, "Itu bungkusan yang loe bawa-bawa." Katanya, nunjuk bungkusan di tangan Kyuubi. Namikaze sulung ngeliat tangannya sendiri.

"Gue gak bawa bungkusan apa ap-.." mata Kyuubi mengerjap dua kali sebelum sadar.

_**Mampus! Ini kan baju-baju yang dibeliin si keriput? Jadi dari tadi gue bawa-bawa nih bungkusan? The hell? Kenapa gue jadi mendadak bego beginiii~**_

"A-aa, ini... Eto, emmh, ini... Ini..." Kyuubi gagap sendiri, bingung mau bilang apa coba? Bilang dibeliin Itachi? Hell no!

Mendadak ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya, "Ini titipan dari Gaara! Buat elo! Ya, titipan dari Gaara buat elo! Nih ambil! Hampir aja gue lupa, makasih ya udah ngingetin." Kata Kyuubi sambil senyum manis ke adeknya, ngasih bungkusan itu.

"Eh? Yang bener?" tanya Naruto, ngebuka tuh bungkusan. "Ini kan ukuran badan elo, Kyuu?" komentarnya waktu ngeliat baju-baju di dalem bungkusan itu. Kyuubi jawsdrop. Gimana nih?

"A-aaa, kan si Gaara gak tau ukuran badan loe segimana. Mungkin dia salah beli?" katanya, sambil senyum senyum kepaksa. "Salah beli? Semuanya? Gue yakin tuh anak bukan orang bego deh." Kata Naruto, menimbang-nimbang.

"Y-ya mana gue tau? Kan gue cuma dititipin. Udah ya, gue ada PR nih. Jaa!" kata Kyuubi sambil lari ke atas en masuk ke kamarnya. Naruto sweatdrop, "Sejak kapan si Kyuubi peduli sama PR?"

Besoknya...

Dengan segenap keterpaksaan yang ada dalam dirinya, hari ini Kyuubi ke sekolah. Sebenernya dia males ke sekolah n ketemu sama si keriput. Tapi dia juga mikir, gak mungkin gak sekolah, si Naruto bisa curiga. Ntar dia nanya nanya lagi, harus punya alesan kuat sih kalo mau gak sekolah. Atau pura-pura sakit?

_**Aha! Pura-pura sakit!**_

Mendadak wajah Kyuubi cerah secerah langit bulan Oktober (Readers: "Oktober musim ujan, dodol -_-"). Tapi mendadak pula wajahnya asem lagi, dia baru sadar, ternyata dirinya udah nyampe depan gerbang sekolah.

Pahlawan emang selalu datang telat!

Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai si Kyuubi masuk ke sekolahnya.

Dan waktu kakinya nginjek langkah ke 76, ada yang manggil tuh cowok,

"Kyuu!"

Kyuubi noleh ogah-ogahan, tau banget tuh suara punyanya si Sasori. "Apa?" tanyanya sewot waktu Sasori nyampe di depan dia. Sasori ngerutin dahinya, tumben banget nih anak sewot?

"Loe kenapa? Gue kan cuma manggil doang." Katanya, Kyuubi narik nafas. "Yayaya, terserah elo deh." Katanya sambil ngibas-ngibasin tangannya. Kembali jalan ke arah kelasnya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas, si Kyuubi yang lagi bete berat nyebarin aura-aura serem, serasa ada petir nyamber-nyamber di atas kepalanya dia deh! Sampe fans-fansnya dia gak berani buat bilang, "Kyaa~ Kyuubi!" sekalipun.

Si Saso yang ngerasain atmosfer kurang enak ini pun nanya ke cowok di sebelahnya, "Lu kenapa sih, Kyuu? Kayak cewek lagi PMS aja." Katanya, ya ampun dari mana dia tau masalah begituan? Usut punya usut ternyata Sasori itu punya adek cewek, namanya Sakura, jadi dia tau cewek kalo lagi PMS suka badmood berat. Saso sering jadi korban adeknya sih, adeknya kalo tiba-tiba ngegampar dia pasti bilang, "Sorry, kak, gue lagi PMS." Dengan wajah datar plus gak bersalah. Well, hidup Saso emang memprihatinkan.

Balik lagi ke cowok Namikaze yang lagi bete ini, dia cuma mendengus aja waktu si Saso bilang gitu. Padahal biasanya tuh anak galak banget kalo dikatain cewek, pasti langsung nendang si Saso sambil bilang, "Apa? Lu minta gue ceburin ke empangnya mbah Danzo? Bilang!"

Tapi kali ini dia lagi bete, sodara-sodarah! Dia cuma melotot aja sama si Saso, trus jalan lagi ke kelas ninggalin cowok berambut merah bata itu yang lagi cengo. Padahal dia udah siap-siap tuh, jaga-jaga bawa baju dua, biar kalo ditendang Kyuubi nyampe empangnya mbah Danzo dia bisa ganti baju sama bajunya yang kering.

Kenapa? Fict nya gaje? Sumpah, gue juga ngerasa begitu.

Baiklah, lanjut aja deh.

Si Kyuubi baru aja nyampe kelas, baruuu aja mau ngedaratin pantatnya di kursi tempatnya biasa duduk, eh mendadak ada suara-suara berisik dari luar. Kayak suara orang demo begitu. Si Namikaze ngerutin dahinya heran, akhirnya berdiri lagi en ngeliat keluar kelas.

Dan keputusan itu bakal bikin Kyuubi nyesel sepanjang sisa hidupnya!

"Kyaaa~! Kakkoi!"

"Kyaaaaa~!"

Kyuubi nutup telinga buat ngelindungin organ pendengarannya itu dari polusi suara di sekitarnya. Ada apaan sih nih cewek-cewek?

"Sai-kuuuuun! Kyaaaa~!"

"Anata wa kakkoi da!"

Namikaze itu menajamkan pendengarannya waktu satu nama masuk ke telinganya.

_**Sai? Si pelukis mesum itu? Ah, gue salah kali. Kan yang namanya Sai banyak.**_

Namun ternyata keberuntungan emang lagi pergi jauh-jauh dari cowok Namikaze ini. Dugaan ngasalnya ternyata tepat sekali, pemirsa! Yang jadi pusat perhatian anak-anak cewek adalah seorang pelukis terkenal yang akhir-akhir ini diminta Hokage buat ngelukis wajah bangkotannya dan bikin dia terkenal banget di Konoha.

Mulut Kyuubi mangap gak mau nutup waktu ngeliat wajah putih pucat orang itu dari kejauhan. Ternyata emang Sai! Sai yang dia –pernah- kenal! Pelukis mesum yang berbakat banget –bikin orang marah-!

"Tuhaaan~ dosa apa guee? Kenapa hidup gue serumit ini coba?" gumam Kyuubi kesel.

Lama-lama nih fict berubah judul jadi Complicated n dia berubah jadi cewek lagi. Ups, promosi –killed-

Baaaiklah, kenapa dia kesel? Kenapa ya? Tanya sendiri deh.

Eh, oke, oke, turunin pedang kalian.

Tentang Sai, dia itu dulunya temen Kyuubi waktu SMP. Dia cowok yang sering ngelukis wajah Kyuubi kalo lagi –ke-tidur –an- di kelas, lengkap dengan iler dan atribut lengkap lainnya. Otomatis bikin Kyuubi ngamuk dong? Si cowok ini bukannya takut sama nih cowok setan malah jawab santai, "Abis wajah tidur elu gak nahan banget sih. Gue bawaannya pengen megang-megang aja, yaa dari pada gue megang-megang elu mending gue salurkan ke lukisan kan?" jawabnya dengan muka datar dengan senyum di bibirnya, dia ngomong dengan nada yang mesum abis –gimana coba?-.

Dan mau ngapain orang ini di sini?

Entahlah, hanya Sai dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Beberapa saat kemudian gerombolan cewek-cewek yang ngumpul di koridor segera diamanin pihak sekolah. Please deh, pihak sekolah udah cukup pusing ngurusin FC-FC nya Itachi n Kyuubi yang akhir-akhir ini melimpah ruah kayak banjir sungai Citarum, sekarang ditambah sama FC nya cowok mayat ini? _Hell no_, makasih banyak!

Kyuubi pun masuk lagi ke kelasnya. Dia segera duduk, berusaha ngilangin atmosfer gak enak yang makin menggelayut di atas kepalanya. Bikin anak-anak sekelas pada merinding tiba-tiba, mereka ngerasa kelas makin dingin, padahal AC kelas masih di bengkel.

Dan sedetik kemudian Kyuubi bener-bener nyesel masuk sekolah hari ini, keberuntungannya bener-bener liburan panjang! Wali kelasnya datang bareng anak cowok berambut hitam klimis n berkulit putih pucat.

Andai bumi kebelah saat itu, Kyuubi sukarela masuk ke dalamnya! Sumpah gak bohong!

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kita kedatangan siswa baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Kata sensei mereka basa basi. Cewek-cewek mendadak dandan, nyemprotin parfum, dan ngelakuin hal-hal lain yang menurut Kyuubi norak banget.

"Saya Namikaze Sai. Salam kenal." Kata cowok itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Namikaze? Yes, dia emang seorang Namikaze. Dia sepupu jauhnya Kyuubi. Rambutnya item karena ibunya dari klan lain, dan ternyata warna rambut Sai pun ngikut ibunya. Sama kayak warna rambut Kyuubi yang ngikut Kushina ketimbang Minato. Dan ketimbang nganggap dia sepupu, Kyuubi lebih suka nganggap dia neraka berjalan.

Selanjutnya terdengar gemuruh dari pihak kaum hawa, teriak-teriak gaje, kayak baru nemu cowok kece dikit seumur hidup.

"Baiklah, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Shukaku-san." Kata senseinya sambil nunjuk bangku paling kanan baris ke tiga. Cowok bernama Shukaku tadi pun ngangkat tangannya. Sai jalan ke arah dia en duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

Seenggaknya Kyuubi ngerasa keberuntungannya mulai balik lagi dari liburan panjangnya, seenggaknya tuh cowok duduk jauh dari dia, beda dari insiden Nagato dulu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini."

Setelah segudang rasa kantuk dan beberapa soal menyebalkan, mereka pun bisa nikmatin yang namanya jam istirahat.

Waktu anak-anak lain pada ke kantin, Kyuubi yang udah biasa gak ke kantin mendadak pengen ke kantin. Males deket-deket si Sai, hafal banget kebiasaannya yang juga jarang ke kantin kalo istirahat.

Baru aja Kyuubi mau berdiri, sosok pucat itu udah nyampe deket tempat duduk dia. Tangannya keangkat ke atas, nyapa sambil senyum.  
>"Hai, Kyuu. <em>Long time no see<em>. Haha." Katanya sambil terkekeh kecil. Kyuubi cepet-cepet ngasih _death glare_ terbaiknya ke cowok itu, "_After all, I don't wanna see you anymore_." Jawab Kyuubi dalem. Sai yang udah biasa sih cuma sengar sengir aja.

"Ayolah, loe kangen kan sama lukisan-lukisan gue?" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, najong abis sumpah. Kyuubi mendelik, "Justru gue lebih suka jari-jari elo mendadak gak bisa ngelukis." Jawabnya sengit. Sai ketawa lagi, "_Don't be so rude_, Kyuu-chan~"

Ini nih yang Kyuubi benci banget dari dia, suka seenaknya manggil Kyuubi pake sufiks –chan yang bikin dia pengen muntah.

"_Stop call me like that!_" katanya sambil berdiri. Sai ketawa, "Gue gak bisa nahan diri buat gak manggil elo –chan, Kyuu. Abis loe manis sih." Jawabnya.

Ini juga yang Kyuubi benci banget! Dibilang manis!

Ah, ralat! Kyuubi emang benci banget sama cowok ini! Semua tingkah lakunya bener-bener bikin Kyuubi keki berat. Kyuubi sampe heran, kayaknya pas Tuhan ngebagiin rasa jahil si Sai ngambil porsi triple ya? Ngeselin abis! Gak salah kalo Kyuubi ngejulukin dia _'Jigoku-shonen'_ atau '_Hell boy'_.

"_Leave me alone, hell boy!"_ katanya, julukan ajaibnya Sai ngeluncur lancar dari lidahnya. Sai ketawa, "Udah gue bilang gue bukan hell boy, itu kan judul film?"

"Loe _jigoku-shonen_!" tuding Kyuubi. Sai ketawa lagi.

"Gue bukan pacarnya _jigoku-shojo_, Kyuu~" jawabnya santai sambil ngucek-ngucek rambut Kyuubi.

"Tapi elo neraka! Neraka berjalan!" kata Kyuubi sambil nepis tangannya si Sai.

Sai cuma ketawa-ketawa aja ngeliat Kyuubi yang tegangan tinggi banget ngadepin dia. _**Sekolah di sini gak bakal se-boring yang gue bayangin ternyata, hahaha.**_

Ngomong-ngomong soal orang ngeselin, tokoh kita yang satu lagi kemana ya? Orang yang lagi dihindarin Kyuubi abis-abisan ternyata emang gak ada di sekolah hari ini. Dia ada di-

"Huatchii!"

-rumahnya dengan kompres nempel di dahinya.

"Kok bisa sakit gini sih, Itachi?" tanya Ibunya khawatir. Itachi tuh jarang sakit, sampe-sampe Mikoto lupa kapan terakhir anak ini sakit.

"Nggak tau, Bu." Jawab Itachi dengan suara kayak robot.

Yak, sahabat kita yang satu ini lagi sakit, pemirsa. Suhu tubuhnya tinggi, hidungnya gak berenti bersin-bersin.

Kenapa sih? Perasaan dia gak kehujanan kan kemarin? Orang gak ada hujan kok kemarin.

Nah terus kenapa cowok Uchiha ini sakit? Ternyata, dia sakit gara-gara shock, dia udah nyium Kyuubi dua kali! Itu bikin tubuh en pikirannya gak stabil. Tuh anak gak tidur semaleman en alhasil badannya kena penyakit deh.

Cuma satu kata yang ada di benak Author dan –mungkin- readers sekalian atas kondisi Uchiha sulung ini sekarang; lebay!

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan kelebayan Uchiha ini dan mari akhiri sejenak fict gaje ini.

To Be Continued

Saya minta maaf atas kegajean saya yang overdosis di chapter ini! DX sama seperti judulnya, chap ini saya buat waktu saya lagi bete. Sekali lagi maaf untuk yang kurang berkenan fict ini ternodai kegajean saya ._.

Review/concrit/flame please?


	8. Fansnya Kyuubi?

Chapter 8: Fansnya Kyuubi?

.

Besoknya, Itachi sekolah kayak biasa, dia gak tau kehebohan di sekolah kemarin. Di mana para fangirl menggila ngeliat Sai pindah ke sini. Yah, seperti Itachi yang punya banyak fans, Kyuubi juga gak kalah dari cowok itu. Fansnya mendadak banyak banget semenjak dia jadi juara 2 olimpiade bulan lalu. Tadinya sih, mana ada yang ngefans sama anak yang sering dijulukin setan sama orang satu sekolah? Cuma gara-gara hal itu, Kyuubi mendadak punya fans, mereka pikir kalo diperhatiin Kyuubi ternyata emang cakep, fansnya si Kyuubi terdiri dari cowok en cewek. Beda sama Itachi yang fansnya cewek semua.

Kadang gak ngerti, kenapa orang bisa begitu kagumnya sama dia. Padahal, biar fansnya banyak, jahilnya Kyuubi gak pernah gak kumat.

Dan semenjak berdirinya KFC (Kyuubi Fans Club, bukan nama restoran siap saji) secara resmi -?- di sekolah itu, Kyuubi jadi mulai kewalahan ngadepin fansnya yang semakin hari semakin membludak.

Contohnya pagi ini,

"Kyuubi-kun, a-aku bawakan bento untukmu. Aku buat itu sendiri hanya untukmu." Kata seorang cewek, kayaknya sih anak kelas 11 juga, soalnya gak pake senpai manggilnya. Cewek itu ketemu Kyuubi di koridor deket kelasnya tuh cowok, dia nyodorin sebuah tempat bekal berbentuk kotak dengan foto Kyuubi menempel di tutupnya.

Itachi ngelirik dia sedikit, urung buat masuk kelasnya yang jaraknya 2 ruangan dari kelas Kyuubi. Sementara Kyuubi, cowok berambut merah itu sweat drop sesaat, 'Gue dijadiin merek kotak makan nih?'.

"Aa~ buat elo aja, gue males." Jawab Kyuubi santai. Cewek itu cengo sesaat trus mendadak matanya merah, berkaca-kaca gitu, "K-Kyuubi-kun t-tidak suka bento buatanku ya?" tanyanya, hampir mewek. Kyuubi ngangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kan gue bilang, buat elo aja. Gue jarang makan siang." Jawabnya, masih gak nyadar nih cewek mau nangis.

"T-tapi aku buat i-ini untuk Kyuubi-kun~"

Kyuubi masang wajah asem, 'Maksa ya nih anak.' Batinnya keki. Tangannya pun nyamber kotak itu trus jalan ke kelasnya, "Kapan-kapan gue makan." Jawabnya sambil jalan. Cewek itu teriak kegirangan.

Itachi ngehela nafas sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dia pun masuk ke kelas. Hei, emang ngapain dia harus nontonin itu? Haah~ dunia semakin aneh.

Dan, tuh cewek kayaknya sih gak nyadar si Kyuubi bilang 'Kapan-kapan'. Dasar fangirl.

Dan waktu Kyuubi jalan nyampe depan kelas, di sana udah ada buanyaaaak fansnya lagi teriak-teriak gaje sambil ngelambai-lambai ke dia.

Itachi aja gak pernah separah ini, ya walaupun tuh Uchiha satu emang punya orang-orang yang khusus ngejagain dia biar gak kena serangan fangirlsnya yang suka kelewatan.

'Ck, harusnya gue gak pernah ikutan tuh olimpiade kalo gini ujungnya.' Batin Kyuubi kesel.

"Kyuubi-senpaaaaaai~!"

"Kyaaaa~ kereeeen!"

Berbagai teriakan khas fans lainnya memenuhi telinga Kyuubi, 'Anjir, bisa budek gue kalo gini caranya!' Kyuubi nutupin telinganya.

"Kyaaaa! Kyuubi-kuuuun~!"

"BERISIK!" teriak Namikaze tersebut, kesel. FC nya langsung diem kayak jangkrik keinjek.

"Good." Gumam anak itu sambil masuk ke kelas. Sedetik kemudian suara gemuruh dari depan kedengeran lagi, "Kyaaa~ Kyuubi kereeeen!"

Namikaze itu ngehela nafas, keki. Sasori nepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Sabar ya, gue denger pihak sekolah baru nge-legal-in FC elu sama si Uchiha."

Kyuubi mijit-mijit dahinya, pusing! "Sekolah apaan coba? FC gaje aja pake dilegalin. Ck." Omelnya, Sasori kembali nepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Drrrt... Drrrt...

Kyuubi ngambil Hpnya yang bergetar tanda ada sms masuk, matanya menyipit sejenak trus langsung melotot.

**Halo, Kyuubi-kun! Aku Yugito, kelas 11 Ipa 3. Aku sangat mengagumimu!**

Dari mana dia dapet nomer HP gue? Aaargh, makin ancur aja privasi gue. Batin Namikaze tersebut, kesel tingkat tinggi.

**Ne, Kyuubi-kun. Bagaimana kalau makan siang bersamaku?**

Males!

**Atau kita juga bisa nonton di Bioskop Konoha. Lalu setelah itu kita bisa makan malam.**

Ajak bokap lu aja sana!

**Baiklah, kalau Kyuubi-kun mau balas smsku ya! Aku selalu mengagumimu**!

Ogah! Buang-buang pulsa aja gue bales sms elu.

Namikaze itu nyimpen Hpnya lagi ke tas setelah sebelumnya dimatiin dulu. Somehow dia jadi heran, dapet dari mana anak ini nomer Hpnya. Emang segitu gampangnya apa nge-stalk dia?

"Oh ya, Kyuu. Kemarin sepupu gue minta nomer HP elu." Kata Sasori mendadak. Kyuubi ngelirik dia, "Sepupu elo? Buat apaan?" tanyanya heran. Sasori terkekeh, "Dia ngefans berat sama elu."

Kyuubi masang wajah ilfil, "Namanya?"

"Yugito." Mata Kyuubi melotot, "Jadi elo?" Sasori ber-hah ria, "Apaan?"

Dahi Namikaze sulung berkerut, "Jadi elo yang ngasih nomer HP gue ke anak itu? Bosen idup? Ngomong!" katanya sambil ngejentulin kepala Sasori, "Aduh sakit, Kyuu. Ya maaf, dia maksa banget sih. Kayaknya naksir berat sama elu. Ya gue kasih." Kata cowok bermata hazel itu sambil ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang berharga.

"Ck. Harusnya loe minta izin ke gue, oon." Kata Kyuubi ngejleb. Sasori yang udah biasa sih ya gak ngaruh, "Ya maaf. Kan dia maksa-maksa." Jawabnya, dari tadi jawabannya itu mulu. Si Kyuubi sih udah gak aneh lagi sama si Saso yang gak tegaan mah. Dulu aja si Nagato dapet alamat rumahnya dari Saso.

"Oh ya, Kyuu, Yugito pengen banget dinner sama elu. Dia sampe mohon-mohon ke gue biar gue ngebujuk elu. Gimana dong?" tanya Sasori, Kyuubi ngedelik ke dia, "Apa gue keliatan kayak orang yang mau dinner sama cewek gaje nan lebay itu heh?" tanyanya tajem. Saso masang wajah asem, "Gak segitunya kali, Kyuu. Sepupu gue baik kok, dia juga pinter, kan waktu _debating contest_ kemarin dia yang ngewakilin sekolah kita, dan menang. Masa gak tau sih?" kata Saso panjang lebar.

Kyuubi ngerutin dahinya, "Oi, oi, sejak kapan loe jadi sales?" katanya. Saso ngehela nafas, "Gue cuma mau bikin dia seneng. Kan kasian."

'Kasian mulu sih idup loe.' Batin Kyuubi kesel.

"_Alriiiiight_~ gue dinner sama tuh anak. Puas? Cuma kali ini aja! Gak pake ngulang lagi!" kata Kyuubi.

"Beuh, loe emang sobat gue, Kyuu." Kata Sasori sambil ninju pundak Kyuubi. _**Kalo gini kan gue gak perlu diomelin mamanya si Yugito lantaran anaknya nangis-nangis. Hahahaha.**_

Terkutuklah Sasori yang udah manfaatin Kyuubi demi keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

Malemnya...

"Kyuu, mau ke mana loe?" tanya Naruto. Heran ngeliat kakaknya malem-malem udah rapi. Pake nyisir rambut segala lagi. Beuh~ ada apaan nih? Kyuubi kan paling anti sama yang namanya nyisir rambut?

"Ada urusan. Jaga rumah, kalo sampe ada yang ngegotong gue hajar lu." Kata Kyuubi sambil berlalu. Ninggalin Naruto yang cengok secengok-cengoknya. _**Jaga rumah? Ngegotong? Astaga, apa kakak gue ini gak nyadar, dari jaman Fir'aun make boxer juga gak ada yang berani nyatronin nih rumah lantaran penghuninya setan macam dia?**_

Kyuubi pun nyampe ke tempat dia janjian –dijanjiin, bukan dia yang bikin janji- sama si Yugito. Restoran yang –sumpah- mewah banget, dan di restoran itu cuma ada dia sama si Yugito. Ah, romansa sekali.

"Kyuubi-kun, kau datang? Ah, Tuhan memang menyayangiku~" kata Yugito, ngatupin tangannya depan dada. Senyum manis. Kyuubi senyum tipis, "Sorry, lama nunggu?" katanya sambil duduk di depan Yugito.

Baiklah, ada yang bisa tampar Author? Kyuubi bilang gitu? 'Sorry, lama nunggu? KYUUBI?

Oke, Author lebay. Kita sorot lagi sejoli ini.

"Ah, nggak kok. Lagian selama apapun kalo buat Kyuubi-kun aku bersedia." Kata Yugito, sambil ber-blush blush ria. Kyuubi senyum dipaksain.

"Ya udah, pesen makanan gih." Katanya, cuek. Yugito mangap. Perasaan baruuu aja cowok di depannya ini berlaku sopan n manis. Eh, balik lagi sifat aslinya. Haah~ sungguh sebuah misteri kenapa bisa cowok ini yang dia suka.

"Ahaha, baiklah. Kyuubi-kun mau apa?" tanyanya, berusaha tampak semanis mungkin di depan Kyuubi. Cowok merah itu ngelirik daftar menu dikit, "Nasi goreng seafood." Jawabnya.

Yugito ber-gubrak ria. Puh-lease deeeh, ini dinner, Kyuu! Dinner! Loe mesen makanan kayak lagi makan sama sesama setan kalo lagi mandangin bintang jatuh aja.

Oke, lupakan.

"Minumnya?" tanya Yugito lagi, berusaha menganggap pilihan Kyuubi wajar. Cowok itu kembali ngelirik daftar menu, tanpa ngerubah posisi duduknya yang nyender, "Teh panas." Jawabnya singkat.

Dan Kyuubi udah ngerubah restoran bintang lima ini jadi warung lesehan di alun-alun Konoha.

Yugito nulis di daftar pesenan, trus nulisin pesenannya sendiri. Sempet geleng-geleng kepala, takjub sama kelakuan ajaib setan di depannya. Dia pun manggil pelayan dan ngasihin pesenannya.

"Baiklah, Kyuubi-kun. Sebenarnya selain dinner, aku ingin bicara padamu." Kata Yugito. Kyuubi ngangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ya ngomong aja, pake prolog segala lu." Jawabnya. Anjir, nyesek nyesek tuh si Yugito.

"A-ahaha, aku hanya basa-basi saja. Sebenarnya, aku mengajakmu ke sini karena ingin bilang, aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku. Maukah kau?" kata Yugito sambil senyum. Jaga imej, jaga imej~

Kyuubi ngerutin dahinya, "Kekasih? Pacar? Trus ntar gue harus repot gitu? Harus perhatian sama elu, harus smsin tiap waktu, harus khawatir sama elu? Ngerepotin. No." Jawabnya tanpa peduli sama wajah Yugito yang udah mejikuhibiniu lantaran kalimatnya barusan.

"K-kau tidak perlu melakukan itu semua. Haha, memangnya aku anak kecil yang harus dikhawatirkan? Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau jadi kekasihku, cukup." Kata Yugito, masang senyum yang dipaksain. Kyuubi kembali ngerutin dahinya, "Trus? Apa yang gue lakuin? Kalo loe cuma pengen dapet status sebagai pacar gue, gak usah ngarep. Gue gak mau." Jawabnya lagi-lagi tanpa peduli sama perasaan cewek di depannya.

"A-aku sangat menyukaimu, Kyuubi-kun. Sangat. Aku hanya ingin berada disampingmu. Itu saja." Katanya sambil sedikit terisak. Heh, sinetron banget sih lu.

"Argh, iya iya! Puas lu?" kata Kyuubi. Sesetan-setannya si Kyuubi, dia paling gerah ngeliat cewek nangis. Soalnya ngingetin sama Ibunya yang lagi di negara lain.

"B-benarkah? Kyuubi-kun mau?" Yugito mendadak cerah lagi. Kyuubi ber-hn kesel. Yugito bersorak.

Yugito, sabar ya, Author takut nasibmu berakhir di rumah sakit. Khukhukhu~

xxxXXXxxx

Besoknya...

"Pagi, Kyuubi-kun! Ke kelas bareng yuk?" kata Yugito sambil ngegandeng tangan Kyuubi. Cowok yang baru masuk dari gerbang itu sweat drop. "Loe ngapain di sini?" tanyanya.

Yugito senyum, "Menunggumu dong. Ayo." Katanya sambil narik tangan Kyuubi. Kyuubi cuma diem sambil ngikutin tuh anak. Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas, banyak mata kaget ngeliat Yugito digandeng Kyuubi –oey, Yugito yang ngegandeng gue! Bukan gue yang ngegandeng dia!-.

Segerombolan orang natap Yugito, benci. "Siapa cewek itu?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Yugito. Baru aja jadi pacarnya Kyuubi." Jawab orang yang lain. Mereka semua nyipitin mata gak suka.

"Dasar cewek bego, dia pikir bisa ngerebut Kyuubi dari Itachi-sama? Hmh." Salah seorang cewek berambut pink maju selangkah. "Liat aja, PFSK gak bakal tinggal diam. Hahahaha." Kata seorang cewek berambut merah panjang –yang keliatannya dia pemimpin mereka sambil berjalan kembali ke kelasnya, diikuti anak buahnya yang lain.

Di sisi Kyuubi,

"Udah loe balik ke kelas sana! Gue gak suka diikutin!" bentak Kyuubi. Kesel dari tadi diikutin mulu sampe kelas sama 'cewek' barunya. Dia nyeret tuh cewek keluar kelasnya.

"Ya, baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Kyuubi-kun!" kata Yugito, sebelum pergi dia nyium pipi Kyuubi.

"Argh! Sialan loe, upil!" amuk Kyuubi sambil ngelap pipinya, Yugito cuma ketawa sambil ngedipin sebelah matanya trus lari ke kelasnya. Astaga, 'upil'? Kosakata ngejleb Kyuubi nambah ternyata.

Dan kebetulan banget Itachi lagi ada di luar kelas, dan ngeliat kejadian barusan. Mendadak serasa ada palu yang ngegedor jantungnya keras-keras. Uchiha itu megang dada kirinya. "Huh, gue cium marah-marah. Sama orang lain gak marah. Eh? Kenapa sakit?" gumamnya pelan.

_**Ah, kayaknya demam gue yang kemarin ngaruh ke jantung gue deh. Harus ke dokter nih.**_

Aaaah~ Itachi, elo itu bego apa stupid siiih?

Seorang cewek nyamperin dia, nyentuh bahunya, "Itachi-sama, loe diem aja Kyuubi dicium-cium gitu?" kata cewek merah itu pelan tapi nadanya ngehasut abis.

"Heh, emangnya kenapa? Sama pacarnya ini. Apa hak gue ngelarang dia?" kata Itachi, sedikit bohong. Ya, bohong banget sebenernya. Apa hak dia? Apa? Woh, berhak banget sebenernya!

"Apa hak elo? Ya hak elo lah! Elo seme nya!" kata cewek itu. Itachi nyipitin matanya, "Kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan! Loe kira gue homo hah?" semburnya kesel. Gak inget kayaknya dia udah nyium Kyuubi dua kali. Demamnya kemarin kayaknya ngaruhin otaknya –hei bukannya dia juga demam gara-gara nyium Kyuubi? Dunia sungguh aneh, atau tepatnya, Uchiha Itachi sungguh aneh.

Cewek itu ketawa, "Hahaha, Itachi-sama lucu banget sih. Jadi loe belom nyadar sama perasaan loe sendiri? Akui ajaaa~ loe naksir Kyuubi kan? Hm?" katanya sambil nyolek-nyolek dagu Itachi. Yang langsung ditepis sama yang berangkutan.

"A-ahahahaha, Kyuubi? Ngapain gue naksir tuh setan? Lagian gue masih normal. Masih banyak cewek yang mau sama gue." Kata Itachi, entah kenapa keringetnya ngucur waktu dia ngomong gitu.

Cewek di depannya kembali ketawa, "Hahahahaha, Itachi-sama lucu banget! Loe itu naksir Kyuubi, akui aja. Kalo gak naksir kenapa bisa nempelin Kyuubi terus, hm?" katanya, nyudutin Itachi.

"Heh, nempelin dia? Hahaha, itu karena dia enak dijailin!" kata Itachi sambil ketawa. Ketawa palsuuu~

Cewek itu ngasih Itachi senyum licik, "Akui aja, Itachi-sama. Loe gak bisa lepas dari Kyuubi. Jangan bikin gue gemes dong, gue aja yang cuma ngeliat tau banget kalo loe naksir tuh rubah." Katanya panjang lebar sambil ngatupin kedua tangannya.

"Ah, udah gue bilang gue bukan homo! Lagian siapa sih loe? Iseng banget ngurusin hati gue?" kata Uchiha itu kesel. Cewek itu ketawa lagi.

"Gue? Hahahaha, gue Mei Terumi. Ketua PFSK di sini. Salam kenal." Katanya sambil bungkuk hormat. Itachi ngerutin dahinya, "PFSK? Apaan tuh?"

Mei menyeringai, "Persatuan Fujodanshi Seluruh Konoha." Jawabnya. Itachi mangap.

_**Ya Tuhan, gue tau dosa gue banyak, tapi haruskah gue ngalamin ini demi nebus itu? Argh!**_

"Apaan tuh? _Another_ _random organisation_, heh?" katanya sambil mijet-mijet dahinya. _**Jangan bilang gue harus ngadepin gerombolan aneh selain fans-fans gue?**_

"Ahahaha, cuma perkumpulan fujoshi dan fudanshi biasa~ dan pair favorit kita saat ini ada satu. Yaitu..." Mei sengaja ngegantungin kalimatnya biar ngasih kesan misterius. Halah!

Sementara Itachi berharap telinganya budek mendadak waktu denger lanjutan kalimat Mei.

"...ItaKyuu."

_**Tuhan, kenapa kau biarkan aku dalam genggaman Author gaje ini? Kenapa kau tidak menolongku yang terus-terusan disiksa?**_

Sementara sepasang mata yang dari tadi memperhatikan Kyuubi dan Yugito menyipit, bibirnya tertarik ngebentuk sebuah seringaian, "Heh, keadaan terkendali. Misi sialan dari tante-tante kurang kerjaan itu menarik juga. Heheheh~" gumamnya.

Baiklah, kita akhiri chapter ini sampai di sini,

To Be Continued

Beribu maaf, readers sekalian -_- entah kenapa mood saya menulis fict jadi menurun lagi. Ini semua gara-gara seleksi AFS itu! Gaaah, nyita waktu saya buat baca n nulis fict! Ah sudahlah, abaikan. Sekarang mari kita balesin review dari pada reviewers ku tercintah /cipok /buagh

**ChaaChulie247**, sabar dong, kan ada porsi buat pair lain ^^ bosen kan kalo ItaKyuu gak ada gangguan? Jadi sementara ini saya pisahin mereka dulu. Oke ini lanjut ^^

**Azahra Shapprines's**, oke okee

**AkamakiKyuu**, emang dia mah terlalu polos -?- buat bohong. Itachi n Sai ketemu? Wahaha, gimana yaa? Liat aja kelanjutannya nanti ;)

**PRINCE**, maaf saya singkat, penname kamu kepanjangan /plak. Eh? Gak apa-apa, makasih banyak udah review ^^ URYAAAAAAH! Di sini gak ada SasuNaru! DX maaf ya~ /angkat topi

**Mio Altezza**, wuahahahaha iya noh, emang Itachi ngebahayain buat Kyuubi. Wkwkwk. Wah, makasih banyak atas infonya yaaa X)

**Kazuki NightNatsu**, gak apa-apa, nak. Saya maafin kok /plak /woi. Wuahaha, jangan gitu ah, kalo idung saya terbang nanti gak ada gantinya. XD

Kyuubi: "Noh, noh, terbang 'kan idungnya? Hah~ dibilangin jangan kebanyakan muji si Author, manusia abal begono dipuji. Masih mending muji gue."

Author: "Yaudah gue puji elu, maniiiis~"

Kyuubi: *cakar*

Author: *cengo* "K-kok dicakar sih?"

Kyuubi: "Arrgh, udah! Next!"

**Luce**, penname kamu saya singkat juga ya, males panjang-panjang nih /heh /dibuang. Yohohoh, mochiron! Makin banyak saingan, makin bagus!

ItaNagaSuiYahiSai: "EHEHEM!"

Author: "Eh, ada cowok-cowok ganteng –huekh-. Apa?" *muka inosen*

NagaSuiYahiSai: "Tach, amaterasu siap?"

Itachi: "Always." *smirk*

Author: "Gyaaaa!" *lari* "Next!*

**hatakehanahungry**, wohohohoh, belom dooong~ Itachi LEBAY? Nah eta pisan, setuju juga sama saya. Khukhukhu.

Itachi: "Mau mata kanan apa kiri? Tsukiyomi atau amaterasu? Atau mau izanagi sekalian? Sok pilih."

Author: "Abaikan, dia lagi PMS" *tonjoked*

Wuahahaha, entah kenapa Sai emang bakat muka mesum ya? Ckckck. E? Sebenernya sih itu baju Kyuubi, cuma si rubah rada-rada gengsi gitu. Jadinya dikasih ke Naruto dan bilang ntu dari Gaara. Hueleh.

Kyuubi: "Elo nyuruh gue nerima itu barang dari si keriput? Heh, mati aja sekalian!"

Author: "Itachi~ Kyuubi minta dibunuh tuh~"

Itachi: *amaterasu Author*

Author: "WOI, KOK GUE SIH?"

Kyuubi: "Berisik lu, thor. Next!"

**Runriran**, wkwkwk, banyak yang seneng ya Kyuubi apes? Ya Tuhan, ampuni para reviewers ku ini~"

Itachi: "Nah, itu contoh orang gak tau diri, udah bagus diripiu, masih ngeledek."

Kyuubi: "Pites aja, pites!"

Author: "Cieee~ akur niih~"

ItaKyuu: "APA SIH?" *blush like mad*

Baiklah, review/concrit/flame please?


	9. Normal, Normal, NORMAL!

Chapter 9: Normal, normal, NORMAL!

.

Itachi ngangkat sebelah alisnya, mandangin cewek di depannya dengan tatapan heran campur kesel plus agak malu, "Apa? ItaKyuu? Maksud loe, gue dipasangin ama si bocah setan itu? _Get real_, deh. Mana mungkin? Gue masih normal." Katanya, berusaha tenang.

Cewek di depannya senyum senyum gaje, tangannya ngelus dagunya sendiri, "Tunggu aja, kalo waktunya udah tiba, loe bakal beneran nyadar bahwa loe itu suka sama Kyuubi." Kata cewek itu, dia ngelirik jam tangannya, "Wah, hampir bel masuk nih. _Bye_~" dia ngelambai ke Itachi n jalan ke kelasnya sendiri.

Itachi ngerutin dahinya, kesel.

_**Gue bakal buktiin, gue normal!**_

Baiklah, mari lupakan fakta bahwa Uchiha ini udah tau alamat rumah, nomer telepon rumah, nomer sepatu sama nomer hpnya Kyuubi. Masihkah bisa disebut normal? Astaga, Tuhan yang tahu. Padahal kemarin-kemarin gayanya tuh udah meyakinkan banget bahwa dia gak normal. Ckckck.

xxxXXXxxx

"Kyuubi-kun, ayo pulang bersamaku!" begitu bel pulang bunyi, Yugito udah _stand by_ di depan pintu kelas Kyuubi. Sampe-sampe si Kyuubi hampir aja digodain anak sekelas –cuma yaa, tau sendiri si Kyuubi gimana, mau ngegodain? Pastiin udah nyiapin kuburan atau duit buat masuk rumah sakit. Atau minimal perban sama kurk lah.

"Loe malu-maluin tau gak?!" kata Kyuubi, kesel. Dahinya ngelipet delapan. Sementara Yugito cuma senyum doang, trus narik tangan Kyuubi n mulai jalan. Gak peduli biar si Kyuubi teriak-teriak kesel juga.

Itachi ngeliat itu lagi –_**ah, kenapa gue sih?-**_ kebeneran banget pas dia keluar kelas ngeliat itu. Mungkin kali ini giliran keberuntungannya yang libur? Sabar ya, nak.

Uchiha sulung natap Kyuubi yang lagi marah-marah karena seenaknya ditarik ceweknya. Manik kelamnya mendadak melembut.

Berasa apaan euy.

"_L__epaas!"__Kyuubi terus teriak-teriak walau mereka udah nyampe di mall. Itachi cuek sambil terus narik tangannya. Akhirnya karena capek, Kyuubi diem sambil nekuk muka._

"_J__angan cemberut dong, niat gue kan baik.."__kata Itachi. Kyuubi mendelik._

"_B__aik mbah loe keriputan?!"__ sewotnya.__ Bibir Kyuubi manyun, bertekad buat gak ngomong selama bareng Itachi. Males!_

Mendadak pula bibirnya ketarik ngebentuk lengkungan. Senyum.

**Aaah! Kenapa nih fic semakin romansa? **

"Woi, kenapa lu senyum-senyum sendiri?" tepukan di bahunya bikin dia sadar. Ada cowok putih pucat lagi mandangin dia dengan heran. Si Uchiha pun sadar betapa konyolnya dia. "Eh? Enggak kok. Lu siapa? Mau ngapain di sini?"

Cowok itu senyum, "Gue Sai. Cuma lagi ngeliatin si Kyuubi aja." Jawabnya. Itachi ngangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ngeliatin Kyuubi? Gak ada kerjaan lain emang?" tanyanya heran.

Sai ketawa kecil, "Gue disuruh jagain tuh anak sih." Uchiha ngangkat sebelah alisnya –sekarang alisnya keangkat dua-duanya. "Jagain? Emang dia apaan pake dijagain? Udah kayak anak presiden aja." Tanggapnya, Sai ketawa lagi. "Bukan lah, dia anak tante gue. Gue sepupu jauhnya. Tante gue lagi di negara lain, dia minta gue buat mantau anak-anaknya." Itachi kembali dibikin heran. Keluarga Namikaze ngebingungin nih.

"Emang kenapa sampe dijagain segala?" tanya Itachi, kepo. Sai senyum, "Ibunya denger dia deket sama cowok, takutnya dia jadi gak normal kan. Makanya gue diminta ngawasin dia. Tapi bagus sih, dia punya cewek, berarti itu cuma gosip." Katanya, senyum. Innernya Itachi melotot, 'Kayaknya yang dimaksud cowok disitu gue deh.' Batinnya.

"Hahaha, ya bagus deh. Ya udah, gue pulang duluan ya, jaa!" Uchiha sulung segera lari ninggalin Sai yang tanpa dia tau nyeringai lebar.

"Emang gue bakal ngebiarin Kyuubi jatoh ke tangan loe? Hahaha, konyol." Gumam Sai pelan, Itachi yang udah jauh pasti gak denger. Seringainya si Sai makin lebar. "Kalo loe kira gue nyeritain hal tadi cuma karena gue terbuka. Loe salah besar, Uchiha. Gue gak bakal ngebiarin sepupu gue jadi abnormal. Hahahaha." Gumamnya lagi. Dia pengen banget ketawa keras. Cuma takut anak lain nyangka dia kurang waras, kan sayang tuh fansnya yang bejibun bisa-bisa berkurang drastis.

_**Bisa digorok Kushina gue kalo sampe si Kyuubi gak normal.**_

xxxXXXxxx

"Yugito sialan. Bisa-bisanya misahin Kyuubi dari Itachi-sama. Kapan nih kita ngasih pelajaran ke dia?" tanya seorang cewek berambut pink. Kesel. Cewek lain yang berambut merah nyeringai, "_As soon as_ _possible_. Gue gerah ngeliat Kyuubi jauh-jauh dari Itachi. Besok kita labrak tuh cewek." Katanya sambil ngelempar dart ke foto Yugito yang ditempel di dinding. Kena tepat di wajahnya.

Inilah keadaan rapat di basecamp nya PSFK yang berlokasi di bekas gudang KHS –kurang modal nih-. Topik utama di rapat ini ya apalagi selain cara misahin Yugito dari Kyuubi yang makin hari makin kayak perangko yang berusaha nempel ke amplop. Dan yang bikin mereka makin gerah tuh Itachinya looh, kok diem aja sih ukenya dideketin orang lain?

Yah, mereka ngerti, saat ini Itachi lagi ngalamin yang namanya krisis kewarasan –plak- soalnya kemarin-kemarin dia masih kayak yang naksir Kyuubi, apalagi tindakan heroiknya yang nolongin Naruto waktu ketabrak –_hell yeah_ mereka nguntit Itachi sama Kyuubi kemana-mana- bikin mereka makin yakin Itachi emang beneran suka sama si setan. Cuma yang bikin geregetan itu kenapa sekarang dia kayak gak kenal sama Kyuubi? Ngomongpun udah jarang. Gimana bisa dapet asupan foto-foto hint mereka coba kalo begini? Hish~

Dan besoknya mereka bahkan udah _prepare_ bawa segala macam barang, dari tali, lakban, sampe obat bius. Lengkap!

Mereka jalan ke kelasnya Yugito waktu jam nunjukin 3 menit lagi menuju bel pulang. Abis mastiin gak ada guru di sekitar mereka, mereka langsung masuk ke kelasnya.

"Serahin yang namanya Yugito." Kata Mei sambil natap mereka, sengak. Anak-anak yang tau dia anak kelas 12 langsung bergidik. Sementara Yugito sendiri berdiri, "Ada perlu apa, kak?" tanyanya, bingung kenapa kelasnya mendadak didatengin anak kelas 12 kayak Mei, Sara sama Shion, plus anak kelas 11 yang notabene berpengaruh macam Sakura, Neji, n Amaru.

Mei senyum licik, "Ikut kita." Katanya. Yugito jalan ke arah mereka, selangkah lagi nyampe dan Sara narik dia trus ngiket kedua tangannya, Shion buru-buru ngelakban mulutnya biar gak teriak.

"Mmmm!" Yugito berusaha lepas. Tapi jelas susah, orang dia ditahan sama Sakura n Shion.

"Bawa." Kata Mei. Dia jalan duluan diikutin anggota lain. Anak-anak lain pada bergidik sekaligus bingung kenapa Yugito dibawa, pake cara begitu lagi.

"Aduh, kenapa scenenya jadi kayak drama Korea sih?!" protes seorang anak. Pelototan dari seseorang di balik layar bikin dia mingkem. Kembali ke aura semula!

Mendadak ada seorang anak nyeletuk, "Eh, kasih tau Kyuubi!"

Anak-anak pada ngeliatian satu sama lain. Pengen sih nolongin Yugito. Cumaaa~ kayaknya masih pada punya kewarasan buat gak ngumpanin diri ke kandang rubah blasteran kucing anggora garong cuma buat bilang itu.

Kelasnya Kyuubi...

"Baiklah sekian pelajaran saya sesi ini. Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang!"

Anak-anak pada ngeberesin buku mereka. Trus pada pulang. Termasuk cowok merah kita satu ini. Dia anteng ngunyah permen karet sambil jalan keluar kelas.

"Kyuu, main bola yuk?" kata Sasori sambil nepuk bahunya Kyuubi. Si Kyuubi noleh, ngangkat sebelah alisnya. "Main bola? Di mana?"

Sasori nyengir, "Futsal di alun-alun! Mumpung banyak yang mau nih. Ikut gak?" katanya. Kyuubi mikir sejenak, "Boleh." Katanya.

"Nah gitu dong. Ambilin bolanya di gudang sekolah ya! Gue mau ke toilet dulu, bye! Ntar sore jam tiga bawa ya!" kata Sasori sambil ngibrit lari.

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut kesel, "EH, SOMPRET! GUE KUNYAH LU!" teriaknya. Sasori udah lenyap dari pandangan. Akhirnya mau gak mau dia pun ke gudang sekolah.

Kelasnya Itachi...

"Wooh! Wooh! Curang!"

"Sialan! Minggir minggir!"

Dua anak lagi riuh maen game di laptop mereka. Itachi ngeliatin mereka bosen. "Kalian belom mau pulang?" tanyanya.

Dua cowok itu ngegeleng sambil masih fokus ke game mereka. Itachi ngehela nafas. Kalo bukan karena piket dan males ngebersihin ulang Itachi udah pulang dari tadi tuh.

"Yaudah gue pulang, tapi awas kalo kelas ampe kotor lagi! Gue amaterasu loe pada!" katanya, ngancem pake nama jurus yang ada di game yang dimainin dua cowok di depannya. Mereka ngangguk.

Uchiha itu pun jalan keluar kelas, dia jalan menuju gerbang n ngelewatin bekas gudang KHS.

"Mmm!"

"Diem lu!"

Telinga Uchiha itu berdiri. Suara apaan tuh?

"Ini salah loe sendiri udah nantangin kita."

"Mmm!"

Uchiha itu pun jalan ke ruangan itu n ngebuka pintunya yang emang gak dikunci. _Onyx_ nya berusaha buat ngebiasain diri sama keadaan gelap di depannya.

"Itachi-sama?" gumam sekelompok orang di dalem situ. Itachi ngangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kalian siapa? Ngapain di sini?" tanyanya. Dia ngelipet kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Cuma ngasih pelajaran sama orang yang udah ngerebut calon uke Itachi-sama." Jawab salah satu dari mereka. Dahi Itachi kembali berkerut.

"Gue bilang gue normal! Budi lu pada!" katanya, kesel. Mereka pada senyum licik.

...

"Kyuubi!" panggil seseorang. Cowok merah yang punya nama noleh, dia lagi nenteng bola yang disuruh Sasori bawa.

"Apaan?"

"Tolongin!"

...

"Saa~ ngaku aja laah, susah banget sih disuruh ngaku." Kata Mei. Itachi mendelik. _Somehow_ akhir-akhir ini dia kepaksa ngeluarin banyak ekspresi euy.

"GUE NORMAL!"

...

"Di sana!"

"Ck, apa urusannya sih sama gue?" kata Kyuubi kesel. Dia lari ngikutin anak tadi.

...

"Ya ampun, Itachi-sama pemalu ya." Kata anak lain. Ketawa kecil.

"Heh, kalopun gue gay, itu bukan urusan kalian! Mau gue naksir siapa kek, mau gue naksir Kyuubi sekalipun, bukan urusan kalian!" teriaknya.

"Loe naksir gue, Chi?" sebuah suara ngagetin mereka semua.

_**Mampus!**_

Innernya Itachi segera ngejedotin palanya ke tembok.

"Dih, _sorry_, gue normal. Ada juga elu kali yang naksir gue!" kata Itachi, berusaha ngelak. Kyuubi ngangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Gak usah teriak-teriak, bego. Berisik." Katanya. Itachi mangap, gak Uchiha banget.

Kenapa di sini Kyuubi kayak jadi seme ya? Ah, gak tau lah!

"Oh iya, _by the way_, katanya kalian nyandera **cewek gue** ya? Mana?" tanya Kyuubi, matanya ngelirik Itachi waktu bilang gitu.

Ngiiiiiiiik~

Tau rasanya denger kuku ngegaruk papan tulis yang super kasar?

NGILU!

'Anjir, apaan nih hati?' batin Itachi bingung. Ngerasa heran sama rasa ngilu yang ngegores hatinya gara-gara kalimat Kyuubi barusan.

"Mmm!" suara Yugito nginterupsi adegan melankolis ini. Kyuubi jalan nyamperin dia n ngelepasin iketan plus ngebuka lakban di mulutnya.

"Huaa, makasih Kyuubi-kun!" kata cewek itu. Dia langsung meluk Kyuubi. Yang dipeluk muter mata, bosen.

"Udah, balik yuk." Kata Kyuubi. Dia narik tangan Yugito keluar dari ruangan itu. Cowok itu ngelewatin Itachi sambil masang wajah sengak.

"_Bye_, _bye_, Uchiha no yaoi. Hahaha." Katanya.

Itachi najemin _onyx_ nya. "Siapa yang lu sebut yaoi, rubah setan?"

"Siapa aja yang ngerasa~" kata cowok merah itu sambil ngelenggang keluar.

_**Anjrit! Ngajak ribut!**_

Si Uchiha melotot semelotot-melototnya mata dia bisa dipelototin. Barusan apaan? Si setan ngejek dia? Ya ampun, di mana letak harga diri Uchiha kalo begini caranya? Uchiha masuk majalah dengan tajuk, '_The most handsome gay ever_'? Tidaaaak~ ngebayanginnya aja Itachi udah pengen nyebur ke Niagara.

_**Demi apapun, gue harus punya pacar! Cewek!**_

Dia pun jalan menuju gerbang sambil mikirin hal itu. Gara-gara gak konsen sama jalannya dia gak nyadar berlawanan arah sama dia lagi ada orang yang bawa setumpuk buku –_yes_, orang itu juga gak liat ada orang di depannya. Oke, kita mulai drama di sini.

Yap, tinggal tunggu takdir lah ini mah.

Tiga,

Dua,

Satu,

BRUK! Srak!

"Aaaaaaa! Mampus gue, bisa dimarahin si Asuma bangkotaaan! Elu sih! Liat-liat dong!" katanya. Dia ngeberesin kertas-kertas yang dibawanya.

Itachi mandangin dia.

"Dih, diem aja lagi! Ayo bantuin!" teriak cewek itu.

"Eh, loe sompret!" kata Itachi mendadak. Cewek yang lagi ngeberesin kertas itu pun ngelirik dia. Kaget sekaligus sebel.

"Enak aja lu nabrak gue. Kalo kegantengan gue berkurang gimana? Mau tanggung jawab loe?" sembur Itachi.

Tuhan, demi apapun gue gak tau sejak kapan Uchiha Itachi jadi nista begini.

Cewek di depannya melongo semelongo-melongonya. _**Ini orang kenapa? Jangan-jangan pelarian dari RSJ lagi?**_

"Sebagai ganti rugi udah nabrak gue. Loe harus jadi pacar gue!" kata Itachi mendadak.

"HAH?! GAK MAU!" teriak cewek itu, lebay. Itachi ikutan kaget. Astaga, ini pertama kali dalam sejarah, Uchiha ditolak!

Ternyata ramalan mama Koreng emang bener, bahwa di tahun ini pesona seorang Uchiha akan sedikit pudar dan-

Oke, oke, simpen golok kalian. Mari kita lanjut.

Cewek itu ngegelengin kepalanya. Keras. "Gue gak mau jadian sama orang gila!" katanya.

Itachi ngedelik, "Heh, jadi pacar gue gak lu? Atau gue lapor polisi?" ancemnya. Nggak logis.

"Polisi? Ngapain?"

"Soalnya lu udah nabrak gue dan ngurangin persentase kegantengan gue! Itu ngelanggar hak asasi manusia!" kata Itachi. Cewek di depannya udah mangap-mangap, kena _heart attack_ gara-gara kenarsisan si Uchiha yang tiada akhir.

"Udah! Siapa nama lu?" tanya Itachi. Cewek itu masih masang wajah shock. "Mitarashi Anko." Jawabnya.

Itachi nyengir, "Oke, mulai saat ini. Lu jadi pacar gue. Gak boleh nolak!"

Cewek itu kembali mangap-mangap, kayaknya mau mati nih. Nah lho! Tanggung jawab loe, Chi! Baiklah, saya harus ngurusin pemeran saya yang satu ini, kalo mati gak bisa main di chapter depan. Jaa matta!

To Be Continued

Sara tuh tokoh di Naruto Shippuuden the movie 4. Shion pasti udah tau kan? Dari movie pertama Shippuuden. Kalo Amaru dari movie kedua.

Beribu maaf! DX saya terjangkit WB kemarin, sekarang udah lumayan pulih. Maaf atas keterlambatan ngapdet -_- *ojigi*

Baaiklah! Saatnya balesin ripiu, Naruto! Bantuin gue sini!

Naru: Ogaaaaah!

Asa: Gue bilang ke sini, Nar ^^

Naru: /glek/ O-oke~

Asa: , Kyuubi disuruh sopan? Sama aja kayak nyuruh batu guling-guling sendiri itu ==

Naru: Kyuu! Ada yang ngatain elo niiih~

Asa: *bekep Naru* Bocah sompret, disuruh bantuin malah ngumpanin gue ke kandang bijuu!

Naru: Puah! Iya-iya! Cerewet, baiklah Oyabun-san, si Author abal udah apdet nih.

Asa: Then~ kata **Yukiko no Narita-chan**, Kyuubi ker –huekh! Nar, baca! Gue gak sanggup.

Naru: /sigh/ Katanya Kyuubi keren dan Narita-san makin cinta sama Kyuubi. Okee, si item udah lanjut nih~

Asa: Siapa yang lo sebut item, duren?!

Kyuu: Oh yeah! Akhirnya semua orang sadar!

Asa n Naru: /stare/

Kyuu: Apa sih lu berdua?!

Naru: Lupakan. Lanjut, dari **PRINCE**-sekian sekian (maaf males ngetik lengkapnya /dor/) katanya tambahin lagi saingan Itachi-san, Kyuubi tambah imut, manis dan unyu... /hening/ ppfffttt-HAHAHAHA

Kyuu: Adek sompret! Ngetawain gue lu, hah?!

Asa: Malah pada berantem. Lanjut, ah si **skyruu** toh, ganti penname ternyata? ITACHI SUPER STUPID? /teriak pake toa/ OH JELAAAS~

Ita: /glare/ Sas, galiin satu kuburan.

Sasu: Osh!

Asa: /lirik/ Abaikan~. Ahaha, iya nih si Tachi naksir malah pake galau-galauan segala. Apdet gak bilang? Harus ya bilang? Penting? /DUAR/

Naru: Ruu, si Author gak usah diripiu lagi aja, gak tau diri dia. Pake dipuji segala lagi, terbang ntar dia.

Asa: Apaan sih lu? Lanjut! **Reitan namikaze**, kurang panjang? Wow, oke oke, saya coba panjangin lagi~ Oh ya Tachi ditanya tuh, kenapa jadi lemot dan gak nyadar suka ama Kyuubi?

Ita: Gue gak naksir cowok!

Asa: Aaaa~ gak ngaku. Biarin lah ntar juga ngaku, next! **KyouyaxCloud**, katanya, Itachi harus berobat ke dokter Kyuubi baru bisa sembuh total. Kyuu, sejak kapan jadi dokter?

Kyuu: Gue gak mau jadi dokter! Gue mau jadi astronom!

Naru: Gaya lu, Kyuu. Next, ada **Runriran**, katanya Itachi-san gelo –wakakakak! XD terus, mana semangat 45 nya buat dapetin Kyuu? –ppppfft, Thor diminta nambahin raep-meraep nih.

Asa: Aaaargh! Ini udah fix rate T! Kalo ada yang mau rate M ntar tunggu ItaKyuu day tanggal 26 Oktober. Oke, bantu sosialisasiin yaa /wink/

Naru: /merinding/ Baiklah, selanjutnya ada **hatakehanahungry**, katanya kenapa Kyuu kayak cowok gampangan?

Kyuu: TUH KAN, THOR. TUH KAN! TUH KAN! TANGGUNGJAWAB LO!

Asa: Berisik oi! Terus, kata hana, Itachi bodoh n stupid (wehehey, bego kuadrat nih XD) tapi tetep... ganteng? /sigh/

Ita: /pose sok kece/

Asa: Najong lu, Tach! Hana mau daftar PFSK? Bisa hubungi Mei Terumi dari Kirigakure, atau wakilnya Haruno Sakura dari Konohagakure. Silahkaan~ ini Naru yang bales ;)

Kyuu: Nih ada **sea07**, katanya ceritanya lucu (beginian lucu? -_-) dan apdet jangan kelamaan. /kabur

Asa: Gue gak nyuruh elo ke sini, rubah! Ngeksis banget sih lu!

Naru: Gue terkenal, ya? Jadi terharu~ trus ada **Mio Altezza** nih, Thor. Katanya Itachi-san yang sabar, dan dia pikir Itachi-san udah nyadar suka sama Kyuubi.

Ita: Gue normal! NORMAL!

Asa: Sok-sokan normal. Lanjut, ada **Kazuki LightNatsu**, katanya mau login salah-salah mulu. Sabar ya, nak. Err –kapan kuping saya ilang? Kok ada di kamu? OoO

Naru: Si Author mulai alay, trus katanya humornya kurang (mampus lu, Thor XD) tapi dia tetep nge-fans sama Kyuubi, dan nanya apakah Kyuubi mau jadi pacarnya. Kalo gak mau katanya gak papa sama... GUE?!

Asa: Hahaha, ditembak lu Nar! Soal humor nanti saya perbaiki, ya /ojigi/ lanjut, ada **Itakyuu FC**, katanya musti wajib lanjut, trus apakah Kyuubi bakal ama Itachi? Mari tanya.

Kyuu: Ogah!

Ita: Gue normaaaaal!

Asa: Itu urusan saya buat bikin mereka bareng, tenang aja /grin/ terus, katanya Yugito kegatelan? Wow~ dan kenapa Kyuubi mudah luluh? Setan devil macam apa dia? Dan... ITAKYUU CIUMAN DI RIPIU? OMEGOT /pingsan/

Ita: GUE ENGGAK!

Kyuu: GUE ENGGAK!

Naru: Cieee~ kompakan~

Asa: Ya sudah, sudah, sudah! Review/concrit/flame, please?


	10. Panas, euy!

Yugito pengen nampar dirinya sendiri. Entah meteor apa yang udah nabrak Bumi. Kyuubi nganterin dia pulang, nyampe depan rumah. Astaga, demi apapun, siapa yang mau nampar Yugito? –oke, lupakan, dia yang bakal nampar dirinya sendiri.

Cewek berkepang satu itu masih melongo waktu Kyuubi nginjek rem mobilnya di depan rumahnya. Sementara si cowok di sampingnya mulai keki, "Oey,bener gak sih ini rumah loe?" tanyanya, dahinya berkedut.

Yugito sadar, "E-eh? Iya, benar." Jawabnya sambil senyum.

Kyuubi ngangkat alisnya, "Trus ngapain loe masih di sini? Turun sana." Katanya, mata merahnya natap lagi ke depan. "Adah, susah parkir di sini." Keluhnya sambil celingak-celinguk nyari lapangan buat dipake muter balik. _**Sebenernya kenapa juga ya gue nganterin nih anak? Haah~ gak papa deh, dari pada dikatain yaoi-an sama si Uchiha. Hih.**_

Cewek pirang itu masih terperangah sama Kyuubi yang mau nganterin dia. Kyuubi gitu lho, jangankan nganter, ngomong pun dia gak mau. Ini tuh suatu mukjizat yang gak disangka-sangka bakal diterima Yugito. Rasanya dia pengen naik panggung dan ngasih sambutan ala pemenang piala Oscar –cukup, berlebihan itu, dia terlalu banyak nonton film Hollywood.

"Woi! Ngapain masih di sini? Turun!" kata Kyuubi sedetik kemudian. Yugito terperajat, dia segera ngangguk n ngebuka pintu mobil. "Makasih banyak, Kyuubi-kun." Kata Yugito sebelum turun, Kyuubi muter matanya. Gak bilang apa-apa.

Abis Yugito turun, Kyuubi segera puter balik n tancap gas buat jemput Naruto. Si Naruto pasti udah ngomel dari tadi. Soalnya HP Kyuubi dari tadi ada yang nelpon mulu.

"Hati-hati, Kyuubi-kun!" kata Yugito, Kyuubi udah jauh sih. Pasti gak denger. Cewek itu senyum, ngehela nafas, "Apa ini yang namanya punya pacar? Aaah~ Kyuubi-kun~" Yugito nangkupin tangannya ke wajahnya yang merah. Jantungnya berdetak cepet banget.

Sementara Yugito lagi berblushing-blushing ria, beda lagi ama cewek berambut nanas yang baru aja diklaim Itachi dengan seenak jidat bahwa dia adalah pacarnya. Cewek beriris violet itu masih heran dengan kelakuan ajaib Uchiha sulung di depannya.

"Gue. Gak. Mau. Jadi. Pacar. Elo. TITIK!" kata Anko, ngos-ngosan nahan emosi. Abis nih cowok di depannya udah maksa, gak tau diri pula make narsis-narsisin diri. Bah! Kalo aja gak inget petuah dari mbah kakungnya yang nyuruh dia buat sabar ngadepin orang gak waras, udah dipites dari tadi tuh si Uchiha!

"Gak bisa. Loe pacar gue. Titik." Si Uchiha masih aja maksa. Anko ngepalin tangannya, nahan diri sekuat mungkin buat gak nonjok cowok narsis satu ini.

"GUE GAK MAU!"

"Harus mau."

"GAK!"

"Harus."

"Kenapa gak nyari orang lain aja?!" kata Anko, ngasih _option_ lain ke Itachi. Sementara si cowok cuma ngangkat sebelah alisnya, "Gak mau, fans gue barbar semua. Yang ada nanti gue malah dipamerin ke seisi sekolah lagi."

_Sigh_. Siapa yang mau ngelakuin hal ngerepotin macam itu, Chi? Elah!

"Terserah! Pokoknya gue gak mau!"

"Harus mau."

"Aaaargh!" Anko ngejambak rambutnya sendiri, pusing sama si Itachi, "Dasar gila, lu! Pusing gue ngomong sama lu! Misi!" akhirnya cewek itu jalan ngelewatin Itachi, sambil bawa kertas-kertas tadi_**. Bisa diomelin Asuma nih~ ah sompret emang tuh orang.**_

"Berarti loe mau yaa~"

"TERSERAH!" teriak Anko, tanpa noleh ke belakang. Dia ngehela nafas, 'Biarin lah, emang dia mau ngapain sih kalo ngaku-ngaku jadi pacar gue? Semoga gue masih idup besok..' batin cewek itu.

Itachi senyum, ber-yes yes ria. "_See_? Gak ada yang bisa nolak pesona gue." Katanya, ngebenerin kerah kemeja sekolahnya dengan gaya yang minta dilindes tronton muatan batako.

Lama-lama Author curiga, Mikoto make dokter mana sih pas si Itachi sakit? Sembuh-sembuh jadi alay begini? Astaga...

Rumah Kyuubi...

"Gue pulang." Kata Kyuubi sambil ngebuka pintu rumahnya, trus masuk n nutup pintu itu. "Nar, elu tadi dijemput siap-..."

"Halo, Kyuu. Ke mana dulu tadi? Naruto nungguin elu lho~" sosok cowok putih pucat itu senyum ke Kyuubi, dia duduk di ruang tamu.

_**HA?! NGAPAIN SI MESUM DI RUMAH GUE?!**_

Mata Kyuubi melotot seiring sama innernya yang lagi teriak-teriak. Dia ngehela nafas, trus tengak tengok nyari si Naruto.

"Nar! Gue bilang jangan masukin tukang minta sumbangan ke dalem rumah!" teriak Kyuubi kesel. Sementara orang yang dimaksud cuma ketawa.

"Hahaha, jangan gitu dong, Kyuu. Gue gini-gini 'kan masih sepupu elo." Kata orang itu sambil ngedipin sebelah matanya ke Kyuubi.

_**GOLOK MANA GOLOK?**_

Sumpah ya, demi apapun lah, Kyuubi pengen banget muntah tadi. Cuma karena gak mau diledekin hamil *ASDFGHJKL!* sama si Sai –yeah, siapa lagi orang mesum yang dikenal Kyuubi selain Sai? Itachi? Lagi ngambil cuti panjang- jadinya dia diem-diem aja sambil masang ekspresi 'Iyuuuh~'

"Sepupu? Pernah ya tante gue ngelahirin unidentified creature macam elo? Hm, hm, gue rasa gak pernah tuh. Keluarga gue tuh pada ngelahirin manusia. Elo sih kayaknya hadiah dari deterjen bubuk." Kata Namikaze sulung, panjang lebar kali tajem. Si Sai ketawa kecil, udah biasa denger cara ngomong Kyuubi yang begono.

"Maa~ maa~ lu emang gak pernah berubah dari dulu, ya." Sai ketawa kecil, inget masa kecilnya yang bahagia dan masa kecil Kyuubi yang teraniaya.

Kyuubi melotot, "Lu kata gue superhero make berubah segala? Lagian gak usah ungkit-ungkit masa kelam itu!" cowok berambut merah itu pun ngelengos, jalan ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Si Naruto yang baru nongol dari dapur cengo.

"Aa~ Kyuubi dasar~ eh, Sai-nii mau makan gak? Naru abis ngerebus ramen nih!" kata bocah pirang itu sambil bawa-bawa semangkok ramen yang masih panas. Sai senyum, "Boleh tuh."

Belasan tahun lalu...

"Kyuu, Ibu dan Ayah ke London hari ini, kamu di rumah sama Naru, ya~ _jaa_ _matta_~"

"Hee? Masa cuma berdua?"

"Ahahaha, Ibu lupa, tadi ada sepupumu main ke sini, baru datang. Sudah ya, nanti kami terlambat. _Jaa_~ nanti Ibu belikan sesuatu untukmu dan Naru-chan ya!"

Kyuubi ngehela nafas, frekuensi kepergian orangtuanya ke luar negri akhir-akhir ini makin ningkat aja, berhubung perusahaannya makin maju sih.

"Hi, Kyuu-chan~ Naru-chan~" sosok cowok yang seumuran sama Kyuubi masuk ke rumah, bawa-bawa tas kecil. "Ayo main~"

"IIEEEEE!" Kyuubi sama Naruto segera lari sebelum jadi korban cowok itu, yang tiada lain tiada bukan adalah Namikaze Sai.

Kyuubi sama Naruto males! Masalahnya si Sai itu kayak semacam lolita-complex atau apa lah. Intinya dia sering BANGET ngedandanin mereka pake gaun-gaun cewek n makein wig ke mereka. Trus ngedandanin wajah mereka. Itu tuh momen paling mengerikan sepanjang kehidupan mereka tau gak.

"Sai, berani lu dandanin gue kayak gitu, gue banting laptop lu!"

"Hahaha, gue bisa minta lagi ke nyokap gue, Kyuu~"

"Wuaaa, Naru mau bilangin ke Ibuuu!"

"Ibumu pasti suka kalau melihatmu tampil moe, Naru-chan~"

"WUAAAAAA!"

Oke, menyedihkan. Kembali ke waktu semula. Kali ini mari kita sorot kediaman Uchiha.

"Gue pulang."

CEB.

Itachi natap dart yang nancep di pintu barusan, nyerempet wajahnya dikit. Matanya ngelirik si adek yang pura-pura baca majalah –padahal majalahnya kebalik, dasar bego~

"Papan dart elu rusak lagi?"

"Gak. Kebeneran aja gue ngelempar, elu masuk." Jawab Sasuke cuek, Itachi muter bola matanya. Pasti si Sasuke lagi bosen berat, jadi ngajak dia ribut.

Itachi duduk di samping adeknya, Uchiha sulung itu ngelonggarin dasinya. Sasuke ngelirik dia, ngehela nafas, "Temen lu gak lu bawa ke sini lagi?" tanya si bungsu, mulai nyari topik pembicaraan.

Itachi ngangkat sebelah alisnya, "Temen? Siapa?" dia malah nanya balik ke Sasuke. Si adek muter matanya. Sejak kapan sih Itachi jadi pikun?

"Temen lu, yang waktu itu lu bawa ke rumah waktu dia pingsan."

DEG.

"H-heh? Oho~ dia. Nggak. Ngapain, gak ada kerjaan lain aja." Jawab Uchiha itu, rada-rada gak nyambung sih sebenernya. Sasuke natap dia heran.

"Lu naksir kan sama dia?"

HEH?

Itachi melotot, "Hah? H-hahaha, apaan sih lu, Sas. Gue normal kali." Katanya, ngibas-ngibasin tangan. Sasuke ngangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Terus waktu itu lu mau minjem laptop gue buat nge-_stalk_ dia, 'kan?"

Itachi hampir aja keselek ludahnya sendiri, "K-kapan? Gak pernah tuh. Lagian buat apa gue nge-_stalk_ dia?" jawab Uchiha sulung, ketawa garing. Sasuke makin heran.

"Lah terus waktu itu lu nelpon ke rumahnya dia, 'kan?"

"Hah? Eng-..."

"Waktu itu juga elu ngebelanjain dia, 'kan?"

"Heh? It..."

"Terus-..."

"Saaaas, Saaas! Udah, udah. Oke?" Itachi nyilangin tangannya depan dada, "Gue normal. Gak naksir dia. Kalopun ada kejadian-kejadian dulu itu cuma karena gue pengen ngejailin dia."

Sasuke malah cengar-cengir gaje, "Alah~ ngaku aja lu, Chi. Lu udah nyipok dia dua kali, 'kan?"

HEGH!

"APA? Enggak!" somehow Sasuke jadi seneng ngegangguin kakaknya begini, lucu banget, panik gitu kayak tersangka pembunuhan diintrogasi polisi.

"Bohong lu~"

"Sas! Lu tau gosip begituan dari mana sih?!" si sulung jadi sebel, perasaan Sasuke gak tau apa-apa deh?

"Hahaha~ dikasih tau ama Sakura." Jawab adeknya. Sasuke emang setahun di bawah Itachi, cuma beda sekolah ama kakaknya itu. Alesannya? Gak mau di bawah bayang-bayang kakaknya. Halah.

"Sakura? Siapa dia?"

Sasuke terkekeh sejenak, "Cewek gue. Sekolahnya di sekolah yang sama ama elu. Katanya sih elu mesra banget ama tuh anak dulu, katanya sekarang lu ama dia agak aneh. Kayak gak kenal, trus pada sok-sokan punya cewek." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar. Itachi mangap. Mesra? Dikira pasutri baru?

_**Ini pasti ulah gerombolan fujodanshi itu! Argh!**_

"Lu percaya ama orang lain daripada sama gue, Sas?" tanya Itachi. Berusaha mendramatisasi keadaan. Sasuke menguap, "Iya," jawabnya, nancep.

_**Anjir, sabar, Tach. Sabar~**_

Akhirnya dari pada harus gontok-gontokan sama sang adek, Itachi lebih milih masuk kamar dan semedi dengan tenang.

Besoknya di kantin sekolah...

Yugito nutup mukanya, saking merahnya itu muka gara-gara Kyuubi ngegandeng dia dari kelas sampe sini. Bahkan sekarang tuh cowok lagi mesenin makanan buat dia.

Aaaah~ inikah yang namanya cinta bersambut?

"Lu mau makan apa?" tanya Itachi ke Anko –walau matanya ngelirik Kyuubi yang lagi anteng mesen makanan, mereka duduk di pojok kantin sebelah kanan belakang. Anko ngangkat sebelah alisnya, nutup buku yang lagi dia baca.

"Hah? Gue gak laper," jawab cewek itu. Itachi mendelik, "Pokoknya harus makan. Gue pesenin! Sok, mau apa?" kata si Uchiha sulung dengan sewot. Anko _sweat drops_, "Tapi gue gak laper, Chi. Lagian kenapa ngajak-ngajak gue ke kantin segala? Mending di kelas!" kata Anko, ngedumel. Itachi muter bola matanya.

"Gue bilang makan, berarti makan! Gue gak mau elo sakit, bego!" kata si Itachi, dari nadanya sih meyakinkan. Cuma suaranya sengaja dikerasin sambil ngelirik Kyuubi yang ngelirik dia balik. _Sigh_. Kenapa manusia-manusia ini?

Anko ngangkat sudut bibirnya, pertanda heran sekaligus jijik sama kalimat Uchiha barusan.

"Yugito, jangan banyak-banyak pake saos, nanti lu sakit perut!" bales si Kyuubi, masih ngelirik Itachi. Si Uchiha melotot, "Atau lu mau di kelas aja? Ayo aja sih gue mah. Yang penting berduaan sama elu!"

"Esnya jangan kebanyakan, nanti batuk!"

"Ntar gue pinjemin deh novel gue, lu suka novel 'kan? Kita sehati nih~"

"Pelan-pelan makannya, mau gue suapin?"

HEGH!

Itachi melotot, kali ini langsung nengok ke Kyuubi yang lagi nyodorin sendok yang diatasnya ada bakso; si Namikaze nyeringai seneng.

"Duh, kok berantakan gini sih? Sini gue bersihin~" si Kyuubi ngambil tisu n ngelap sudut bibir Yugito yang ada saosnya. Yugito udah nyaris pingsan di sana.

Itachi diem, ngerasa nyesek sendiri. Dia ngelirik Anko yang mandangin dia dengan heran.

"Ke kelas aja, yuk!" si Uchiha pun narik tangan Anko akhirnya. Keluar dari kantin.

Si Kyuubi nyeringai. Satu nol.

Sementara penghuni kantin lagi krik-krik momen -?- ngeliatin tuh cowok dua yang dari tadi kayak adu tegangan tinggi gitu. Mereka pada diem, dengan mulut mangap dan wajah tak terdefinisi. Atau istilah di bahasa Jermannya sih; cengo kuadrat.

Lain cerita ama Konan n Sasori yang semeja di kantin sama Nagato, mereka lagi sibuk nenangin tuh anak yang dari tadi nangis kejer ngeliat Kyuubi baik banget ama cewek.

"Udah kenapa? Malu dih!" desis Konan, mulai sebel sama nih cowok. Cengeng banget sih?

"Tau tuh, masih banyak orang lain juga," si Sasori nambahin, "Kyuubi mah biarin aja." Cowok berambut merah itu nepuk-nepuk punggungnya Nagato. Prihatin.

Sebenernya bukan karena kasian juga sih, Saso seneng-seneng aja Yugito jadian ama Kyuubi. Jadinya kan tantenya gak komplen lagi ke dia tuh~

Sementara yang ditenangin malah makin kenceng nangisnya. Dunia sungguh kejaaaaaam~. Mari kita berikan sejuta pukpuk -?- untuk Nagato.

Pulang sekolah...

Kyuubi ngegandeng Yugito, jalan buru-buru ke parkiran. Di belakangnya si Uchiha lagi ngegandeng –_exactly_; nyeret Anko ke arah yang sama. Dari tadi mereka masih juga adu tegangan. Sementara dua cewek yang digandeng cuma mandang mereka berdua heran.

"Lu mau ke mana dulu, hari ini gue temenin seharian deh!" kata Kyuubi, dikencengin biar Itachi denger. Sementara si Uchiha segera nyiapin serangan balik.

"Kita ke toko buku aja gimana? Lu suka baca novel 'kan? Gue bayarin kok, tenang aja~" peluru pertama ditembakkan. Kyuubi nyiapin amunisinya.

"Mau ke butik? Sepupu gue punya usaha butik lho. Liat-liat aja dulu, yuk?"

Itachi ngedelik, gak terima. Siap-siap ngelempar dinamit.

"Mau ketemu sama orangtua gue gak? Udah lama 'kan gak ke rumah? Padahal lu 'kan tunangan gue~"

HEGH!

Kyuubi berhenti mendadak, kayaknya barusan ada yang beneran ngelempar dinamit ke arah dia. Namikaze tersebut balik badan, jalan ke arah Itachi yang masih anteng nyalain kompor depan matanya –baca: manas-manasin.

Cowok merah itu narik kerah kemeja Itachi, natap mata onyxnya tajem.

Buagh!

"Dasar bego," gumam cowok setan itu sambil ngelepas cengkramannya, sementara Itachi cuma melongo sambil megangin pipinya yang lebam. Si Kyuubi main pergi aja tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi.

_**Apa-apaan nih?**_

To Be Continued

Nyaaah, inilah kelanjutan dari kegajean saya. Mohon dimaklumi, ya -_-

Balesan ripiu,

Daevict024, okee ini lanjut~

PRINCE-blablabla, hoho, jangan melotot gitu dong~ ini baru prosesnyaa~ tenang aja, kewarasan Itachi bakal segera balik kok, haha )

Narita Menari-nari, hahaha, akhir-akhir ini Kyuubi emang lagi berjaya~ /kibarin bendera/

skyruu, oke, makasih concritnya, beb /plak/ nyahaha, gue emang rada labil, kalo abis baca manga biasanya rada ngaruh ke penpik, akhir-akhir ini sering baca manga shojo, orrrzzz /headdesk/

Runriran, sabar dooong~ semuanya punya proses, bung (?) ItaKyuu akan segera saya bangkitkan (?) kembali~

Aqua, ini lanjuuut~

RikaChanRealita21, okee~ bisa dikabulkan~ /catet/

Baiklah~ saya tahu penpik ini semakin hari semakin mengecewakan /play sorrow theme/ tapi saya Cuma pengen menumpahkan kegilaan saya di sini T.T /peluk Soushi/digaplok Ririchiyo/

Dan saya juga ingin mengucapkan, SELAMAT HARI ITAKYUU! Harusnya sih tanggal 26 Oktober kemarin, tapi yah~ gak ada modem jadi agak telat. Tapi tetep aja, HIDUP ITAKYUU! /kibarin bendera ItaKyuu/

Akhir kata,

Review?


	11. Comeback!

"Mau ke rumah orangtua gue gak? Udah lama 'kan gak ke rumah? Padahal lu 'kan tunangan gue~"

Kyuubi mejemin matanya erat. Dahinya berkerut.

"Mau ke rumah orangtua gue gak? Udah lama 'kan gak ke rumah? Padahal lu 'kan tunangan gue~"

Tangannya makin kuat megangin sprei.

"Padahal lu 'kan tunangan gue~"

"... tunangan gue~"

Tunangan.

Tunangan.

Tunangan.

"... bi? Kyuubi?" ada yang ngeguncangin badannya pelan.

"Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi buka mata, cepet, dia ngumpulin nafas, entah kenapa jadi ngos-ngosan kayak abis lari marathon kilometer. Irisnya ngelirik ke samping, Naruto lagi mandangin dia dengan tatapan cemas.

"Lu sakit, ya?" tanya anak itu. Kyuubi ngegeleng, tangannya ngelap dahinya yang penuh keringet. Cowok merah itu ngehela nafas. Naruto miringin kepalanya.

"Lu kenapa, sih? Dari pulang sekolah kayaknya gelisah banget?" tanya Naruto lagi, khawatir. Si kakak cuma ketawa garing sambil nepuk-nepuk punggung adeknya.

"Sotoy lu, Nar. Sejak kapan jadi _mind-reader_?" katanya, berusaha ngelak. Naruto cemberut, tangannya nempeleng pipi Kyuubi.

"Ngatain gue, enak aja. Dasar rubah."

"Berani lu nempeleng gue? Sini!"

Demi keselamatan keturunannya kelak, Naruto mutusin lari sejauh-jauhnya. Kyuubi cuma ngehela nafas sambil megangin pipinya. Dasar adek barbar.

Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum dateng ke wajah setan itu. Rasanya udah gak terlalu buruk perasaannya sekarang. Dia berdiri, ngeregangin otot-ototnya. Trus teriak ke adeknya.

"Nar, mau ke alun-alun gak?"

"Ogah!"

xxxXXXxxx

"Jadi... kenapa gue ikut?"

Kyuubi cuma nyengir, nepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto. "Baik-baik dong ama kakak loe. Ngebahagiain sesekali kan gak rugi ini~"

"Kyuu, tau gak?"

"Apa?"

"Muka lu najong sumpah pas bilang itu."

_Twitch. Twitch._

Kyuubi nahan kepalan tangannya yang udah pengen ngelayang dari tadi buat ngejitak si pirang. Dia pun mutusin buat mulai jalan-jalan di sekitar alun-alun yang makin sore makin rame. Udah mulai banyak yang jualan makanan di sana.

"Kyuu, gue mau kembang gula! Ayo beli!"

xxxXXXxxx

"Udah lu ama dia aja sana, gue males! Alun-alun doang kenapa, sih."

Kalimat itu kembali terlontar indah dari mulut Sasuke yang masang wajah tonjokable. Itachi ngehela nafas.

"Gue males ama cewek _freak_ itu, Sas. Lagian ngapain sih Ayah bawa-bawa tuh anak ke sini? Ganggu ketentraman hidup aja," umpat sang kakak. Sasuke ngelirik dikit, pake sebelah mata.

"Karena keluarganya nginep di sini," jawab bebek itu cuek. Itachi masang wajah asem, dari jaman Sandaime masih ganteng juga dia tau masalah itu mah. Elah.

"Tachi-kuuun~ ayo~ kita kan disuruh membeli makan malam~"

Sasuke nyengir ngeliat wajah Itachi yang udah horror abis. Masalah mereka cuma satu saat ini, bibinya sekeluarga lagi nginep di rumah mereka dan ostomastis bawa anaknya dong? Nah anak sulung yang spesiesnya cewek itu salah satu fans beratnya Itachi. _Bloody. Hell._ Lebih mending Itachi ngadepin satu batalyon penggemarnya di sekolah dibanding satu cewek ini. Kenapa? Soalnya gak bisa pake bodyguard rahasianya. Kalo luka ntar adanya dia yang digorok ama Ayahnya. Heh, rumit banget sih.

"Sas, kalo gue gak balik dalam waktu setengah jam, lapor FBI. Ngerti?"

Sasuke ngedipin sebelah matanya sambil ngacungin jempol, "Gue perlu panggil CIA juga? Atau sekalian gue aduin PBB?"

"Heh, loe kira ini masalah antar-negara? Udah, gue mau pergi dulu. Jaga rumah dan kehormatan elu, ya, Sas."

Sasuke masang wajah asem, kakinya bergerak nendang bokong kakaknya buat ngedorong si kuncir itu supaya cepet-cepet enyah.

xxxXXXxxx

"Tachi-kun jalannya jangan cepet-cepet dong~"

"Lu yang jalannya lelet, oon."

"Tachi-kun kok galak, aku 'kan sepupumu~"

Itachi ngehela nafas trus ngebuangnya keras-keras. Dia gak dilahirin buat ngalamin hal nista ini, demi apapun. Cowok tinggi itu terus jalan cepet tanpa meduliin cewek di belakangnya yang misuh-misuh ngejar dia. Suruh siapa hadir di hidupnya Itachi. Satu juluran lidah buat dia.

"Ne~ Tachi-kun tunggu dong~" akhirnya tuh cewek bisa nyusul dia dan langsung megangin tangannya. Itachi muter bola matanya, berusaha ngelepasin tangannya dari tangan nista sepupunya itu. Tapi si cewek malah ngencengin pegangannya.

_Shit_. Lu menang sekarang. Jangan harap masih idup ampe rumah.

Dan Uchiha itu nerusin acara jalannya tanpa peduli lagi soal itu. Dia ngelirik beberapa pedagang makanan di alun-alun, ngamatin betapa ramenya sore ini. Tiga detik kemudian dahinya ngelipet, ngeliatin sesuatu di depannya. Beberapa meter di sana dua cowok lagi debat.

"Kyuu, gue mau takoyaki!"

"Lu banyak maunya, pake duit lu sendiri kenapa?"

"Huh, pelit."

Alis si Uchiha sulung keangkat sebelah, heran ngeliat dua makhluk itu. Kebeneran banget sama-sama di sini.

"Kyuubi?"

Yah, yang kesebut satu doang, Naruto gak dianggap noh. Haha –ups, jangan nangis, Nar!

Empunya nama noleh, nyari siapa yang nyebut namanya barusan. Dan iris merahnya ketemu ama sosok jangkung berkuncir. Juga sosok di sampingnya yang serba _pink_ –Kyuubi baru tau selera Itachi sepayah ini. Lagian, udah ganti lagi gandengan si Uchiha toh?

"Temanmu, Tachi-kun? Ganteng juga ya~" komentar sosok _pink_ itu. Entah kenapa _onyx_ Itachi langsung melotot ke tuh cewek, natap tajam. Kayak predator ngasih tau batas daerah kekuasaannya.

" –Ah, kenapa Tachi-kun marah? Aku gak suka dia kok, aku kan cuma suka Tachi-kun~" katanya manja. Kyuubi muter bola matanya, ngejek nada bicara tuh cewek dalem hati.

Dan lagi, Itachi marah gara-gara tuh cewek bilang dia ganteng. Pasti cemburu. Ck.

"Nar, pulang yuk," kata cowok merah itu sambil narik tangan Naruto yang lagi ngeliatin tukang takoyaki sambil ngiler.

"Tunggu, Kyuu."

Kyuubi refleks berenti. Dia ngutuk respon tubuhnya, kenapa nurutin kata si Uchiha itu sih? Ntar disangkanya dia robot yang pake _voice command_ lagi –oke, gak bakal ada yang nyangka setan itu robot, dari awal kingdomnya udah beda.

"Lu ngehindarin gue?" tanya Itachi, gak bisa dibendung lagi. "Lu marah sama gue? Kenapa?"

Kyuubi –tanpa sadar- nahan nafas gara-gara dua pertanyaan itu. Naruto ngelirik kakaknya yang tiba-tiba diem dan masang ekspresi galau. Anjir, nggak Kyuubi banget gitu lho.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba nonjok gue tadi di sekolah?"

Hening.

"Gue punya salah sama lu? Bilang, salah gue apa?"

Hening.

"Kenapa diem, Kyuu?"

"Kenapa lu banyak nanya, sompret?" jawab Kyuubi tanpa balik badan. "Gue mau nonjok elu kek, mau ngehindarin elu kek, mau ngapain kek, urusan gue. Ngapain loe nanya-nanya? Kepo banget sih," lanjutnya dengan nada yang kesel. Somehow Itachi ngerasa kekesalannya Kyuubi terkesan dilampiasin, bukan kesel yang sebenernya. Kayak nyari alesan buat nutupin kekesalannya yang asli.

"Urusan gue dong, gue yang elu tonjok gimana bukan urusan gue?"

"Jadi intinya lu mau gue tonjok lagi?" tanya Kyuubi sambil balik badan, entah kenapa emosinya jadi labil begini. Naruto juga heran ngeliatnya, kakaknya lagi marah atau gimana? Setau dia Kyuubi marahnya gak main tangan, mainnya kaki –hei, gak usah melotot juga kali.

Itachi ngangkat sebelah alisnya denger kalimat barusan, sementara sepupunya udah mengkeret dari tadi, bingung ada masalah apa Itachi ama cowok merah itu.

"Loe marah sama gue 'kan? Alesannya apa? Kalo alesannya udah jelas sih gue mau aja tonjok-tonjokan ama lu. Tapi alesannya apa?" tanya Uchiha itu dengan topik yang sama kayak sebelumnya. Kyuubi ngedengus.

"Ya karena lu ngeselin, masa gak ngerti? Oon banget jadi orang," jawab setan itu, Itachi jadi makin bingung kenapa dia marah gak jelas. "Udahlah, pulang yuk, Nar," cowok itu balik badan lagi dan narik tangannya Naruto.

Sret!

Kyuubi natap sosok di depannya, tajam. Berusaha ngintimidasi sosok itu biar minggir dari hadapannya. Sekarang. Juga. "Minggir."

"Siapa bilang urusan gue ama lu udah selesai?" kata si Uchiha, belagak nyebelin dengan masang seringai gaje yang udah gak dia keluarin semenjak sebulan lalu. "Gue belom selesai ngomong –" jari telunjuknya ngedorong dahi Kyuubi, " –rubah manis."

Kyuubi makin najemin tatapannya ke cowok sialan di depannya ini. Kepalan tangannya udah gak sabar pengen nonjok si makhluk item item. "Gue. Bukan. Rubah. Manis," geramnya kesel.

Itachi makin lebar aja seringainya, tangannya turun dari dahi ke pipi Kyuubi, ngelus bagian itu perlahan. "Aa~ kok malu-malu gitu sih?" tanya si Uchiha, nyengir dengan kapasitas nyebelin nyaris seratus persen.

Buagh!

Itachi kedorong beberapa langkah setelah Kyuubi nonjok pipinya, lagi. Uchiha itu ngelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dikit, trus nyengir lagi.

"Waah~ jadi kita main nih di sini? Oke, lu juga udah ngomong alesan lu apaan, jadi bolehlah kita main dikit~" kata Uchiha itu, nyantai walau si Kyuubi keliatan marah banget. Si Uchiha malah ngedipin sebelah matanya, bikin Kyuubi makin mendidih.

_**Kenapa sih orang bego ini? Nyadar kek, dia tuh ngeselin**_.

"Jangan banyak omong," kata Kyuubi sambil ngarahin tendangan ke Itachi yang ngehindar dengan gampang. Si Uchiha ketawa seneng. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka udah pada bisik-bisik, bahkan ngumpul ngeliatin mereka. Beberapa dari mereka lari manggil keamanan.

"Gue gak banyak omong kok, Kyuu~ elo sewot banget sih ama gue~ kenapa, hm?" Uchiha itu terus aja ngehindarin pukulan atau tendangan yang dikasih Kyuubi. Sama sekali gak bales nyerang. Bikin Kyuubi ngerasa diremehin dan makin marah.

"Berisik, sompret!" teriak cowok merah itu, makin kesel. Dia pun naikin _speed_ gerakannya, di sisi lain Itachi cuma berkelit doang, gak ngelawan sama sekali. "Aaaargh! Loe ngeremehin gue, hah?! Bales, dasar bego!"

Itachi cuma senyum-senyum aja ngadepin cowok itu.

"Loe gak lebih tinggi dari gue, sialan! Jangan sombong loe! Ugh!" cowok merah di depannya makin marah aja. Itachi ngangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi gue lebih tinggi limabelas senti dari elu. Gimana dong?" tanya Uchiha itu sambil ketawa, seneng banget ngeliat Kyuubi sewot sama dia.

"Kalian, ikut kami ke pos satpam, menimbulkan keributan seperti ini," kata seseorang, nginterupsi Kyuubi; siap mati.

Si Kyuubi ngelirik tajem, tanpa ngomong apapun dia ngarahin tendangannya ke perut satpam kurang beruntung itu.

Buagh!

"_Do. Not. Interfere. Get it?!"_ bentak Kyuubi, kesel. Satpam itu cuma mandangin dia dengan tatapan horror. Megangin perutnya yang tadi kena tendang.

"Jangan ngelibatin orang lain, Kyuu," kata Itachi, ngingetin setan itu. Si Kyuubi cuma ngedengus.

"Dia yang mau terlibat, bukan salah gue."

Kyuubi nerusin acaranya tadi, mukul, nendang dan lain sebagainya ke Uchiha itu. Dan si Itachi juga masih santai ngadepinnya.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialaaaan! Bales!" teriak Kyuubi, darah tinggi banget. Itachi ketawa kecil. Kakinya bergerak ngebebat kaki Kyuubi. Kena.

Bruk!

"Ergh..."

Itachi duduk di perut cowok itu, nyengir lebar. Telunjuknya ngedorong dahi cowok itu, lagi.

"Nah, gue udah bales 'kan? Gimana? Masih mau main?"

"Aaaargh! Turun dari atas badan gue!" si Kyuubi mulai berontak, berusaha bangun. Itachi ketawa lagi. Tangannya nahan tangan Kyuubi. Empunya tangan masih aja berusaha ngelepasin diri. Si Uchiha nunduk, natap mata merah Kyuubi rada serius.

"Diem, gue mau ngomong bentar."

"Turun!"

"Gue mau ngomong bentar, Kyuu~"

"Gak peduli. Turun! Argh! Lepasin, bego!"

"Gue tau lo ngerti makna diem, Kyuu."

Kyuubi langsung diem, rada kaget sama nada ngomongnya si Uchiha barusan. Itachi keliatan serius banget, bikin merinding. Naruto ama sepupunya Itachi yang nonton pun ikut bergidik.

"Lu kenapa ngehindarin gue?" tanya Uchiha sulung itu, serius. "Marah sama gue? Kenapa?"

Kyuubi masih diem, suasana jadi hening di sana. Mata merahnya ngehindarin mata Itachi yang lagi ngintimidasi dia banget. Si Uchiha ngehela nafas.

"Lu ngehindarin mata gue juga, ngaku aja, lu emang ngehindarin gue. Kenapa?"

"Minggir." Cuma itu jawaban Kyuubi, masih tetep gak mau natap Uchiha itu. Itachi ngehela nafas, dia ngelepasin tangannya Kyuubi trus berdiri. Si Kyuubi sendiri langsung bangun dan narik Naruto buat pulang.

Kenapa jadi aneh gini sih?

xxxXXXxxx

"Kyuubi-kun kenapa? Murung banget hari ini."

Itachi muter mata waktu suara itu masuk ke organ pendengarannya. Dia lagi duduk di pojokan kantin, sendirian kali ini. Udah gak minat main kompor-komporan sama Kyuubi lagi. Kalo Kyuubi sih emang dasarnya suka diikutin si Yugito.

"Lu bisa tinggalin gue gak? Lagi males gue ngadepin elu." Kedengeran suara Kyuubi yang nadanya datar. Aneh. Biasanya dia ngomong nada tinggi mulu.

"Tapi –"

" –Gue gak mau nonjok cewek, jadi jangan paksa gue. Pergi sana."

Itachi ngelirik Yugito yang keliatan bingung, trus ganti ngelirik Kyuubi yang lagi diem nyeruput es tehnya, gak selera. Cowok merah itu masih masang wajah galau. Sampe-sampe anak lain pada gak ngerasain aura setannya hari ini. Ckckck.

Entah mau nyari masalah atau apa, Itachi nyamperin cowok itu trus duduk di kursi di depannya. Yang disamperin ngelirik bentar, trus cuek lagi. Itachi ngehela nafas.

"Loe belom jawab pertanyaan gue, Kyuu. Kenapa marah sama gue?"

"..."

"Bilang aja, gue gak bakal marah kok." Entah mau ngelawak atau apa, si Uchiha ngomong begitu. Si Kyuubi cuma ngedengus sinis. Siapa yang peduli Itachi marah atau enggak? Heh~

"Kyuu?"

"..."

"Woi, gue gak ngomong ama kaleng krupuk lho." Uchiha itu mulai kesel didiemin dari tadi. Sementara si setan ngelirik dia sinis.

"_Not talking to idiots_," jawabnya singkat, padat dan tajem. Itachi mau gak mau jadi makin kesel kenapa si setan jadi absurd begini. Dia berdiri en narik kerah kemeja Kyuubi, natap matanya tajem.

"Gue udah berusaha sabar dan ngajak damai, Namikaze. Jangan salahin gue kalo kali ini gue serius sama loe."

"Heh~ _so scary_~ hahaha," ejek Kyuubi pake nada yang sumpah-ngajak-ribut. Gak sadar bahaya di depannya.

"Kayaknya loe emang gak bisa dibaikin, ya."

"Gak ada yang nyuruh elo ngebaikin gue, oon. Gue juga gak minta dibaikin," jawab Kyuubi lagi-lagi nyeret Itachi ke batas kesabaran.

Buagh!

"Pelajaran pertama; _I'm not an idiot_. Jadi jangan panggil gue oon."

Kyuubi melotot, megangin pipinya yang barusan ditonjok. Anjir, si Uchiha beneran ngajak ribut? Sialan!

"Apa-apaan lu, sialan!"

Buagh!

"Pelajaran kedua; jangan panggil gue sialan, rubah manis."

Buagh!

"PELAJARAN PERTAMA DARI GUE; GUE BUKAN RUBAH DAN GUE GAK MANIS!"

To Be Continued

_Next chapter preview_

'_**Ini gue, Kyuu. Uchiha Itachi, udah balik. Sambut kedatangan gue, rubah manis~'**_

"_**Hello, Kyuu~ galak banget hari ini. Kenapa, sweety?"**_

"_**Gue..."**_

_**Buagh!**_

"_**Kelamaan!"**_

_**Buagh!**_

"_**Dengerin baik-baik gue bilang."**_

_**Buagh!**_

"_**Ya cepetan!"**_

_**Buagh!**_

"_**Habanero?"**_


	12. Confession

Buagh!

"Pelajaran kedua; jangan panggil gue sialan, rubah manis."

Buagh!

"PELAJARAN PERTAMA DARI GUE; GUE BUKAN RUBAH DAN GUE GAK MANIS!"

**.**

**(Ha-halo? Ada yang masih inget sama fiksi ini? Oh, jangan, jangan bunuh saya. Saya tahu sudah sekian abad saya ngilang ninggalin multichap ini. Maaf banget, baru sembuh dari WB, nih. Baiklah, here we go.)**

**.**

**.**

**Angel or Devil? © Blackeyes Asakura**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Asakura presents**

**Chapter 12: Confession**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brak!**

Seisi kelas kaget, ngelirik takut-takut ke pojok kanan kelas. Dimana seorang cowok berambut merah gondrong lagi amuk-amukan gak jelas.

"Dia pikir dia siapa?! Dasar orang sinting!" Cowok itu nendang meja sekali lagi, kesel stadium akhir. Saat ini gak ada yang berani negur dia, termasuk guru yang lagi ngajar. Mereka cuma diem-diem aja sambil sesekali ngelirik dia.

"Sabar, Kyuu. Ntar gue hajar dia deh," kata cowok berambut merah lain, berdiri tiba-tiba. Yang lagi ngamuk ngelirik, tatapannya tajem banget.

"Lo ngeremehin gue? Gue juga bisa ngehajar dia mah!"

**HE?**

Kayaknya tuh cowok salah paham deh, main ngamuk-ngamuk aja. Si Nagato (yang tadi ngomong) milih buat diem, daripada tulang rusuknya dipatahin ama tuh anak.

"I-iya deh, maaf ya," katanya sambil duduk lagi. Ikutan ama anak lain yang diem-diem aja ngeliat Kyuubi (yang lagi ngamuk) kumat.

Sementara Kyuubi masih kesel banget banget ama orang yang tadi di kantin seenaknya nonjok dia dan ngatain dia rubah manis. Aish! Benci bangeeeeeeet!

Bug!

Cowok itu nonjok tembok di sampingnya. Terus ngulangin hal yang sama beberapa kali, abis itu nendang meja yang tadi lagi ampe nyaris ancur.

**BRAK!**

**BRAK!**

"**UCHIHA-STAAAARRRRD!"**

-AngelOrDevil-

"Huachi!"

Cowok yang barusan diteriakin marganya bersin mendadak, dia ngelap idungnya, trus cengar-cengir sendiri. "Pasti si Kyuubi lagi ngamuk-ngamuk," gumamnya.

Entah kapan Itachi ngerasa sehidup ini, perasaannya doang apa emang rohnya udah balik lagi setelah sekian lama pergi. Rasanya kayak bener-bener jadi Uchiha Itachi. Perlahan bibirnya ketarik ngebentuk seringaian.

Ternyata ini rasanya idup yang bener-bener idup ya? Hahaha.

"Uchiha-san, kenapa kamu senyum-senyum?"

Teguran gurunya bikin seringaiannya pudar, dia langsung nengok ke gurunya dan senyum manis tapi kayak malaikat pencabut nyawa. "Ah? Mungkin Sensei salah lihat?" katanya sambil tetep senyum.

Gurunya entah kenapa ngerasa rambut di tengkuknya berdiri. "Ahaha, m-mungkin iya, Uchiha-san. Silahkan teruskan kegiatanmu," katanya sambil megangin tengkuknya yang merinding. Itachi senyum makin lebar, sampe matanya nyaris segaris.

Itachi ngelamun lagi, rasanya kayak balik lagi ke idupnya yang dulu. Seringainya makin lebar, tangannya ngelus pipinya yang tadi kena tonjok Kyuubi, ngebayangin dia lagi ngelus tangan si Namikaze. Uchiha itu mulai cengar-cengir gaje lagi, udah lama banget gak ngerasain tonjokan tuh anak. Ah, pantesan kemarin-kemarin kerasa hambar.

'Ngebayangin lo aja udah bikin gue senyum-senyum, Kyuu. Gue jadi makin tertarik sama lo. Hahaha,' batin si Uchiha gaje. Jari telunjuk Uchiha itu ngelus bibirnya, dan senyum di bibirnya makin lebar. Ah, gue gila nih, Namikaze Kyuubi~ gue gila karena elo. Hahaha.

'Ini gue, Kyuu. Uchiha Itachi, udah balik. Sambut kedatangan gue, rubah manis~'

-AngelOrDevil-

Kyuubi lagi ngeberesin buku sama alat tulisnya dengan brutal (maksudnya masukin itu barang-barang ke tasnya dengan kasar, dipaksa-paksain) waktu salah satu anak kelasnya nyamperin dia.

"Ng... K-Kyuu..."

Kyuubi noleh, melotot galak.

"Apa?!" tanyanya sewot. Anak itu mundur selangkah, ngeringis, nyeselin nasibnya yang kurang beruntung.

"Lu dicariin orang, di depan kelas tuh," jawab anak itu takut-takut. Kyuubi ngangkat sebelah alisnya. Anak itu mundur lagi selangkah, "d-dia Uchiha It-.."

"SURUH DIA PULANG AJA!"

Anak itu mundur seribu langkah, lari ketakutan. Kyuubi ngehela nafas, moodnya berantakan banget hari ini. Gah! Semuanya gara-gara Uchiha-stard itu.

"Hello, Kyuu~ galak banget hari ini. Kenapa, _sweety_?" satu suara nongol ke telinganya, bikin kepalanya makin panas.

Buagh!

"Panggil begitu lagi, gue bunuh lo dua kali!" bentak si Namikaze, sementara yang jadi sasaran tonjokan cuma ketawa sambil berdiri.

"Galak banget, sih. Gue ini sepupu elo~"

"Najis!"

Sai (yang kena tonjok) ketawa lagi sambil megangin dadanya, pura-pura sakit hati.

"Ooh~ hati gue sakit, nih. Lembut dikit dong, _sweety_~"

Buagh!

"Jijik! Pergi lo jauh-jauh! Najis gue deket-deket sama lo!"

"Iya, soalnya lo maunya deket-deket sama gue, 'kan?"

Kyuubi ngelirik pintu masuk kelas, berdiri di sana si Uchiha-stard dengan gaya _coverboy_, nyender di tembok sambil senyum najong.

**Oh. My. God.**

Demi apapun Kyuubi pengen ngejedukin diri ke tembok terdekat kalo dia gak inget itu bakalan sakit. Sial banget sih dia hari ini?

"Maa~ Uchiha Itachi, eh?" Sai berdiri, senyum ke Itachi, senyum manis tapi tajem. Itachi bales senyum, lebih manis dan lebih tajem. Tangannya keangkat ke atas, nyapa Sai.

"_Hisashiburi da na_, calon sepupu~"

Kyuubi melotot.

"Maksud elo apaan, curut?" tanyanya sewot. Itachi ketawa ngeliatnya. Sai maju selangkah, natap si Uchiha.

"Ah, kenapa ke sini? Nanti Anko nyariin elo, kalian pacaran, 'kan?" kata Sai, senyum ke Itachi. Yang disenyumin senyum balik.

"Itu masa lalu~" jawabnya santai. Uchiha itu jalan nyantai ke arah dua Namikaze di depannya. Senyumnya masih aja nangkring. "_Anyway_, perlu gue anter balik, beb?"

Hening.

"Ha?" tanya dua orang di depannya, bingung. Itachi ketawa kecil. Dia narik dasi Kyuubi sampe empunya nabrak dada cowok Uchiha itu.

"Apa yang kurang jelas dari kalimat gue, hn?"

BUAGH!

"Jijik! Apa-apaan sih lo!" bentak Kyuubi abis nonjok Uchiha di depannya yang mulai bertindak nyebelin kayak dulu. **Sok seme. Cih.** "Sai, lu jemput Naruto! Gue balik duluan!" lanjutnya sambil lari ke luar kelas. Baru lima langkah, tangannya udah ditarik si Uchiha. Sulung Uchiha itu narik kerah si Namikaze tanpa ngelepasin pegangan tangannya.

"_Chotto_, elo ini masih perlu gue didik rupanya. Gue 'kan lagi ngomong, jangan kabur gitu, dong. Gak diajarin sopan santun, eh?" tanya Uchiha itu sambil senyum, cengkramannya di tangan Kyuubi kuat banget sampe si Kyuubi gak bisa ngelepasin tangannya.

"Lo juga gak perlu maju, Namikaze Sai." Itachi ngangkat sebelah kakinya, ngedorong Sai yang barusan mau maju ngebantuin Kyuubi. Sai kedorong beberapa langkah, matanya mulai tajem ngeliatin si Sulung Uchiha.

"Kyuubi 'kan udah bilang, lo jemput Naruto. Oke? Kasian nanti Naruto dipalakin preman lagi gimana coba? Kyuubi ampe nang –ugh!" kalimatnya Itachi kepotong sama tonjokan Kyuubi di perutnya, mata merahnya natap tajem si Uchiha. Sedetik kemudian dia ngelirik Sai.

"Udah lu jemput Naruto aja, gue bisa ngatasin orang ini," kata Kyuubi serius, takut juga dia ngebayangin Naruto masuk rumah sakit lagi kayak waktu itu. Sai keliatan ragu tapi akhirnya nurut. Itachi senyum sambil ngelambai ke sepupunya Kyuubi itu.

Buagh!

Kyuubi ngambil kesempatan waktu Itachi ngelepas tangannya buat ngelambai. Dia buru-buru lari, tapi lagi-lagi si Uchiha bisa narik dia. Kali ini malahan Kyuubi sampe dibanting ke lantai, Itachi duduk di atas perut Namikaze itu.

"Gue bilang gue belom selesai ngomong, Kyuu. Kurang jelas?" kata Uchiha itu, senyum manis. Kyuubi mulai marah, dia benci banget posisi kayak gini, bikin dia susah kabur!

"Lo mau ngomong apaan sih?! Turun!"

Buagh!

Itachi senyum abis nonjok Kyuubi barusan. Kyuubi natap dia horror, kenapa sih sebenernya nih orang? Tiba-tiba aneh gini.

"Gue perlu ngomong sama elo, Kyuu."

Buagh!

"Yaudah cepetan jangan lama-lama!" bales Kyuubi setelah nonjok balik si Uchiha. Itachi kembali senyum, tangannya bergerak buat nonjok si Namikaze lagi.

Buagh!

"Dengerin baik-baik gue ngomong apa, Kyuu."

Buagh!

"Makanya cepetan!"

Buagh!

"Gue..."

Buagh!

"Kelamaan!"

Buagh!

"Dengerin baik-baik gue bilang."

Buagh!

"Ya cepetan!"

Buagh!

"Gue –.."

Buagh!

"Gue bilang cepetan!"

Buagh!

Buagh!

Itachi natap tajem mata Kyuubi abis nonjok dia dua kali tadi. Entah kenapa Kyuubi jadi agak merinding ngeliatin Itachi serius gitu. Sebenernya Kyuubi bukan gak mau denger. Dia cuma panik, entah kenapa bisa nebak sedikit banyak apa yang bakal Itachi bilang. Dan dia gak siap buat denger itu.

"Gue cinta sama lo, Kyuu! Gue cinta sama lo!"

Hening.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"U-_uso_! Jangan macem-macem lu sama gue! Turun!" Kyuubi panik beneran pas nyadar bahwa tebakannya tepat cepek persen. Dia mulai berontak tapi Itachi masih aja keukeuh nahan dia.

"Gue gak bohong, Kyuu. Gue cinta sama lo," kata Itachi, masih dengan wajah serius _to the max_. Kyuubi makin panik.

"Bohong! Lu kan cintanya sama si Anko! Udahlah jangan kemakan fujodanshi sialan itu, masa sih elo doyan sesama jeruk? Turun!" Kyuubi terus berontak walau tangannya sekarang ditahan Itachi.

"Gue nembak Anko soalnya elu jadian sama Yugito. Maa, sedikit gak bisa dipercaya mungkin. Tapi setelah gue pikir-pikir gue emang cinta sama lo, Kyuu." Itachi berdiri dan ngelepasin pegangannya ke tangan Kyuubi. Tapi si Namikaze sendiri masih ada diem melongo sambil berdiri.

"Abnormal!" teriak Kyuubi sambil lari keluar. Itachi cuma ngehela nafas ngeliatnya. Yah, sesuai perkiraannya, ini gak bakal gampang. Tapi, dia gak punya pilihan lain selain terus maju. Udah percuma kalo mau mundur. Terlanjur basah.

Oke, kita tinggalkan sejenak Uchiha sulung yang akhirnya jujur ini –seseorang tolong hapus seringai dari wajah saya. Kita sorot kediaman Namikaze kita yang sedang panik. Seriously, kediamannya yang sedang panik, Namikaze sulung masih di perjalanan pulang jadi nggak tau bahaya apa yang nunggu dia di rumah.

Sejenak kemudian pintu kediaman Namikaze dibuka dengan buru-buru, si sulung masuk, ngos-ngosan –hei, perasaan tadi dia naik bis? Kenapa kayak abis marathon Amerika-Australia gitu?

"Hah.. hah.. dasar orang bego, abnormal, bikin gue jantungan aja. Kalo gue jantungan emang dia mau ngegantiin jantung gue? Hari gini yang mau nyumbangin jantung 'kan dikit," umpat si Namikaze tersebut, ngawur sampe melebar segala ke biologi n kedokteran.

"_Where's your 'tadaima', young man?"_

Sebuah suara lembut ngagetin Kyuubi, iris merahnya melotot, ngerasa gak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Jangan-jangan ada jin lagi di rumahnya?

"_I've left you a whole year and you lost all of your cuteness? God, can't I get back my cute little fox again?"_ Suara itu kedengeran lagi. Bikin si Kyuubi gak jadi merinding soalnya ternyata prediksinya bener. Suara itu milik Uzuma –eh, maksudnya Namikaze Kushina. Pas si sulung noleh, ibunya tersebut lagi senyum sambil duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, megang cangkir teh, di sampingnya ada Namikaze Minato, ayahnya, lagi serius ngutak-ngatik laptopnya, di paling kiri ada Naruto yang lagi ngelendot manja ke ayahnya, minta liburan sementara si ayah cuma ngejawab, 'nanti, Naru. Nanti, sebentar, ya.'

"_Okaeri,"_ Kushina senyum, wanita paruh baya yang masih aja cantik itu berdiri ngehampirin si Kyuubi yang masih cengo kuadrat. Kyuubi mulai gagap, mau ngomong.

"**Habanero?"**

DUAK!

"_You're so meanie as always, Kyuu-chan!"_ kata Kushina sambil ketawa, setelah seenak jidat ngejitak anak sulungnya. Ya abis, kenapa kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya Kyuubi tuh malahan itu? Heh.

"Ngapain Ibu di sini? Itu perusahaan siapa yang ngurus?" tanya Kyuubi sambil ngelus kepalanya yang sedikit berharga –sedikit, garisbawahi ini. Kushina ketawa kecil.

"Maa~ untuk apa kami punya bawahan kalau tidak bisa digunakan sebagai pengganti sementara waktu?" kata Kushina, dia ngehela nafas sebelum ngelanjutin, "habisnya Ibu khawatir dengan kalian. Jadi Ibu paksa Ayah kalian pulang."

Kyuubi bisa nangkep sejenak muka ayahnya jadi asem, kasian, jadi korban di sini. Iris merahnya ngelirik si Ibu lagi, "khawatir kenapa? Gue ama Naruto gak kenapa-kenapa, kok."

"Kyuu-chan! Memangnya Ibu tidak boleh khawatir kalau meninggalkan dua perawan –ehm, perjaka Ibu sendirian di negara sebesar Jepang? Pasti Ibu khawatir lah~" katanya sambil senyum-senyum. _Somehow_ innernya Kyuubi muter mata dan ngebatin 'kenapa gak dari dulu khawatirnya?'.

"Tapi –..."

"Dan lagi," Kushina motong perkataannya Kyuubi, entah kenapa sekarang mukanya tuh orang jadi sedikit nyeremin, "sepertinya Kyuu-chan cukup banyak berulah sementara kami di Melbourne selama setahun ini."

Kyuubi nelen ludah, "berulah gimana, sih? Suka ngawur, deh." Sulung Namikaze itu mulai merengut sebal, abis Ibunya kayak masih ngurus anak TK aja.

"_Of course you have problems, young man. __**Problems**__,"_ kata Kushina, ngasih penekanan di kata terakhirnya, _"you've messed up with... um, who's that? Suigetsu? Nagato? Yahiko? And... Uchiha... Itachi, eh?" _katanya dengan wajah khas tukang jagal.

"_What kind of problem?!_ Gue gak punya urusan ama orang-orang itu, lagian Ibu kepo banget, sih, ampe tau itu orang-orang sinting," umpat Kyuubi setengah hati. Kushina ketawa, masih masang wajah nyeremin.

"_Especially with that Uchiha man. You've got some guts for kissed him twice, young man."_

**EEEEHHHH?**

"HA? AP –apaan sih?! Siapa yang nyium dia, eh?!" teriak Kyuubi, mulai kalap. Kushina tau dari mana urusan dia sama si Uchiha?

"_I sent your cousin here without a purpose is a stupid idea_, Kyuu-chan. Dia punya karir yang hebat di Melbourne, dan kalau Ibu mengirimnya ke sini tanpa tujuan jelas itu artinya Ibu mengumpankan diri pada keluarganya."

"_Cousin? COUSIN? You mean, that perverted-stupid-artist?!"_ Kyuubi bener-bener kaget waktu tau ternyata datengnya Sai tuh akal-akalan Ibunya. Heeh~ kenapa hidupnya jadi ruwet gini, sih? Seakan-akan dia punya skandal foto panas aja –itu lho, misalnya foto pas ngebakar gedung sekolah, dan lain-lain.

"Maa maa, kalian bisa bicara dengan volume normal, 'kan? Aku pulang merasa fungsi telingaku dan telinga Naru-chan tidak seoptimal biasanya," keluh Minato, bapak-bapak itu naro laptopnya dan ngeregangin ototnya dikit.

"Habisnya Kyuu-chan kita nakal, sih~" kata Kushina, ketawa kecil. Kyuubi masang wajah sweatdrop. Keberuntungannya kabur lagi kayanya.

"Udahlah, langsung aja omongin tujuan kita ke sini." Kushina ketawa pas Minato bilang gitu.

"Baik, baik. Ehm, Namikaze Kyuubi, demi kesehatan mentalmu dan adikmu, Ibu dan Ayah akan memindahkan kalian dari sini. Kita bisa bertemu setiap hari di rumah kalian yang baru," kata Kushina serius. Sementara si Kyuubi muter mata. Kesehatan mental? Emang dia kenapa? Kena skizofrenia?

"Terserah kal –tunggu, dimana maksudnya?"

"Melbourne_, of course."_

**To be continued**

**Thanks a lot skyruu, Rea BaskerVille, PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999, Runriran, sakuhime-chan, Hoshigami Sheia, Princess Love Naru Is Nay, corn flakes, Hyuuga Sakurina, twins shinobi, CindyAra, Daevict024, Subaru Abe, yukichan97, dan Luce stellare of Hyuzura. Saya nggak sempet bales review dari chap 10 kemarin.**

**Terima kasih juga buat KAMU yang masih berminat membaca fiksi ini.**

Haloooo~ lama tak jumpa. Maaf baru dilanjut, baru sembuh WB nih saya. Btw fiksi ini saya usahakan update seminggu sekali. Jadi palingan next chapter saya publish hari minggu depan, atau deket-deket situ lah. Oh iya, sekedar spoiler. Fiksi ini cuma bakal sampe chapter 14.

Oh iya, satu lagi, saya lagi ngumpulin ItaKyuu lover nih, rencananya pengen bikin grup di FB (atau udah ada? Kali aja saya yang katrok) jadi kalau ada yang minat gabung, PM saya, ya. Grupnya belom dibikin, kok, masih ngumpulin anggota soalnya, hehe. Baiklaaah, segitu aja deh cuap-cuap saya, banyak juga ya.

Akhir kata; review/concrit/flame, please?


	13. Departure

"Apa? Melbourne? Ogah!"

Itulah respon pertama Kyuubi pas Kushina bilang bakal mindahin domisili mereka semua ke kota di Australia itu. Naruto juga ikutan kaget, dia emang baru tau itu rencana barusan.

"Kenapa, Kyuu? Bukannya kamu biasanya seneng kalo kita sekeluarga bareng lagi?" tanya Kushina. Kyuubi ngedengus pelan. Bukannya gak mau banget, sih. **Cuma...**

"Kamu beneran naksir Uchiha sulung itu?"

**.**

**(Halo! Telat sehari, nih. Tak apalah, ya? Hehe. Anyway, saya terharu banget, lho, ternyata masih ada yang mau baca fiksi ini, seriusan saya terharu banget pas baca review. Makasih banyak banyak banyak, deh. Baiklah, ini dia chapter 13, enjoy it!)**

**.**

**Angel or Devil? © Blackeyes Asakura**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Asakura presents**

**Chapter 13: Departure**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HAH? ENGGAK LAH!"

Kyuubi sebel banget, ibunya emang punya intel dimana-mana. Siapa sangka si mesum Sai selama ini adalah mata-mata ibunya? Serasa jadi buronan FBI lah idupnya Kyuubi.

Kushina ngehela nafas, ngegelengin kepalanya pelan. Matanya ngelirik Minato. Terus ngelirik Naruto yang duduk di samping suaminya itu.

"Jadi usaha Ibu datang ke sini sia-sia, ya. Padahal Ibu pengen banget bareng lagi sama kalian..."

Kyuubi rada kaget sama nada lembut barusan, biasanya kan Kushina ngomongnya pake tanda seru melulu. _Somehow_ dia jadi ngerasa rada bersalah. Tapi ya gimana, dong? Emang dianya gak mau.

"N-Nggak, kok! Naru mau ikut!"

Semua mata langsung ngelirik Naruto. Kaget.

"Nar, apa-apaan, sih?" Kyuubi yang pertama kali ngerespon, panik. Kushina ketawa dalam hati, cara paling gampang ngendaliin Kyuubi tuh emang pake Naruto sebagai umpan.

"Apanya yang apaan, Kyuu? Ibu sama Ayah udah capek-capek ke sini, ninggalin perusahaan. Cuma pindah tempat tinggal apa susahnya, sih? Lo nggak mau emang bareng lagi ama mereka?" jawab Naruto, baru sekarang dia berani ngelawan Kyuubi. Mungkin efek kalimat Kushina tadi, ya.

"Sebodo, pokoknya gue gak mau pindah! Lagian lo manja banget, sih, harus ngikut-ngikut orangtua mulu!"

Kushina ama Minato berpandangan. Jarang banget Kyuubi ama Naruto adu mulut gini. Kyuubi bukan tipe orang yang suka debat, apalagi sama Naruto. Emang, sih, keliatannya Kyuubi sering maksa gini-gitu ke adiknya, cuma pada akhirnya si Kyuubi biasa ngalah. Tapi sekarang?

"Iya gue anak manja, gak suka lo?" Naruto berdiri, natap tajam mata kakaknya.

"Ya udah lo aja sana yang pindah! Gue gak mau!" bentaknya balik. Kyuubi lari ke kamarnya terus masuk ngebanting pintu.

"Bego... Kyuubi bego!" teriak Naruto, ikutan lari ke kamar dan ngebanting pintu.

Tinggal Minato ama Kushina yang pandang-pandangan di ruang keluarga. Masalah apalagi sih ini?

-AngelOrDevil-

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

Hening sebentar, Sasuke ngelirik kakaknya yang masih aja anteng di depan laptop. Anak itu ngedengus sebel, kakinya bergerak nendang kaki si Sulung.

"Buka, tuh," katanya malas-malasan. Itachi muter matanya, dia balik nendang si adik.

"Lu aja, gih."

Sasuke mulai ngedumel, males banget dia bangun dari sofa. Tapi mau gak mau dia ngelakuin itu, abis kakaknya kayak serius banget ngadepin laptop. Jangan-jangan nonton bokep, lagi?

Bocah berambut _spike_ itu pun ngebuka pintu rumah mereka.

"Selamat siang."

Sasuke ngangkat sebelah alisnya. "Siang. Cari siapa?"

Cowok di depan pintu senyum sampe matanya sipit. "Uchiha Itachi ada?"

"Ada." Sasuke nolehin kepala ke Itachi, "Tach, buat lo, nih!"

Itachi ngerutin dahinya. Tumben banget ada yang nyari dia. Sulung Uchiha itu naro laptopnya ke meja dan nyamperin pintu. Dia nahan nafas kaget pas tau siapa yang nyariin dia.

"**Ngapain lo ke sini?"**

"Cuma mau bantu dikit."

-AngelOrDevil-

"Kyuu, buka pintunya, dong."

Udah kesekian kalinya Kushina bilang gitu sambil ngetuk pintu kamar Kyuubi. Tapi gak ada tanda-tanda si rambut merah mau ngebuka tuh pintu. Kushina ngehela nafas.

"Kyuu, makan malamnya Ibu taruh di depan pintu, ya. Jangan sampe gak dimakan. Nanti kamu sakit."

Abis bilang begitu Kushina turun lagi ke lantai satu. Dia ketemu Minato di bawah, dari raut mukanya, sih, kayaknya Naruto juga gak mau keluar kamar. Tumben banget tuh anak dua berantem ekstrim begini.

"Oh, iya, tadi Sai ke sini, 'kan? Kemana dia sekarang?" tanya Minato. Dia duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, ngerenggangin otot lehernya sebelum ngadepin laptop lagi. Kerjaan emang gak bisa ditinggal seratus persen.

"Entah, pulang mungkin."

-AngelOrDevil-

"Jadi, Kyuubi sama Naruto bakal pindah ke Melbourne?"

"Ya. Tepatnya dipindahin sama orangtuanya."

Itachi ngehela nafas. Sasuke mandangin dia, ngebatin. 'Tuh kan beneran naksir cowok.'

"Kenapa lo ngasih tau gue? Bukannya lo dikirim ke sini biar Kyuubi normal?" tanya Itachi akhirnya. Mau gak mau dia heran juga kenapa Sai tiba-tiba dateng ke rumahnya dan ngasih tau berita itu. Sai senyum.

"Gue cuma gak mau dibenci Kyuubi gara-gara misahin kalian," jawabnya. Itachi ngangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Misahin? Gue ama Kyuubi kan belom ada hubungan apa-apa. Dia aja gak ada rasa apa-apa sama gue. Eh, ada, benci kali."

"Hahaha, dasar nggak peka. Lo kira waktu itu kenapa Kyuubi nampar elo? Jelas karena dia cemburu, lah. Masa gitu aja nggak nyadar, sih?" kata Sai, dia ngambil cangkir teh yang disuguhin dan minum dikit. Itachi ngerutin dahinya.

"Tapi dia ngatain gue abnormal bahkan sampe tadi siang." Sai ketawa pas Itachi bilang gitu. Cowok itu nepuk-nepuk bahu Itachi.

"Ah, elo kayak nggak tau Kyuubi aja, mana mau dia ngaku. Gengsinya Kyuubi ama gunung Fuji juga gedean gunung Fuji."

Hening. **Garing nggak, sih?**

"Tetep aja gue masih heran. Kayaknya sampe tadi siang lo masih kontra sama gue?" tanya Itachi lagi. Penasaran banget dia kenapa Sai mendadak jadi malaikat penolong gini. Sai senyum tipis.

"Jangan kesenengan. Gue ngelakuin ini buat Kyuubi, bukan buat lo."

Alis Itachi buat yang kesekian kalinya terangkat.

"Segitunya lo–"

"**Kyuubi tuh cinta pertama gue."**

Dua Uchiha di depannya langsung kaget setengah idup. Sai pernah naksir Kyuubi? Kuping mereka yang salah denger apa emang dunia mau runtuh? Sasuke bahkan reflek ngorek kupingnya. Itachi, sih, dia maklumin naksir makhluk barbar semacam Kyuubi. Tapi, Sai? Keliatannya lebih normal dari Itachi. Kok bisa, gitu.

"H-Hah? Kok bisa? Dia 'kan sepupu lo?" tanya Itachi. Uchiha itu makin heran aja ama keluarga Namikaze. Aneh bin ajaib semua kayaknya. "Lagian kalo lo suka sama Kyuubi kenapa ngasih tau info ini?" lanjutnya.

"Karena gue yakin Kyuubi nggak bakal suka sama gue. Jadi, yah, karena gue baik, gue bantu elo."

Sasuke nyaris pengen ketawa kalo aja Sai nggak bermuka melas. Kasian banget, gitu. Itachi nginjek kaki si adek.

"Terus gue harus gimana?" tanya Itachi. Udah kayak konsultasi ke dukun aja dia. Sai senyum, nyerahin sebuah kartu.

"Ini kartu nama gue, ada nomer hp gue di situ. Nanti lo tanya lewat situ aja, gue harus pulang," katanya. Itachi ngambil tuh kartu. Sai berdiri dan jalan ke pintu, tapi pas megang knop pintu dia berenti bentar, kayak lagi mikir.

"Ah, iya." Itachi ngelirik cowok itu. Sai ngomong tanpa ngebalikin badannya, "jangan berani-berani lo nyakitin Kyuubi kalo masih mau liat matahari."

Itachi nelen ludah, tiba-tiba aja aura Sai jadi suram. Cowok itu pun akhirnya ngilang di balik pintu. Sasuke ngehela nafas lega.

Hening lima detik sebelum Itachi bangun dan ngeberesin suguhan di meja. Ngegares, maksudnya. Kan sayang cemilannya. Sasuke nendang bagian belakang si kakak. "Gue mau, woi. Itu 'kan gue yang bel–"

"**Sas."** Alisnya Sasuke keangkat sebelah pas denger nada barusan. Rada aneh. Itachi tetep berdiri sambil ngegigit kue kering tadi.

"Apa?"

"––menurut lo, gue harus gimana?"

**Whut? Apa-apaan nada galau barusan? **Tuh kue ada racunnya lagi jangan-jangan. Sasuke berasa jadi psikiater, _somehow_. "Gimana apanya? Ya kalau lo naksir dia beneran, sih –btw gue enek ngomongnya, ya kejar aja." Sedetik kemudian si jabrik cengo sendiri sama kata-katanya tadi. Sejak kapan dia punya bakat jadi dokter cinta? Boleh lah kapan-kapan dia buka biro konsultasi.

"Tapi... ini 'kan nggak bener, Sas." Aduh, Tach, jangan pake nada galau, kenapa? Gak tau apa Sasuke nyaris ayan di belakang?

"Alah, gak ada istilah bener-salah kalo masalah cinta. Gue aja pacaran ama cewek yang dua tahun di atas gue. _Fine_ aja."

Itachi bingung antara harus ngerasa terhibur atau terhina. Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke ngerti nggak, sih, masalahnya apa? Jangan-jangan dia salah pengertian lagi? Terakhir Itachi nyoba konsul masalah panu, Sasuke nyuruh dia minum oralit.

"... Tapi kan lo pacaran ama cewek, Sas. Gue naksirnya cowok."

"Kan gue bilang, gak ada bener-salah masalah cinta."

"Tapi–"

"Adah udahlah berisik, kalo mau ya kejar, enggak juga terserah. Capek gue." Sasuke nyerah pake kalimat barusan. Dia bangun dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ninggalin si Sulung yang masih galau megangin kue kering.

-AngelOrDevil-

"Kyuu, kok makanannya nggak dimakan? Nanti kamu sakit. Makan, dong."

"Kyuu? Kamu mau jadi kerempeng kayak Sa–eh, maaf, Sai, tante kita kamu nggak di sini. Kyuu, ayo makan."

"Kyuu?"

Enggak. Kyuubi nggak budek atau tidur. Dia cepek persen sadar, kok. Cuma emang gak mau jawab. Dia lagi tidur-tiduran gak jelas di kasurnya. Dua matanya nutup pelan.

"_**Gue cinta sama lo, Kyuu! Gue cinta sama lo!"**_

Mendadak dua manik itu kebuka lagi. Apa-apaan nih otaknya pake inget kejadian kemaren? Apa-apaan juga nih wajah jadi kerasa panas?

"_**Gue gak bohong, Kyuu. Gue cinta sama lo."**_

Aseeem, woi, otak, jangan bikin Kyuubi ikutan galau, kenapa? Si rambut merah udah nutupin matanya pake punggung tangan. Wajahnya masih panas.

**Cinta**, eh?

Mendadak ponselnya bunyi, Kyuubi ngedengus sebel dan ngambil benda itu dari saku celana. Ternyata ada sms.

'_**from: Uchiha-stard**_

_**Kyuu, gue tau rencana orangtua lo. Maaf, Sai yang ngasih tau. Jangan marah ke dia soalnya gue yang minta ceritain. Gue serius cinta sama lo, kalau lo ngerasain hal yang sama. Besok di bandara Konoha gue tunggu di depan toilet laki. Gak masalah selanjutnya lo mau ikut pindah atau gimana, gue cuma mau tau perasaan elo.'**_

Kalau aja Kyuubi lagi di _mood_ biasa, mungkin dia bakal ngetawain sms Itachi yang super duper _mellow_ itu. Tapi berhubung dianya lagi galau mode, mau gak mau ikut galau juga baca tuh sms. Argh, Itachi sialan, gak bisa cari waktu lain apa kalau mau bikin galau? Kyuubi udah galau sama Naruto dan orangtuanya, gak usah nambah-nambahin bisa kayaknya.

"Tch, Uchiha-stard." Dan kemudian Kyuubi nutup matanya, mutusin buat tidur.

-AngelOrDevil-

Kushina lagi beres-beresin kopernya sama koper Minato pas Naruto keluar kamar–bawa koper juga. Mukanya pucet banget, kayaknya gak tidur semaleman. Kushina cuma senyum canggung ke bungsunya itu.

"Semua bawaan Naru sudah siap? Gak lupa bawa ramen 'kan? Susah lho nyari ramen di sana." Kushina nyoba bercanda, cuma kayaknya gagal. Naruto masih masang wajah datar. Anak yang biasanya kelebihan gula itu cuma ngangguk singkat sambil naro kopernya di deket koper Kushina dan Minato.

"Mau sarapan dulu, nggak? Ibu udah manggang roti pake selai jeruk kesukaan kamu. Tuh, di meja makan. Santai aja, kita baru berangkat setengah jam lagi, kok," kata Kushina. Naruto ngegeleng, lebih milih buat duduk di sofa daripada ngisi perut.

"Jangan gitu, dong. Kamu 'kan semalem cuma makan sedikit."

"Di pesawat juga nanti dibagi makanan, 'kan," bantah Naruto. Kushina cuma ngehela nafas, ngalah. Dia udah beres ngurusin dua koper itu. Minato lagi mesen taksi lewat telpon di ruang tamu. Akhirnya wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu ikutan duduk.

-AngelOrDevil-

"Mau kemana lo jam segini udah rapi?"

Mau gak mau Sasuke heran ngeliat si kakak udah rapi pagi-pagi begini. Biasanya 'kan kalo hari libur kayak gini dia ngebo sampe jam sembilan. Itachi cuma diem sambil ngebenerin jaketnya.

"Iya, kamu mau kemana? Nggak sarapan bareng dulu?" tanya Ibunya. Ayahnya cuma diem sambil baca koran di ruang makan. Itachi ngegeleng.

"Ada perlu sebentar, nanti siang juga pulang, kok," jawab si Sulung sambil ninggalin ruangan itu. Mikoto ngangkat sebelah alisnya, nengok ke Sasuke yang lagi minum jus tomat. Ngeliatin tuh bocah.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, sebel diliatin begitu. Mikoto ngeliatin dia penuh selidik.

"Kamu abis berantem lagi sama kakakmu? Ngapain, sih? Rebutan _remote_ lagi?" tanya Ibunya. Sasuke ngerutin dahinya.

"Apaan? Kok jadi nuduh orang, sih? Emang dia punya urusan kali," jawab si Bungsu, ngerengut sebel. Emang kerjaannya dia di dunia ini cuma berantem ama si kakak doang apa. Mikoto cuma ngehela nafas sambil nyeruput tehnya. Nyerah.

-AngelOrDevil-

"Nah, taksinya udah dateng, tuh. Ayo, Naruto!" kata Kushina, dateng dari pintu depan. Naruto yang lagi baca majalah ngangkat kepalanya, ngelirik lantai dua sejenak, ngeliatin pintu kamar Kyuubi yang dari kemaren ketutup melulu.

Kushina yang nyadar akan hal itu cuma senyum canggung, nepuk-nepuk bahu cowok pirang itu. Berusaha ngehibur.

"Kakakmu pasti bakal nyusul nanti, dia cuma perlu waktu. Gak usah khawatir," kata Kushina. Naruto ngedengus sambil nyeret kopernya.

"Siapa juga yang khawatir sama makhluk barbar macam dia."

**Bletak!**

"Aduh!" Naruto ngelus kepalanya yang tadi kena sambit, dia nengok ke sumber musibah yang ada di lantai dua.

"Apa lo bilang, bocah?" kata Kyuubi, si sumber musibah. Naruto rada kaget ngeliat dia udah rapi gitu, pas matanya ngeliat ke bawah... ada koper yang Kyuubi tenteng.

Kushina senyum, nyaris nangis.

"Apaan, sih? Emang bener 'kan elo barbar? Buktinya nyambit gue?!" teriak Naruto. Berantem yang sekarang sama sekali beda, nggak sama kayak berantem yang semalem. Mendadak aura suramnya Naruto ilang sama sekali. Bocah itu senyum ngejek ke kakaknya.

"Ck, berisik lah. Buruan jalan!" kata Kyuubi pas nyampe di belakang bocah itu, kakinya bergerak nendang bagian belakang si adek. Naruto cuma manyun sambil jalan lagi.

Kyuubi senyum tipis. Dia pasti bakal kangen rumahnya ini. Rumah yang udah dia tempatin bareng Naruto selama lebih dari lima tahun. Sedetik kemudian senyumnya pudar, cowok berambut merah itu nunduk, ngegigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

'**Maaf, Itachi...'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**


	14. Leaving on A Jet Plane

"**Mas, ngapain di depan toilet?"**

Itachi ngedengus keki, lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu. Dia cuma ngedelik ke mbak-mbak yang bawa kain pel sama ember itu, sewot. "Nunggu temen," jawabnya.

Dan sesuai dugaan Itachi, si mbak ngeloyor sambil ngegumam, "Janjian kok di depan toilet bandara. Elit dikit, kek. _Café_, gitu. Ketauan banget bokeknya."

Mbak, tahukah dirimu Itachi lagi galau doki-doki nunggu sang pujaan hati? Jadi mending diem, deh. Itachi sempet kepikiran buat jejelin sepatunya ke mulut tuh _cleaning service_. Lumayan buat hiburan di tengah kegalauan yang melanda.

Uchiha sulung itu ngehela nafas buat yang kesekian kalinya, ngelirik jam. Udah hampir tenggat waktu Kyuubi mau berangkat –itu info dari Sai, _thanks to him_, kawan ganteng kita ini tertolong. Ngomong-ngomong, Itachi balik ke kerjaan semula. Nunggu.

**.**

**.**

**Angel or Devil? © Blackeyes Asakura**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Asakura presents**

**Chapter 14: Leaving on a Jet Plane**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ting tong!**

"Kepada penumpang Konoha Airlines dengan destinasi Amegakure, diharap segera memasuki pesawat. Sekali lagi, kepada penumpang Konoha Airlines dengan destinasi Amegakure, diharap segera memasuki pesawat. Kami akan _take off_ limabelas menit lagi, terima kasih."

Naruto agak takjub liat bandara Konoha, terakhir dia ke sini pas tahun kemaren nganter orangtuanya balik ke Melbourne, gak nyangka bakal jadi bagus banget gini. Cowok itu nengadah, ngeliatin jadwal penerbangan. Mereka bakal _take off_ setengah jam lagi. Naruto nguap, dia paling sebel nunggu. Rencananya sih pengen ngajak kakaknya main dulu di _café_ terdekat.

"Ah, masih harus nunggu, ya. Kyuu, kita ma—**KYUU?!**"

Kushina sama Minato langsung noleh, "Naruto, jangan teriak-teriak. Kenapa, sih?"

Naruto ngeliatin mereka berdua horror, "K-Kyuubi ilang!" teriaknya sambil noleh kiri-kanan, kali aja si kakak masih ada di sekitar. Kenapa Naruto panik? Karena Kyuubi itu paling pinter ama yang namanya nyasar. Padahal rasanya beberapa menit yang lalu si kakak masih ada, deh. Orang sempet ngobrol kok sambil jalan.

Kushina ama Minato berpandangan. Ya Tuhan, apalagi sih ini?

-AngelOrDevil-

Itachi mulai panik ngeliat jam tangannya. Bentar lagi jadwalnya Kyuubi pemeriksaan imigrasi, harusnya itu bocah udah nemuin dia dari tadi–harusnya, ya, harusnya.

Matanya Itachi mendadak sendu. 'Kayaknya gue terlalu berharap banyak, ya.'

Tapi dia tetep bakal nunggu sampe detik-detik terakhir, itu caranya ngehukum diri dia sendiri. Selama ini dia kemana aja? Baru nyadar suka sama Kyuubi? Padahal rasanya dari jaman mereka dikirim sekolah buat Olimpiade Itachi udah agak ngerasa aneh gitu kalo ngeliat Kyuubi. Iya, sih, yang namanya penyesalan pasti telat.

"Mas, ngap–" Itachi langsung melotot. Si mbak mingkem, takut. Misuh-misuh ngelewatin Itachi bawa penyedot debu.

Itachi ngehela nafas lagi.

-AngelOrDevil-

Udah lima menit tuh cowok barbar diem di sana, kakinya mendadak beku. Tangannya kerasa dingin. Gak bisa bergerak, rasanya badannya beraaaaat banget, sampe bisa bikin lantai ambles dan dia jatoh ke dalem inti Bumi.

Cowok barbar yang biasa kita panggil Kyuubi ini dari tadi udah ada deket lokasi pertemuan. Dia stak di belokan mau ke situ, entah kenapa rasanya langsung kena kutukan ibunya Malin Kundang. Ngebatu.

Cowok itu ngelirik jam tangan, ngegigit bibirnya pelan. Keburu nggak, ya?

Keburu lah! Kalo aja dia cepet ngangkat kaki nemuin si Uchiha dan berangkat deh. Nggak susah kok, Kyuubi bahkan udah latihan ngomong semalem. Cuma pas mau prakteknya Kyuubi mendadak jadi bisu tuli dan lumpuh.

Blah! Cinta emang ngerepotin!

-AngelOrDevil-

Naruto ampir nangis, dia udah nyariin ke segala penjuru bandara Konoha, dan si kakak nggak ketemu. Gimana, nih? Limabelas menit lagi mereka harus _take off_.

Kyuubiiii, lo ngerepotin aja, deh. Kalau emang nggak mau ikut ya nggak usah! Jangan ngasih harapan palsu, dong. Nggak tau apa Naruto merana begini?

Sementara itu, Kushina ama Minato lapor ke bagian informasi.

**Ting tong!**

"Perhatian, kepada saudara Namikaze Kyuubi, ditunggu keluarganya di ruang tunggu. Sekali lagi, kepada saudara Namikaze Kyuubi, ditunggu keluarganya di ruang tunggu, secepatnya. Terima kasih."

-AngelOrDevil-

Itachi ngerutin dahi denger pengumuman barusan. Kyuubi dicari? Emang dia kemana?

Sejurus kemudian ada sms masuk ke hp Uchiha sulung itu. Dari Sai.

'_**Kyuubi ilang, tepatnya kabur.'**_

Itachi reflek nepuk jidatnya, telat banget, sih, ngasih taunya tuh bocah. Uchiha itu mulai bingung, kalo dia bantu nyari malah takut salah juga, kali aja Kyuubi kabur buat nemuin dia? Gak apa dong, geer dikit. Tapi kalo Kyuubi beneran ilang gimana?

Duuh, Kyuubi, jago banget bikin galau Itachi. Uchiha itu panik, secepat kilat ngetik sebaris sms.

'_**Lo dimana? Datang, nggak?'**_

Kyuubi panik baca sms dari Itachi. Ah, Itachi bukannya ngelangkah dikit. Pujaan hati udah di belokan, nih!

Dia juga panik, tau bahwa keluarganya lagi panik nyariin dia. Dia nggak bermaksud kabur, kok, cuma 'kan malu kalo bilang mau ketemu Itachi.

Akhirnya Kyuubi maksain diri ngangkat kakinya, berusaha jalan ke arah Itachi. Berat banget! Namikaze sulung itu berusaha sekuat tenaga. Pas nyampe belokan—

Bruk!

—"Aduh!"

-AngelOrDevil-

"Mbak, mbak!" Naruto teriak, ngejar trus nyolek bahu cewek yang pake seragam _cleaning service_. Dia lagi ngepel. Wajahnya langsung berkerut pas Naruto nyamperin.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Naruto diem sejenak, ngumpulin nafas. Capek, men, dia abis lari marathon keliling bandara buat nyari Kyuubi.

"Hah, hah... liat cowok yang rambutnya merah jabrik, nggak?" tanya Naruto, si mbak ngerutin dahinya. Mulai keki.

"Banyak, mas!"

"Irisnya merah juga! Tajem kayak kucing."

"Saya mana sempet merhatiin warna mata orang?"

Naruto mulai sebel ama mbak-mbak sewot ini. Dia ngegaruk kepalanya, berusaha nyari ciri khas Kyuubi.

"Mas ada fotonya, nggak?"

Ah, iya! Kok Naruto mendadak pinter, sih, ampe nggak kepikiran. Cowok pirang itu bergegas ngambil hp di saku celana, nyari foto Kyuubi. Sejurus kemudian dia nunjukin tuh foto ke si mbak. Cewek itu ngebuletin matanya kaget.

"Ah, yang ini?!"

-AngelOrDevil-

"Yah, gimana kalo Kyuubi beneran kabur?"

"Nggak bakal, kok. Tenang aja. Tadi Ayah udah batalin penerbangan. Kalo Kyuubi ketemu baru kita berangkat."

"Harusnya aku nggak maksa dia, ya." Kushina nyender di bahu Minato. Minato cuma senyum sambil ngelus kepala istrinya itu. Mereka berdua udah lebih dari tau karakter masing-masing anaknya. Kyuubi yang biar barbar gitu tapi baik banget kalo udah berurusan sama adeknya, Naruto yang suka manja tapi sebenernya mandiri.

Dan mereka lebih dari tau, Namikaze Kyuubi paling benci diatur-atur.

"Mudah-mudahan Kyuubi cuma nyasar dan Naruto nemuin dia. Atau Kyuubi denger pengumumannya dan segera ke sini. Berdoa aja," kata Minato, nenangin istrinya. Kushina ngangguk.

-AngelOrDevil-

"Mbak liat orang ini?!" Naruto seneng banget. Si mbak masang wajah cerah.

Sedetik kemudian. "Nggak." Suram lagi.

Anjrit, ngajak berantem. Naruto melotot, megap-megap. "Permisi, ya, Mas. Saya masih banyak kerjaan."

"KUSO! Dasar –piiip- lo!" teriak Naruto, nyaris nekat ngelempar tong sampah di deket dia ke si mbak nyebelin itu. Sayang akal sehatnya masih berfungsi, kalo nggak udah gelindingan tuh si mbaknya.

Naruto mulai sebel, dia merengut dan mulai nyari orang lain yang bisa dia tanyain.

-AngelOrDevil-

"Tch, gak usah jangan ngalangin jalan dong!" keluh Itachi, dia bangun, nepuk-nepuk celananya. Beberapa detik nunggu ucapan maaf, Itachi mulai sebel pas tersangka nggak minta maaf.

"Udah nabrak, nggak minta maaf lagi. Gak diajarin sop–KYUUBI?!"

Yang bersangkutan cuma ngeringis, mulai gemeteran lagi. Nggak bisa bangun. Itachi bantu dia buat bangun.

"Lo... lo ke sini? Lo cinta sama gue, Kyuu?" berondong Itachi langsung, kenceng lagi. Orang pada lewat langsung noleh semua, geleng-geleng kepala. Kyuubi ngeringis lagi.

"Ng-Nggak! Gue emang p-pengen ke toilet! M-Minggir!" elak cowok itu, ngelepasin pegangan Itachi di pundaknya. Dia jalan menuju toilet sambil nyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati. Apaan, nih, skenarionya kan nggak begitu!

Skenarionya tuh Kyuubi dateng dengan gagah, masang seringai trus ngomong deh, abis itu pergi. Tamat! Itu yang Kyuubi hafalin semalem. Nyatanya sampe detik tadi dia mendadak lupa naskah yang dia bikin sendiri.

Itachi ngangkat sebelah alisnya, nggak yakin. Cowok itu ngikutin Kyuubi masuk ke dalem. Di dalem juga Kyuubi cuma cuci muka di wastafel–efek mukanya panas kali, ya.

"Ngapain sih lo ngikutin?" kata Kyuubi, ngerutin dahi ngeliatin si Uchiha yang ngebuntutin dia. Itachi cuma ngangkat bahu sambil ikutan cuci muka.

Diem-dieman sepuluh detik. Diem. Diem. Diem. Di—

**Buagh!**

Itachi kedorong sampe punggungnya ngebentur tembok, cowok itu megangin pipinya yang masih anget kena tonjok. Roman-romannya sih si rubah yang nonjok dia barusan. Itachi nyipitin matanya, kesel.

"Lo apa-ap—"

Dan dia nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa waktu Kyuubi dengan kecepatan kilat narik kerah kemejanya, bikin si Uchiha nunduk, dan ngebentur bibir cowok setan itu.

**WTH?!**

Itachi kaget setengah mampus, –seneng juga, sih, tapi sakit, woy!– cowok itu masih nggak bisa napas. Kyuubi nyium dia? Miapa lo? Ini bukan ilusi, 'kan? Dia lagi nggak kena hipnotis, 'kan? MIAPA LO?

Tapi mendadak Itachi kaget lagi, pas ngeliat kristal ngalir di pipi Kyuubi. Itachi jadi keingetan terakhir kali dia liat Kyuubi nangis tuh pas Naruto kecelakaan. Kok sekarang nangis, sih? Itachi jadi panik, nih.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuubi ngelepasin pegangannya. Dia ngelap bekas sungai di pipinya pake punggung tangan. "J-Jangan kepedean lo, g-gue nggak suka sama lo, kok. Jadi–"

Dan pandangan matanya ketutup sama kaos itemnya Itachi, yang bersangkutan meluk dia. Hangat banget sampe Kyuubi jadi pengen nangis lagi.

Duuh, ini setan ama musang malah kayak adegan di komik shoujo.

Kyuubi nangis lagi, dia mukul dadanya Itachi pelan. "Bego lu."

"Gue nggak keberatan jadi orang bego kalau lo yang minta."

"Gue takut sama orang bego."

"Bohong, buktinya lo dipeluk sama orang bego diem aja?"

"...Haha, gue ikutan bego kayaknya."

Tarik napas. Buang. Tarik. Buang. Tariiiiiiik. Buaaaaaaang.

Naruto bingung harus gimana, mau ngomong, canggung. Mau langsung narik Kyuubi, takut. Duh, si Sulung kenapa juga harus terlibat ama skenario romansa kayak gini, sih?

Bayangin, Naruto kebelet kencing, setelah sekian abad dia nyariin Kyuubi keliling bandara. Dia pengen kencing. Ya, urgen banget. Banget.

Pernah nelen obeng? Well, gila banget emang, tapi kayaknya berasa sama kayak perasaan Naruto sekarang. Orang yang dicari setengah mati dengan pertumpahan keringat dan darah–Naruto sempet nepuk nyamuk tadi– ternyata lagi di sini, mesra-mesraan. Hell, pernah ngerasain marathon tujuh kali lima kilometer nggak, sih? Capek, tau!

"Ano... Kyuu..."

Hening.

"Kyuu..."

Hening.

"Kyuu..."

Hening. Si Kyuubi tidur kali, yak? Itachi juga nggak respek mulu. Naruto narik napas.

"KYUUBI!"

Panik! Kyuubi ngelepas pelukannya Itachi terus ngelap bekas air matanya. Itachi sendiri cuma pasang muka datar sambil dag-dig-dug nggak karuan.

Naruto ngedehem, pura-pura batuk biar mereka nggak canggung. "Dicariin Ayah sama Ibu. Kalo nggak mau ikut nggak apa, kok. Serius." _**Daripada gue marathon keliling bandara lagi.**_

Itachi agak cerah mukanya pas Naruto bilang gitu. Rasanya kayak naik _roller coaster_.

"**Nggak, gue ikut."**

Dan _roller coaster_nya jatoh berantakan.

Iris merahnya Kyuubi ngelirik Itachi, dia narik kerah cowok itu lagi. Itachi udah siap-siap kali ini. Eh, ternyata Kyuubi cuma natap matanya tajam, nggak nyium dia lagi–oke! Itachi emang kegeeran kali ini.

"Denger, ya, Keriput. Tunggu gue atau lo gue bunuh," kata Kyuubi, nadanya sih udah gagah, cuma matanya mulai berkaca-kaca gitu. Pengen nangis lagi, kali. "Jangan berani-berani ngelirik orang lain, atau gue colok mata lo."

Itachi cuma senyum ganteng, dia megang tangan kanannya Kyuubi yang megang kerahnya, buat ngelepasin cengkraman si setan. Sulung Uchiha itu berlutut, nyium punggung tangan Kyuubi.

"Siap laksanakan, Yang Mulia."

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala, gini nih kalo overdosis baca _teenlit_. Kyuubi ngelepas tangannya dari pegangan Itachi.

"Sampai ketemu lagi..."

"Ya..."

Dan punggung dua Namikaze itu ngilang di balik pintu.

-AngelOrDevil-

"Itachi! Kok lebam gitu mukanya?" seru Mikoto, panik pas anak sulungnya pulang-pulang bonyok. Dia buru-buru ngambil kompres buat lebam anaknya itu. Sasuke yang denger heboh-heboh itu keluar kamar, cowok jabrik itu nyender di pintu kamarnya, senyum ngejek ke Itachi.

"Lo ditonjok ama tuh _devil_? Udah gitu ditinggalin? Kasian banget, naksirnya sama setan, sih."

Itachi cuma nyeringai tipis. _Devil_? Apa setan bakal nangis? Apa setan bakal meluk dia? Apa setan bakal _cute_ banget kayak yang tadi dia temuin?

"Haha, gue juga nggak tau Kyuubi itu malaikat atau setan, yang pasti gue nggak keberatan sama dua-duanya."

Sasuke ngangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Itachi ketawa.

"Gue tuh setan bertopeng malaikat, Sas. Sedangkan Kyuubi tuh malaikat bertopeng setan. Jadi emang gue harus sama dia."

"Nggak ngerti, ah. _So, he's angel or devil_?"

Itachi senyum.

"_**I don't know either."**_

.

.

.

**Fin.**

Huhaaa! Jangan bunuh saya kalo endingnya gantung, orz /kabur

Ini yang ada di pikiran saya, sesuatu yang mendasari kenapa fiksi ini berjudul 'Angel or Devil?'. Jadi, kalo rada-rada kecewa or kecewa banget, maaf ya. Kapan-kapan saya bikin sekuelnya, deh.

Jujur, saya agak trauma bikin multichapter, takut kejadian kayak fiksi ini, ditelantarin lebih dari setengah tahun gara-gara WB. Makanya saya usahain oneshot aja sekarang-sekarang mah kalo bikin fiksi.

Btw, ada yang mau request fiksi? Saya buka lowongan /?/ deh kalo ada yang mau. Tapi syaratnya:

Pair ItaKyuu (straight atau BL, no prob, saya cinta keduanya)

No rate M

No SasuNaru (bukan nge-bash, emang saya nggak bisa bikin chemistry mereka)

Oneshot (ini yang paling penting)

Selebihnya bebas, semacam genre, setting, apalah itu selain yang saya tulis di atas, bebas. Lima request pertama saya tampung, deh, kalo ada. Wahaha, sudahlah.

Yoshaaaa; _**review/concrit/flame, please?**_


End file.
